


【授权翻译】Reverse

by ArinaTang, D_A_Y



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaTang/pseuds/ArinaTang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: Holy cheeseballs, people. That was quite the response to the first chapter. Y’all are fantastic. I'm updating a day early because I'm already double-booked for tomorrow and it’s better than a day late, right?As a warning, this is going to be very, very angsty for the first half, and there's going to be a lot of bad decisions and not dealing or dealing poorly with feelings/grief/loss. Things will get better, though, promise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama& Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Utakata
Kudos: 8





	1. I: Pyrrhic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Holy cheeseballs, people. That was quite the response to the first chapter. Y’all are fantastic. I'm updating a day early because I'm already double-booked for tomorrow and it’s better than a day late, right?
> 
> As a warning, this is going to be very, very angsty for the first half, and there's going to be a lot of bad decisions and not dealing or dealing poorly with feelings/grief/loss. Things will get better, though, promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pyrrhic / ‘pir-ik/ , achieved at excessive cost, a victory in which the victor’s losses are as great as those defeated. From Pyrrhus, the name of the Epirote king who defeated the Romans at Asculum in 279 BC but suffered heavy losses.]

烈火，灰烬，尖叫，一股充满恶意的查克拉贪婪地抓取一切可触及的东西，撕裂它们，然后——

鸣人猛冲向前，九喇嘛的身躯出现，扭曲成一团的黑紫混沌能量在他们身前爆裂开来，击碎地面，并在渐渐接近的军队前方留下一个巨大的深坑。

“上！”鸣人大喊，九喇嘛紧接着他低吼，声音融合在了一起。他们默契地并肩战斗 **太久了** ，以至于九喇嘛难以辨别他们究竟是真的心神合一，还是仅仅太过熟悉对方而使得步调一致轻而易举。

在他们身后，土流壁塌陷，九喇嘛能听到樱大声发出后退和重新部署的指令。但他没有回头看究竟多少侦查队伍的忍者活过第一波攻击，他的所有注意力都在那些围绕着尾兽玉攻击范围边缘蹒跚升起的虬结形状上。

还有再来一个尾兽玉的查克拉吗？鸣人问，他蹲下身，蓄势待发。影分身们从他的身边显现，但并不是很多——即使是鸣人，查克拉也并不是浩无边际的。尤其是这五年来，他们已经太多次把自己逼越极限了。

九喇嘛嗤笑，一方面出于他那由于被看低而受伤的自尊心，另一方面则是回应般的跃跃欲试。操，当然了。让我们 **煎了** 这群混账，他们打扰到我的小憩了。

鸣人回应他的话以大笑，狂野又鲁莽，同时开始调动他的查克拉。九喇嘛感受到鸣人的内心世界在流血、变化。他睁开眼睛，面对这个真实世界里的血腥暮光，爪下是坚实的大地。

“行了，老伙计，”鸣人轻嘲，“你得好好休息一次。”

九喇嘛喷了口气，几乎被冒犯到。“至少我的眼袋没有深到足够藏下一个小孩，不像 **某些人** 。”他反驳道，但他还是蹲了下来，聚起自己的力量，然后呼出一个烈火形成的龙卷风。趁着火龙卷形成，他一个猛冲，不给敌人任何机会恢复。鸣人和他一起进攻，仙人查克拉就像不受束缚的风暴一样熊熊燃起。一呼吸的时间，以及一波足以使人失明的耀眼查克拉浪——他们的合力一击像是恒星爆炸，席卷并铲平了整个山顶，仅仅留下滚烫的余烬。

在几年前，九喇嘛从未对无法抵挡的疲惫产生过熟悉的感觉，而今他对此谙熟于心。疲惫的利爪沉沉地压着他，拉扯他，让他蹒跚，直到他不得不停下。而鸣人较他稍好一些，没那么疲惫——他们现在已经明白，必须留下至少一个人足够有力到能够制止辉夜——但鸣人依旧得艰难地爬起来倚靠在九喇嘛的腿上，他的胸口强烈地起伏，气喘吁吁。

“谢了，九喇嘛，”他说，一边轻柔地拍着那橘红色的皮毛。“去休息吧，如果有任何事发生，我会叫醒你的。”

你是吵不赢这个小混球的，特别是在九喇嘛感到他马上就要倒下的时候。他没有反驳，因为如果他这么做了，鸣人肯定会就着他们的辩论自娱自乐起来，即使九喇嘛明白在这种艰难的时刻每个人都需要找找乐子，他也不会让自己成为鸣人的娱乐的牺牲品。他夸张地发着牢骚（尽管更多是装出来的），解除了他的实体化。

当他再次睁眼，是在一个阴暗的林间空地中，中心燃着一簇篝火。即使此时此刻，六道仙人和其他尾兽不在他的身边，这里对于九喇嘛来说也足够称为“家”。在此处他可以安心地合眼，在巨大的栎树下找一个舒适的姿势蜷起身子。轻柔的呼吸响起，显然它的主人刚从战斗的紧绷中放松下来，然后是轻柔的一抚，和轻柔的一声喃喃。不需要太多言语，九喇嘛却感到了安全，满足，以及信任。

我在这里，不用担心。鸣人的查克拉环绕着他，对他轻轻絮语。九喇嘛呼出一口气，放纵自己沉入黑暗中。

一种潜移默化的变换感唤醒了九喇嘛的意识，使他缓慢地从一场疲惫的深眠中苏醒，不情愿地睁开眼睛，把盖在脸上的尾巴挪开。他预期的应当是那种奇怪的双重视觉——比如鸣人的外部世界视角与他自己世界的密林与火光重叠到了一起。

然而，他看到的是一片黑暗。

没有声音。没有光。无边的空虚，他的周围什么也没有。这么久以来，九喇嘛第一次感受到有一股忧虑在他的脊柱中蠕动。他站了起来，但是不敢朝包围着他的空虚迈出一步。

“鸣人？”他选择开口，“鸣人，发生了什么？”

没有回应。然而不知怎的九喇嘛 **并不为此感到吃惊** 。

他唤起了自己的查克拉，猩红色贯穿了黑暗，扫荡过他的周围，并渐渐紧绷，像螺旋般环绕着他，随着他探向外部的世界。他们的周围没有仇恨，没有恶意，只有一种潜伏着的深刻的 **悲伤** ，一种他从去年以来 **渐渐熟悉的悲伤** 。他伸出手，触碰，查克拉形成了一个斗篷，然后——

就好像有一扇门直直地在他面前啪地一声合上。

九喇嘛惊叫了一声，后退。他感到又警惕又屈辱。这个臭小鬼就这么隔绝了他，完全把他排除在外，他已经二十年没这么干过了。九喇嘛了解鸣人，他这样做只代表了两个可能：要么这个小子快死了，要么他仅仅是在犯傻，并且试图保持神秘。

说实话，九喇嘛难以确定他更希望是哪一种可能。

因为鸣人几乎就是由固执组成的。九喇嘛支起自己，把爪子深深埋进地里，再一次尝试。这次他的查克拉比起之前的试探，更像是一场巨大的风暴。他能感受到什么东西在颤抖，就好像马上要放弃抵抗一样。

这回不是一扇关着的门了。他得到的是报纸笞打的待遇。

“停下来，九喇嘛！”鸣人厉声道，他突然出现在九喇嘛的跟前，“我在努力集中注意力！”

“这就是集中注意力的 **精髓所在** ，小鬼。不要让你自己被分心。”他马上反驳，但是很快眯起眼睛。鸣人不一样了，有什么东西变了——即使距离九喇嘛上一次见到他才仅仅过去几个小时。如果他没猜错，九喇嘛甚至会把藏在鸣人通常的热情下的神情叫做……好吧， **荒芜** 是唯一出现在九喇嘛脑海的词汇。“等等，”他低吼，“你在试图做什么？难道辉夜——”

鸣人挥了挥手，否认了这个问题。“一切正常，别担心了。再给我几分钟，别浪费你的查克拉了，行吗？”

不再多话，他又消失了，九喇嘛无能为力地龇牙咧嘴，瞪着鸣人原先站的那块地方。“臭小鬼。”他气愤道，但乖乖听话，收回了自己的查克拉。他的周围比之前明亮了一点，但依旧什么也没有——这是一个吓人的想法，如果鸣人甚至没法余出一丝丝的查克拉来使这个空间维持往常的样子——但是除此之外，九喇嘛能微弱地感知到另一个人。

樱。他仔细研究一会儿以后辨认出来。那是她，但是她给人的感觉增强了，就好像一颗恒星成为了新星般突然变得耀眼，而这代表着她一定使用了百豪之力。但是她的力量很冷静，显然她没有在战斗。而且如果这是一场战斗，那么没有理由把九喇嘛也排除在外。可即使是这样，樱也已经保留那股力量很多年了，准备用到某些 **非此不可的绝境** 中。很多人牺牲了，幸存者才能保留这绝望的最后一击。

她释放百豪之术，与鸣人现在突然、完全地缺乏额外力量的事实合并起来——这太可疑了。

——即使如此，九喇嘛仍然深信鸣人。哪怕他面对另一个自己，也不会比信任鸣人更深了。他甚至会怀疑六道仙人，也不会怀疑鸣人。如果鸣人让他等，那他就等，哪怕他的神经紧绷，焦虑不安。毕竟只有 **傻子** 才不会对樱和鸣人显然在合伙策划什么这件事感到紧张。

只是有一个人缺席了。九喇嘛有些艰难地想，坐下身，用尾巴环绕住自己。只有一个人缺席了，可他再也不会回来了。九喇嘛对宇智波从未有过好感，但 **即使是他** 也会因知道佐助的死对鸣人意味着什么而感到哀悼， **即使是他** 都能感受到鸣人微笑后深入骨髓的 **疼痛** 。他想，这也许和最初逼疯带土的那种悲痛相似，但是鸣人没有写轮眼来推着他向疯狂越走越远。

当然，佐助不是他们唯一失去的人，不是把鸣人一点点拖向绝望的边缘的唯一一条逝去的生命。即使鸣人从不允许自己放弃，他的确在靠近绝望。太多人了，这五年来， **所有** 鸣人珍视的人们， **所有** ——统统在辉夜将她充满恶意的双手伸向忍界时失去了。她清除了她眼前的一切障碍，就好像汹涌的浪潮一样，只有那么一少群忍者活下来了，挣扎着试图阻止她。

九喇嘛有一个固执的脑袋，但 **即使是他** 有时也难以理解为什么他们还在继续战斗。

除非……是因为 **鸣人** 。是鸣人把他们聚集到一起，推动他们，鼓励他们，使他们相信胜利。而面对着这样的鸣人，谁会半途而废呢？

一阵刺痛般的紧张感让他站了起来，向前跨了几步，然后又撤了回去，探知着外部的世界。他还没能发现什么蛛丝马迹，还不能像往常一样看或者感受，但已经有足够的查克拉在慢慢构建，即使被关在内部并处于半盲的状态，九喇嘛仍能感受到。鸣人和樱在干什么事。而仅仅这个事实就足以让他感到焦虑不安。尤其是樱的阴封印解除，鸣人的力量全部——

九喇嘛有些恶毒地揣测，这是不是将要终结战争的最后一击。这 **完全** 就是鸣人的风格，毫无预警，全然出乎意料——即使疯狂的辉夜也难以承受，然后让所有人为突如其来的胜利瞠目结舌。

但是——

如果是这样的话，为什么要把九喇嘛排除在外？鸣人到现在为止还几乎没有动用尾兽的查克拉，而他们很久以前就融合了他们的查克拉脉络。事实上，鉴于他完全没有碰九喇嘛的查克拉，这意味着对查克拉有着更加复杂精细掌控的樱，很有可能为帮助鸣人分开他们两个出了把力。

直至今日，在地面只剩残垣断壁的当下，九喇嘛依旧是现今最强大的武装力量之一。其他尾兽都不存在了，被疯狂的辉夜重新抓住，活生生地吸食，九喇嘛是最后的幸存者。阴九尾和阳九尾已经合并，而他不止一次地证明了他 **完全能够** 抵抗这位女神直到所有战友撤到安全地。如果这是最后的胜利一击，没有理由不让他参战。而假如这真的是鸣人的决定，那他简直达到了自他十二岁以来的愚蠢新高度。

而假如这不是毁灭辉夜的最后一击，这又能是——

世界模糊成了一片。

九喇嘛大叫了一声，他疯狂地挥动着爪子，试图抓住些什么。他就好像被困在了一个昏暗的万花筒中，周围的一切转动，变幻，扭曲。有一股颠倒五脏的牵引力，好像拿着吸尘器正对着他的脸，试图把他拽进去，而他实在来不及反抗。然而即使他被吸力拉向前，在他的身形模糊，几乎无法站立时，他挣扎着将自己的查克拉塑成一条长长的生命绳， **不顾一切地想要抓住他的人柱力。**

这次不再有门，也没有对着鼻子的一拍。万物颤抖，摇晃，鸣人向后伸手，握紧了九喇嘛的爪子，但是——

有什么不对劲。

即使在最糟糕的时候，鸣人也像火山一样熊熊燃烧。他永远如此有力，生动，如此具有存在感以至于九喇嘛几乎注意不到其他人。然而，现在……不一样了。九喇嘛感到害怕，他想到了带土的终结，一个强壮的人，只轻轻一碰，就湮灭成灰烬。

“鸣人，”他说，然后加重了自己的语气：“鸣人！你在干什么？停下！”

在这短短的一瞬，他的眼里只有鸣人，站在他的面前——并不是九喇嘛习惯的俯视视角中那个小小的版本，而是让他平视的版本。他在微笑，可是当他伸出手时，他的眼里是心碎的 **悲伤** 。他依旧在笑，永远保持着微笑，他的神情充斥着 **爱意** 、 **抱歉** ，以及那震惊了九喇嘛，将他从翻腾不止息的愤恨中拯救出来，让他思考的不可思议、浩无边际的 **信任** 。

“对不起，九喇嘛。”，他说，声音充满了温暖。“但这是唯一的办法。假如让你知道，你不会同意的。”

“同意什么？”九喇嘛喊出声，抵抗着那股依旧在把他往回拉的引力。

“鸣人，你干了什么？”

“我们要拯救这一切，”他说，湛蓝的眼睛里有火在燃烧，他的手指摩挲着九喇嘛的面颊。没有皮毛，没有狐狸的吻部，九喇嘛凝固了。他震惊到忘记反驳。鸣人向前一步，抓住了九喇嘛的肩膀。黑暗的牵引力变弱了，本能地，九喇嘛伸出手，握住了鸣人的腕关节。

**一只人类的手** ，他困惑地发现。修长的手指，布满熟悉的伤疤，深棕色的皮肤与鸣人的麦色形成鲜明的对比。仍然拥有爪子，但小了很多，比起他的利爪更像是削尖的指甲。

“什么？”他低语，茫然又慌乱，“鸣人——”

“ **对不起** ，”鸣人重复道，正如他所说过的一切一样，他是认真的。“ **对不起** ，九喇嘛，但我们真的想不到别的办法了。辉夜要赢了，我们不能让这发生。”

“我们可以打败她，”九喇嘛试图反驳，他已经听鸣人说过这么多次以至于可以背诵了，“我们可以。她疯了，而我们正在保护所有人，所以没可能——”

鸣人放在他肩膀上的手收紧了，有一瞬悲伤流露在他蓝色的眼睛里。“但是我们没有了。”他说，他的声音好像并没有那么支离破碎，但九喇嘛却觉得如果 **真的那样** 也许会更好些。鸣人从不允许自己为了个人的失去而悲伤。九喇嘛则没有什么可以失去，除了六道仙人和站在他眼前的这个人。但他怀疑这是否是健康的人际关系。“九喇嘛，已经 **没有人** 剩下让我们来保护了。”

九喇嘛凝固了。在一股不祥的预感之中，所有的碎片被拼到了一起。哦。 **哦** 。鸣人之前的表情、现在他的眼神、他完全由倔强撑起的摇摇欲坠的微笑——

“营地里的人，”九喇嘛道，声音并不比一声低喃响多少，“他们——”

最后的忍者，最后的幸存者。那是他和鸣人在接到樱的消息，知道她的搜查小队难以继续抵抗辉夜后离开的营地。他们奔向樱的坐标，把人们留在有多个逃生通道的深邃山洞里，樱的线人告诉了他们在山顶将要面对多少敌人。他告诉了他们有这么多，并且辉夜 **只有这么多** 扭曲的不死战士，由曾经 **被珍爱的人们的尸体** 转变而来。只有几百个，并且所有战士都——

“她一定制造了更多，”鸣人说，他的微笑消失了，取而代之的是疲惫和无可奈何。“没有——没有一个人活下来。小樱的侦查员也牺牲了三个，所以……”

他没有说完这个句子，他也不必。还剩九个忍者，加上樱和鸣人，那就是十一个。成千上万的忍者，如今只剩下 **十一个** 。

很显然，最后一击，辉夜赢了。“那这个呢？”九喇嘛问，“这又是什么？”

破碎感从鸣人的表情中消失了，取而代之的是九喇嘛如此熟悉的坚定。蓝眼睛像钢铁一般，而他的微笑使九喇嘛不可动摇地相信他们一定会取得胜利。

“这个？”鸣人大笑，这个恶作剧爱好者。九喇嘛难以自禁地跟着笑起来，“这回是你拯救世界了，九喇嘛！”

在他们脚下，一个封印出现，就好像花朵在晨曦中绽开花瓣。熟悉和陌生的线条交错，如此复杂精细，其中蕴含的力量使每一寸空气振动。有些九喇嘛认得出来——基础是飞雷神，他想，但被扩展了，增强了。飞雷神把所有的重点放在了穿越空间上，只有那么一点点组成和时间有关，但这个——

空间被剔除了，只剩下时间。

“不，”他说，被鸣人的疯狂吓到。“你疯了吗？这行不通的！没有 **人类** 能活过——”

**哦不。**

鸣人仅仅是冲着他笑，即使九喇嘛加倍了他的挣扎。陌生的人类手掌紧锁着鸣人的手腕，不让他向前。

“对不起，”他重复道，“我很抱歉，九喇嘛。”

“你最好别！”九喇嘛吼道，用尽全力向前扑。他空余的那只手攥着鸣人的前襟，布料撕裂了，他惊愕地大喊，“不！别这样， **求你了** ，鸣人，我们能找到别的办法！这个封印——如果做出调整——”

鸣人摇了摇头。“我和小樱已经研究这个很久了，”他说。“我们原想把所有尾兽送回去，只有纯粹的查克拉结构体才能够在过程中活下来。人类的意识没法承受这种压力。但现在你是仅存的尾兽了，然后——佐助走了，所以我们甚至没有原来计划中的那么多力量。”悲伤再次袭来，但是九喇嘛能看到他把它压了下去，继续微笑着。“你是我们最后的机会，九喇嘛——所有人的最后一个机会。所以你会答应的，对吧？你会回到过去，拯救我们所有人？”

这简直是 **胁迫** ，简单直白，正利用了鸣人教会九喇嘛的那些情感。他顿了顿，直直看进鸣人的眼睛——在那双眼睛里他除了信任、坚定、以及一种燃烧着的希望之外别无所得，而这些感情他在漫长的生命里并不经常体验。

“鸣人——”他张口，却无法继续说下去。

“你可以做到，九喇嘛。”鸣人告诉他，并凑近了一步。他毫不犹豫地伸开双手拥抱九喇嘛。他的怀抱不可思议的紧。这个拥抱和以往鸣人给他的充满爱意的那些不同，他更像是 **完全地** 被 **安抚、宽慰** 和 **爱** 裹了起来。九喇嘛不假思索地回抱鸣人，把他的脸深深地埋进鸣人金色的头发中。在他耳边，能听到鸣人对他低语。“你一直是个英雄，九喇嘛。现在所有人都能够见证这一切。我会思念你的，但你必须做这件事。”

“就好像我能说不似的。”九喇嘛道，他的声音支离破碎。他后退了一些，以便能与鸣人对视，然后他说，“你是我的第一个朋友，鸣人。我一点也不在乎这个操蛋的世界，但是——为了你。我会拯救它。我向你保证，你这个爱摆布人的小家伙。”

有那么一瞬，鸣人好像想要反驳。但他只是轻哼一声，用指节敲了敲九喇嘛的额头。“没有我珍视的人，就没有我，”他提醒九喇嘛，“所以你最好也记得救他们，坏狐狸，明白了吗？”

九喇嘛不禁笑出声，鸣人咧着嘴也笑了。他们都假装他们的脸没有被泪水打湿。一个停顿后，鸣人再次向前一个猛冲，紧紧地抱住了九喇嘛，以至于他感到呼吸困难，心口发疼。然后他松开了怀抱，后退一步，九喇嘛逼迫自己把爪子从橘色的布料上松开。

“再见，九喇嘛。”鸣人努力开口，勉强地向他挥手。“帮我揍一些混蛋，好吗？”他做出一个坏笑，继续说，“并且马上找个镜子照一下，懂了吗？”

九喇嘛根本不想知道这些。他仅仅挥了挥手，转过身，看向他身后扭曲着的一片黑暗，然后努力控制自己颤抖的声音，回答道，“一会儿见，小家伙。”

他得到了一声轻笑作为回应，温暖，又有些吃惊。他微笑着放纵自己一头栽进一场漫长的坠落。

然后——

在他身后，力量一闪而过，一波残忍的强大查克拉袭来，然后一声痛叫响起。九喇嘛猛地起身，在他制止自己前冲了回去，回归 **冷酷的现实** 。他看到辉夜如此阴森又死寂的脸，樱在她身前倒下，失去了生息。鸣人脸色苍白，但坚定地面对着她。他举起了手，但他所有的力量都给了九喇嘛，被他身上那些封印吸干了查克拉，什么也不剩了。

黑色的查克拉棒穿透了血肉，鲜艳的血溅洒在草坪上，九喇嘛开始尖叫，悲痛、愤恨和血红色的狂怒席卷了他，让他无法阻隔这疼痛。

**最后一眼，熟悉的身体倒下，眼神空洞，然后一切沉入黑暗。**


	2. II.harbinger

II.harbinger

文章简介：九喇嘛风雪战角都，九喇嘛遇穆王。

[harbinger / ‘härbənjər / ， a person or thing that announces or signals the approach of another. Middle English; from the Old French herbergere， via Old Saxon heriberga ‘shelter for an army， lodging’ i.e. the person who traveled ahead to find lodging for an army.]

他在一阵扬起的尘土和碎石中坠落到地上，伴随着撞击的霹雳声和爆炸似的查克拉，从黑暗中出现。仅仅只有半秒钟的时间里，九喇嘛下意识地释放了自己的查克拉，尽可能地缓冲坠落。他还在烧灼着，疼得就像皮肤被生生刮破了一样。他狠狠地撞在了雪地上，留下了一个弹坑。

在很长一段时间里，只有石头如雨点般在他周围轻轻落下的声音，有一颗失去平衡的树吱吱嘎嘎着，然后哗啦一声倒了下去。九喇嘛在原地又呆了一会儿，被突然重置的现实所震惊，然后慢慢地爬了起来。

他很快就意识到自己在发抖。这个瘦弱的人类形态在发抖，他心烦意乱地想这可能是休克。他并不怎么关心这个，因为他眼前仅有的是深红色从绿色中溢出，金发的脑袋被随意摔在土上，就是辉夜刚刚——扔下鸣人那样。

把他像个垃圾一样扔了，像个 **垃圾** 一样。

也许他事实上不只是因为休克而颤抖。

九喇嘛吸了一口气，又吐了出来，它被狂风裹挟进周围的白色云团里。这时，他才意识到寒冷是如此的尖锐，比以往的任何时候都要尖锐——尤其是他胸口的那片潮湿。他一只手按在上面，感到一阵刺痛，但他没有往下看，因为他已经知道自己会看到什么。

血，橙色的衬衫上有血，有一串破洞，因为这是鸣人的身体，鸣人的形态，而且——

鸣人说过， **人类的大脑无法承受这种压力。** 他的头盖骨从坚硬的泥土上弹起，发出一种像熟了的水果不小心掉在地上一样的声音，在九喇嘛的意识归于黑暗之前又弹起一次。他知道鸣人已经没有足够的查克拉让自己也穿越，一点多余的查克拉也没有，因此鸣人把九喇嘛锁在自己的肉体里，把它当作一个容器，就算他的生命消逝，也接着把二者一起向前推去。

能使他从辉夜造成的伤口中生还的任何力量，都被鸣人用在了将九喇嘛送到这里来。

悲伤撕裂了九喇嘛的胸膛，痛得像一个裂开的伤口。他怒吼着，把土棕色的手按在胸口，指甲扫过的是光滑的皮肤而不是皮毛。咆哮声卡在他的喉咙里，不够深沉，也没有那种他本应有的力量。这是一种人类的声音，可他仍然能感觉到体内席卷着的属于尾兽的每一寸查克拉。

“该死的，”他低声骂了一句，将身体前倾，用手敲打着撕裂开的土地，长指甲挖出了深深的沟壑，他费力地试图重新控制住自己。那个微笑又一次闪回，那最后的笑声在他耳边回响，他又尖叫起来，痛苦而愤怒。他呼出的气像云一样白，像烟、像灰——像九喇嘛成功把作恶多端的辉夜碾成虚无时，仅剩下的灰。

他低下头，头发晃在脸边，红得像血，而不是他所希望看到的金发。鸣人甚至没有给他留下这些，他又咆哮起来，用拳头狠狠地砸着地面——他不能把拳头打到鸣人那该死的自我牺牲的脸上。“去你的！！”他喊道，声音在白雪覆盖的山顶上诡异地响着，回荡着悲伤。“去你的！！不该是这样的！！”

不管怎样，这：九喇嘛独自一人，孤独而又迷失，几十年的时间无依无靠，被困在他最爱的人类的身体里，带着一个承诺去拯救他所肩负的每一个人，还有一个女神伸出她疯狂而又贪婪的手，准备吞噬世界。九喇嘛是尾兽中最强大的，悠久而年长，强壮得令人难以置信，但他除此之外什么也不是。他从来都不是英雄，不管鸣人是怎么想的。他从来都不是一个英雄，没有鸣人推动他向前、督促他前进，他甚至从来都不是好的一方。他在鸣人的身边战斗了很多年，帮助鸣人、拯救生命、保护尽可能多的人，但这都是因为 **鸣人** 。

然而，突然间，丝丝恐惧缠绕上九喇嘛的背脊：如果鸣人现在甚至都不在世呢？如果他回到了远在鸣人还没有出生的年代，那他将不得不花费数年，甚至 **数十年** 的时间来等待那道光芒的出现，等待他的第一个朋友去接近他曾经的样子。

如果鸣人 **永远** 不会再是他曾经的样子呢?

如果彻底改变鸣人才是拯救他的唯一方法呢?

九喇嘛不傻。人类是由他们的经历，由他们过去的每一件小事所塑造的。作为四代目火影的儿子，与父母和朋友们一起长大的鸣人，完全不会是九喇嘛所知道的那个鸣人。改变一个事件，那个鸣人就不复存在了。

这完全是自私的，但九喇嘛不希望那样。他想要他的鸣人，那个有着明亮蓝眼睛的男孩能笑着直面死亡，永不放弃、永不屈服，愿意为他所爱的人做任何事—— **做任何事** 。任何其他版本的鸣人都是不同的、错误的，而九喇嘛认为他会恨那个人、那个伪装者，因为他所认识的鸣人是最伟大的，没有其他版本能与他匹敌。

愤怒现在蕴藏着，被封锁起来并埋藏于心。他慢慢地吐了一大口气，然后把脚挪到身下，小心翼翼地站起来。两足行走是一件很熟悉的事情，但现在的平衡不同。他必须站直，而不是弯着腰往前走，他的视野变窄了，很奇怪。寒风使他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，脸颊上感到刺刺的疼，这让他觉得不舒服。此刻，他甚至都没有注意到自己紧紧地抱着手臂，只为了稍微暖和一点。

他衬衫上的血迹—— **鸣人的衬衫** ——已经结冰了，他尽量不去想它。

从物理角度看，他认为自己并没有距离他所来自的未来太远。这仍然是在土之国，在边境附近的山区。在他的视野范围的边缘，如果他眯着眼睛，视线穿过逐渐落下的雪，他可以隐约辨认出樱被袭击时所在的那座山峰的形状。但那时是盛夏，所有的雪都融化了，而现在这感觉就像真正的冬天，猛烈而刺骨。

叫喊是没有用的，因为没有人会回答：他们当初选择这个地方躲起来，就是因为它总是空的。即使是岩忍也不喜欢来这里——如果九喇嘛真的回溯了足够远，岩隐村仍然存在着的话。九喇嘛爬过火山口的边缘，停下来确定了方位，然后朝东南方向走去。

刚走三步，一股熟悉的查克拉使他停下了脚步。

九喇嘛飞快地转向西方，眼睛扫视着前方几码远的陡坡，然后又向下仔细看了看岩石密布的森林。一会儿后，查克拉又出现了，过热的查克拉在一股蒸汽浪潮中融化了周围的雪，接着蒸汽被风卷走了。

再度炸开的愤怒让九喇嘛措手不及。

腐蚀性的红色查克拉爆发出来。他甚至还没做出决定就开始行动了，带爪子的脚深深刨进雪地里，向前跳了五大步，从山的边缘跳了下去，然后从山坡上滑了下来。寒冷灼伤了他赤裸的皮肤，但九喇嘛的脑子里充满了血腥的红色怒火，他持续着闪避雪松，向恐惧与力量交织的地方前进。空气已经变暖了，他脚下的雪化成了水，露出了光裸的地面。

随着最后一跳，九喇嘛落在露出表面的巨石上，石头温暖得像在太阳下烤过一样。他向下看了看——

在两山之间，一个穿着红黑色盔甲的男人正面对着一个穿着熟悉的云花纹黑斗篷的男人。穆王的查克拉在翻滚，带着愤怒和害怕，尽管他的人柱力将此用来创造更多的蒸汽。九喇嘛立刻就注意到了自己的同伴。他咧开嘴，露出钝化的人类牙齿，凶猛地咆哮着，从石头上跳了起来，落在晓成员和岩隐村忍者之间。

他只看了一眼就想起了那个人，想起了他曾经差点杀死鸣人，九喇嘛吼道:“角都！”

没有瞳孔的绿色眼睛在他身上闪了闪，然后轻蔑而又厌烦地移开了视线。“我不认识你，所以你没有赏金，”那人冷冷地说，“滚开，我很忙。”

九喇嘛笑了，笑声几乎撕裂开他的喉咙，很痛，但他没有理会。“你的同伴在哪里?”他耻笑着，看到穆王和他的人柱力紧张地发抖。“藏在灌木丛里?”你们这些晓的狗东西，除非是自己的性命攸关，否则就不知道如何光明正大地战斗了，是吗?”

这让他又被看了一眼，这次的目光更加锐利。角都把他的注意力完全移到了九喇嘛身上。他警惕地眯起眼睛，问道:“你怎么知道这个名字?”

九喇嘛给了这男人一个无比恶意的笑容，向前一步，接着开始绕圈子，当角都忽略了穆王而跟着他的时候，九喇嘛恶毒地满意起来。“嗯？晓 ?那，佩恩和长门怎么样?也许你会感兴趣，我怎么知道是宇智波斑这个名字能影响你的情绪。嗯，我打赌你不知道。”

从角都因警惕而微微睁大的眼睛来判断，他不知道。九喇嘛不打算让他逃跑，也不打算利用他的知识。他砰砰的心跳声一下下重击着耳膜，除了把手嵌进角都体内再撕扯开之外，他很难再去想其他的事情了，但只要知道——不管晓的财主是多么“不朽”，他都不会活着离开这个地方——就足够了。

角都可能擅长计划，擅长欺骗他的对手，可能会利用他的年龄优势，但九喇嘛比他更年长，而且 **很生气** 。

站在他面前的是辉夜的提线木偶之一，如果他现在不能报复辉夜，报复她的棋子至少可以方便地分散注意力。

“你的同伴在哪？”他又问。“我把你这疯狗放倒的时候，不如让我弟弟去对付他。”

角都改变了姿势，变成了九喇嘛很久以前通过鸣人的眼睛看到过的姿势。“死了，”他漫不经心地说，“那个傻瓜赌输了我的三份赏金，所以我杀了他。”

那他的同伴就不是飞段。这是一个不错的方法来判断他所在的是多远的过去，九喇嘛扩大了脸上的笑容。“那好吧，只能这样了，穆王只好等到我这结束了。”

穆王和他的人柱力都露出了困惑的表情，但是人柱力身周的查克拉闪烁着，作为回应，九喇嘛铺开自己的查克拉，让它们像潮水一样围在他身周。他的查克拉在灰暗中燃烧着，像一层红色的护罩。

九喇嘛残忍地笑着，而角都快速地后退了一步。

“我可以，”他一边懒洋洋地说着，一边围着角都走，就仿佛眼前的这个赏金猎人是猎物一样，“杀你一次，彻底地杀了你，然后就完事了。但我觉得这听起来很无聊，不是吗?”

他不应该玩弄自己的目标。鸣人不止一次地指责他在吸引了敌人的注意力后说得太多——哈哈，明明他自己也是这样——但九喇嘛并不在意。首要的一点是，他是一只狐狸——他要是想在杀死对手之前玩弄他们，他完全可以用自己的近猫习性来解释。毕竟，狐狸在犬科和猫科中更接近猫科，当然，它们远比二者都要优越。

不过，看起来角都的耐心似乎已经到头了。他结了一个蛇印，使自己的皮肤变黑变硬，然后快速向前冲去。九喇嘛把脚趾戳进光秃秃的地里，躲开攻击的同时重重地踢了角都一脚。通常他会用一条尾巴猛击对方，让他飞到山的另一侧，然后用火烤他，现在这种形式比较弱。他的爪子刮到了角都，但没有穿透他，踢击则几乎没有放慢角都的速度。九喇嘛骂了一声又跳了回来。接着他又一次跳起，在半空中翻转身体落在角都背上。他的手指扫过斗篷，撕破布料并抓走了一个面具，而角都则怒吼着要赶走他。

九喇嘛落在了雪松上，当他从中挣脱出来落到地上时，他又笑了起来。“太敏感了，太敏感了，”他嘲笑道，肚中的怒火就像一个锋利的水泡，“怎么，我不能这么玩?”

角都咆哮着退了一步。他抖下自己破碎的斗篷，转过身来。看到角都释放出四个面具怪，九喇嘛几乎控制不住自己。他蹲下身子，用手来回刮着石头，构筑起自己的查克拉。像这样一头扑向角都是很蠢，但——

鸣人已经不在了，而九喇嘛觉得他再也不会在乎任何事情了。

从地怨虞根茎之间的某个地方，面具怪们向他移来，九喇嘛紧张地考虑着。火遁和风遁面具怪是最危险的，因为他们可以合体一起攻击，所以他需要先解决其中一个。还是说……

好吧，两者都是可行的。

九喇嘛低低地笑了一声，朝着风遁面具怪向前一扑。那个怪物颤抖着，展开薄薄的翅膀，但还没来得及发动攻击，就被九喇嘛用一只手抓了一把。这么近的距离下，这一击的冲击是毁灭性的，他像是撕裂宣纸一样撕裂了面具怪。九喇嘛没等残片落下就跳了过去，瞄准角都。

角都骂着后退了一步，深灰色的地怨虞破出体内向前刺去。“我只好要用你的心脏来代替被你毁掉的那个了！””他咆哮着，“去死!”

“哈!”九喇嘛滑到一边，在角都抓住他之前转过身喷出一股火焰。地怨虞抽动着，出现了一个缺口，九喇嘛抓住机会钻到下面，露出自己的指甲准备攻击内脏。

他的指甲抓在石头般坚硬的皮肤上，一点痕迹也没有留下。九喇嘛咆哮着，可角都却打在了他的喉咙上，并躲开了火焰。角都有了这次防备，再一次攻击是很困难的，但九喇嘛不顾一切，当角都扭过身子面对他时，他向下猛击。冲击的力量相对较弱，地怨虞及时阻止了部分，但角都仍被撞飞到石头上，发出了愤怒和痛苦的呼喊。

突然有一阵蒸汽爆炸的尖锐声音，让九喇嘛眩晕了一下，分了神，只能堪堪躲避开飞来的火遁面具怪。穆王的人柱力并没有看他，但保持着移动和跳转，又一次带着蒸汽踢向雷遁面具怪。九喇嘛对这一华丽的举动嗤之以鼻，但他借鉴了这一方法，并瞄准了土遁面具怪。这一次，他有足够的准备，并放出了精确比例的阴阳查克拉，让它们在手中旋转。

这很容易、非常容易。这么多年来，他见过、感受过多少次鸣人这样做？多少次他们的结合攻击——尾兽模式下的螺旋丸，炸毁了敌人的阵列？

(去想这种事再也不会发生，该有多么痛苦？)

攻击的那一刻，尾兽模式爆发开来，就算没有九喇嘛过去的那种威力，也仍足以直直撕扯开土遁面具怪。紧接着，在角都可以完全躲开之前就撕裂他，连带着破坏他身后的树和石。赏金猎人骂着猛地一击，而九喇嘛甚至没有试图躲避。他又挥出一击，这次只是用手。当角都那伸长的、奇怪而橡胶似的肢体被刺穿时，九喇嘛笑了，再也没有任何土矛来硬化角都的皮肤。虽然他是可以在没有土遁面具怪的情况下使用土矛，但几乎不太需要考虑——当他面对的是一个尾兽和一个毅然的人柱力。

突然有一阵臭氧的气味——

烧灼、炙热、疼痛，九喇嘛尖叫着滚到一边。他正面朝下重重地摔在地上，肩膀一阵火辣辣的疼，听到人柱力的叫喊却无法回答。又是一声喊叫，传来雷遁面具怪破碎的声音，接着那个人柱力朝角都走去，但疼痛让九喇嘛不能集中注意力。疼痛已经开始消退、痊愈，但他不记得以前有过这样的疼痛。不是通过鸣人，也不是靠他自己——只是非常、非常罕见能有事物会让他受到伤害，这种突如其来的痛苦几乎和伤害本身一样惊悚。

当他手指下的皮肤重新组织起来时，疼痛感减轻了，九喇嘛向前一倒。那是一次粗略的攻击——雷遁面具怪放出的伪暗仅仅擦伤了他，而不是完全击中。九喇嘛对鸣人有了新的敬意，他被佐助的千鸟穿过心脏还活了下来。

沉重而响亮的脚步声使他抬起头来。这名全副武装的男子正在靠近，背上的装置所散发出的蒸汽渐渐消失，他蹲在九喇嘛身边，小心地问道：“他走了。你没事吧？”

“还好，”九喇嘛气呼呼地说，他垂下手，露出了新的、完好无损的皮肤，然后又重新站了起来。他最好现在就去跟着角都，在他能找到任何心脏来代替那些被破坏的之前，但是九喇嘛能感觉到角都正在快速地向东移动，几乎到了他的感知边缘，即将消失。九喇嘛怀疑自己能否在这个人消失之前抓住他。

该死的，他想，把手握成拳头，指甲划破了他的裤子。 **见鬼去吧。那曾是我的机会。**

现在是一个失去的机会。更糟的是，晓将知道有人了解他们的秘密。九喇嘛希望角都不会告诉他们，但这是愚蠢的乐观。更有可能的情况是，他会把一些信息留给自己，但把其余的告诉晓，这意味着他们会为有人追杀他们而做好准备。他妈的。

他不应该在战斗里掺一脚的。这是 **愚蠢又鲁莽** 的，但……

鸣人会这么做的。为了拯救穆王，鸣人会在一瞬间就选择牺牲保持神秘的优势，也不会为曝光自己而伤心。此时此地，九喇嘛认为他也应该这么做。

他叹了口气，用一只手把头发从脸上拨开，然后转了转眼睛。“告诉你的尾兽，别乱动了。”他厉声命令道，“这让我头疼。”

那个人柱力僵硬了一下，但没有退缩，反而给了九喇嘛一个警惕的眼神。“你知道很多你不该知道的事情，”他顿了顿，接着说，“你是谁?”

事实上，除了鸣人外，九喇嘛从未给过别人他的名字。他犹豫了很长时间，仔细斟酌，然后轻轻地叹了口气。人类自由地分享他们的名字，他现在是人类了，至少在外表上是这样，所以他最好接受这个习惯。“九喇嘛，”他回答，然后不屑地看着穆王激动起来，“对，对，你这个海豚头怪物，是我。别像条落在地上的鲤鱼一样乱蹦乱跳，这不像个尾兽。”

人柱力盯着他看，好像他才是此刻的怪物。“你……那么熟悉他？”

九喇嘛耸耸肩，小心地看向别处。他在一小块草地上擦了擦沾满血的手，然后又把脸上的头发拨开，脸上闪过一丝恼怒，回答道:“我们以前见过面。你是谁?”

人柱力很明显地停顿思考了一下，接着歪了歪他的脑袋。“我是汉，是岩隐村的忍者。谢谢你的帮助，我不确定没有你我能不能独自活下来。”

九喇嘛停顿了一下，不情愿地抬头看着那个高个子男人，然后叹了口气。他闭上眼睛，恼火地揉了揉额头，因为这完全是疯狂的，完全是 **愚蠢** 的。当他再次抬头时，看到了那淡褐色的眼睛，他为它们不是蓝色的而感到愤怒。他憎恨汉那彬彬有礼、小心翼翼的演讲，因为它缺少一股欢快而旺盛的洪流，没有点缀着一抹灿烂的 **信服力** 。这不是他的人柱力，也永远不可能。他气量很小，他愿意为此而恨这个男人。

失去鸣人的伤痛远比比他受到的物理伤害更严重，九喇嘛已经知道它不会有愈合伤口的一半那么容易。

从现在的痛苦程度来看，它可能永远无法痊愈。

“晓导致了我最好的朋友的死亡，”他说，这句话让他喉咙生疼，说话时像舌头上有酸一样灼痛。“如果你认识其他的人柱力，就把这个消息传下去。他们正在被追捕，这些混蛋不会罢手的，除非他们把所有的人柱力都抓回来，把尾兽从他们身上扯下来。”

汉安静了下来，仔细盯着九喇嘛看了一会，然后点点头。“我会告诉老紫的，”他平静地提议。“我相信他已经见过其他几个人了，所以他可以让他们知道。谢谢你，九喇嘛。”

九喇嘛站起身来，不以为然地说:“反正我们也没能杀死那个混蛋。”几根神经痛苦地抽搐着，使他咬牙切齿时手臂抽搐，但这种感觉过了一会儿就消失了。“没有我，你之后也会明白的。”

除非……他不会明白。穆王是第一个被抓的尾兽，可他现在可能不是第一个。在九喇嘛干预战斗的时候，很可能已经改变了历史，改变了过去。

这太遥远，太微小的变化无法影响到鸣人，但突然间，九喇嘛的脑子里唯一的想法就是去找那个男孩，亲自去看看，来做个保证。他不能——他不会，让他的鸣人被毁灭，不会被他自己的行为，也不会被任何人的行为毁灭。他会先死，然后连带着一起毁灭世界。

下定了决心，九喇嘛站直了身体。去木叶要往东南走几天，所以他最好现在就出发。“祝你好运，”他说，给了汉和穆王一个随意的挥手，转身向石头密布的森林。

“等等!”汉喊道，九喇嘛不耐烦地皱着眉回头看去，那人正抽出一卷封着的卷轴。“一件额外的制服，”他解释道，捕捉到库拉玛略带警惕的目光。“我带着多余，而你似乎没有任何补给。像这样到任何地方地方去都很困难。”

九喇嘛怀疑地看了一眼这个人的盔甲。“谢谢，但我不喜欢走路时叮当作响，”他干巴巴地说。

汉朝他眨了眨眼，显然很吃惊，然后轻笑起来。“哦，不，”他安慰地说，打开了一个小背包。过了一会儿，他把几件叠好的衣服扔给九喇嘛，九喇嘛下意识地接住了它们。“把它们当作是我的谢礼吧。”他低声说。

出于骄傲，九喇嘛想要争辩，但风的寒冷和他光脚踩在雪地上的刺痛使他确信不是这样。“谢谢，”他粗声粗气地说，把它们塞到腋下。“别——别被抓住。”

汉严肃地歪着头。“你的……弟弟会安全的。”他给出保证，这句话显然在他嘴里留下了一种奇怪的感觉，九喇嘛粗鲁地笑了。

“他最好这样，”他说，然后又转过身去。”然后，穆王，如果有什么可以做的，别放弃机会，好的人柱力很难找，也难留。”

不等回答，九喇嘛就跳了三大步，落到一棵松树的树枝上。它不停地抖动，不像九喇嘛之前——通过鸣人，在火之国所习惯的那样结实。但他能在摇摆的树枝上保持平衡的时间足够他跳跃到下一根树枝上，然后再跳向下一根。片刻之后，他迅速向南移动，瞄准石林中最近的突破口。

去木叶是愚蠢的行为，更何况此时此刻他应该去追赶角都。这是鸣人级别的愚蠢，盲目地推开所有的逻辑和理性，仅仅因为一个珍贵的人在远方，仅仅因为他们可能需要他。但九喇嘛一点也不需要考虑他要不要试一试。他想要的只是他的人柱力，想要他最好的朋友回到他身边。如果他得不到鸣人回来，那么他只想看到鸣人，向自己证明那个男孩是活着的、存在的。

他衬衫上的血冻住了，寒冷紧贴着他的皮肤。尽管如此，九喇嘛还是把他的手按在了上面，这让他想起了鸣人最后的牺牲，并迫使他麻木的四肢加快了速度。

他想要的只是鸣人，而辉夜也不能阻止他接近那个男孩。


	3. III: Succor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [succor / ˈsəkər/ , assistance and support in times of hardship and distress. Middle English via Old French from medieval Latin succursus, from Latin succurrere ‘run to the help of,’ from sub- ‘from below’ + currere ‘run.’.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：这几章充满了愤怒，我道歉。但是我们需要一个彻底的崩溃以期重生。这将是最后一个充满悲痛的章节。呃，大概吧。

像个人类一样行路简直太蠢了。

的确，九喇嘛早就应该对人类必须要到处行走的单调乏味感到习惯了，尤其是在他自己 **一步可以跨越一里** 的情况下。但是被困在人柱力的身体里就代表着当他感到乏味的时候，他完全可以选择不看。很多时间他都花在睡觉上。或者，在鸣人和他建立信任关系之前，他无时不刻不充满愤怒。密谋着，计划着，恢复着，打盹着，回忆六道仙人最后的话语——这就是他的生活。

这些活动中，没有一个使他能够从容面对他现在移动的速度就像蛞蝓爬行这个事实。

同时，当他看到周围都是人，也感到不安。好吧，也不算到处都是，显然现在是冬天，面对着土之国的皑皑白雪和火之国的严寒，大多数人都足够明智地选择待在家里。但在外的人数还是远远超过了九喇嘛所习惯的。辉夜从来不在乎附加损失，很快平民就被消灭殆尽了。她不能像使用忍者的尸体一样使用他们的尸体——没有查克拉脉络，又或者查克拉脉络严重萎缩，樱一度研究过这个——但她不想读赌某一时间恰好有能够模制她的查克拉的人出生的可能性。

人们走在路上的动作让九喇嘛感到很奇怪，为此他扔出了大量的奇怪眼神，也收到了一大把。当然，他把大部分都忽略了。必须承认汉是个大块头，最壮硕的人柱力，九喇嘛甚至感觉他在汉借给他的大衣服里 **游动** 。看起来就好像他抢劫了一个巨人、拿走了他的衣服似的。这让他感到烦躁，而实际上不仅这个，当下的 **一切** 都让他感到烦躁。

他又想到了鸣人，想着鸣人在这种处境下会做什么，说什么。 **他也许会大笑，如此明亮又快乐，双手背在脑后大摇大摆地走过街路，脑袋空空毫无计划，但是毫不怀疑一切都会朝好的方向发展。** 九喇嘛几乎能看到鸣人从他的视角边缘出现，走在他的身旁。他猛地甩了甩头，才把幻觉赶走。

**他的鸣人已经死了。** 他将要去见的那个小男孩还远没有成长为他的鸣人。即使九喇嘛会用尽一切努力来使他最终成为那个人，未来也并非注定。

如果要完成他的鸣人的遗愿，九喇嘛几乎是必须要亲手毁灭使现在的鸣人成长为他的鸣人的一切可能性。因为他是阻止辉夜的英雄，要肩负起不让她卷土重来的责任。绝必须死，彻彻底底地消失，而这意味着九喇嘛应该把其他晓组织的成员一同解决。

事实上这并不算难，考虑到他们的目标和第一次的行动。对人柱力的威胁就是对鸣人的威胁，九喇嘛不会让这样的威胁继续存在。

愤怒的火花在这些麻烦事的表面下闪烁，九喇嘛的狂暴与多年的囚禁教会他的钢铁般的自制力缠绕扭曲在一起。这回没有看守他的狱卒了，没有红头发的女人绞紧锁链，也没有金发的小男孩，坚决不让他的力量伤害任何人。九喇嘛看起来就像个人。他再也不是那个巨大的恶兆——那个怪兽依旧被封印在鸣人的灵魂中，沉浸于无尽的仇恨与愤怒当中。可依旧，他暂时还无法承担放纵自己的愤怒的后果，至少在他完全习惯作为一个人生活之前，不行。

角都击败了他。如果汉没有和他一起战斗，可能九喇嘛就会这么死在雪中，让鸣人的牺牲变得毫无意义。他不知道这具身体的自愈能力如何，也不想去测试。辉夜的查克拉棒消失了，但这究竟是封印的功劳，还是鸣人身体的功劳？九喇嘛的查克拉是否造成了什么改变，毕竟鸣人的身体系统已经如此习惯同时具有他的查克拉和一个漩涡的强大生命力？

属于漩涡的那部分已经 **不在了** 。鸣人的查克拉没有留下任何痕迹，而九喇嘛努力过，检查了这具刚刚熟悉的身体中的每一个细胞，试图找到哪怕那么一点前主存在过的证明。它现在更像是一个空的容器，一个被掏出了最后一点残留物的果酱瓶，被清洁得一干二净，孤零零地留给九喇嘛。

这个小鬼该死地擅长封印术。为什么，为什么他就不能找到某个方法让他们两个都回来？为什么他们的完美搭档不能被保留？九喇嘛知道自己热情和能力的极限，但鸣人 **没有极限** 。鸣人本可以拯救所有人，打到最后一个敌人，站在胜利的巅峰。无论有没有九喇嘛在身边，他都是一个英雄。

**九喇嘛是个被困在实体中的自然灾害** ，除此之外，他几乎什么也不是。

他又想起来，鸣人把他送回过去之前的那个画面：到处是血，黑暗，无光泽的黑色金属，樱的尸体就好像被丢弃的人偶一样倒在地上。他想起鸣人怎样跌落，他的身体撞到地面上时，又发出了怎样一种低沉平淡的响声。太晚了，他无法停止封印的启动。他试图不去想那股疯狂的查克拉，不去想冰冷的现实击打在他脸上，在他身旁扭曲，破碎。而那些仅剩的，鸣人留在这具身体里的东西都慢慢地消耗殆尽。人类的灵魂太过脆弱以至于无法承受时光回溯。

可是九喇嘛毫发无损地活了下来。 **这算什么呢？**

九喇嘛知道他自己不是一个恶魔，无论那些蠢货试图把他叫做什么；他对邪恶了解甚少，同样地，对善良也所知甚少。这是当然的，因为他是一个由恶意和仇恨组成的生物，但是他的恶意和仇恨来源于人类本身。他仅仅是六道仙人最初制造他的样子，如果人们认为他邪恶，那他就是邪恶。他只是人们的黑暗面的镜像投射，可是鸣人一次次地向他证明哪怕他反映了人们的黑暗面，这并不意味着他就不能反映人们的光明面了。这个世界也许对他来说没什么意义，人们生活又死去，于他恰似蜉蝣朝生暮死，一瞬即逝，但是鸣人从来不像这样。对于鸣人来说，他们是他必须拯救的对象。

九喇嘛想，这意味着我能够实行自己的复仇，仅作为实现目标的一点附加福利。

夜晚的气温下降得很快。九喇嘛皱起了脸，抬眼看向贯穿天际的深灰色阴云。除了在山上，雪在火之国很少见。但显然，九喇嘛的绝佳运气让他撞上了一阵暴风雪。他没有钱，所以没法去旅馆躲避风暴。而哪怕汉慷慨地送了他一件完好的衣服，它也没有厚实到足以抵抗暴风雪的程度。他现在正穿过农田，到处是平地，所以他甚至也没法寻找一个山洞。所以仅剩的两个选择——要么就这么睡在路边的灌木丛中，要么就闯进随便什么人的家里。而对于后者可能带来的一系列麻烦，九喇嘛敬谢不敏。

前面有光，密密地连绵成一小片，九喇嘛决定无论怎样他要去看一下那边的旅馆（如果有的话）。也许某个旅馆老板会同情他，让他以劳动抵作旅费，即使这可能会伤害他的自尊心。九喇嘛不情愿地想， **自尊心还没有金贵到不惜冻死也要维护的地步** 。

除此之外，他仍然光着脚。他已经开始感受不到自己的脚趾了。即使他对于人体的警告信息有多么生疏，他知道这 **不是** 一个好的预兆。

至少现在行动变得没那么难了。当他从郊野进入城镇中心时，九喇嘛酸涩地想。虽然九喇嘛差点把自己烧焦，但打了一架确实使他现在对身体的掌控更好了。这不是第一次他掌控鸣人的身体，但是……这种空虚感叫人发慌。一百多年来，九喇嘛一直和人类共享身体，当他挣扎失败时就被摁回意识的深处，失去这种抑制就好像失去一直以来存在着的重力，让他感到无所适从。他很难把握平衡，并且几乎要被永无止境的沉默和死寂逼疯。

**鸣人一直在活动着，哪怕他失去控制的时候。他永远在思考，在感知，可现在——现在只有空虚。什么也没有。**

找到旅馆并不难。九喇嘛逼自己清空纷杂的思绪，把视线放在了标识上。至少它没写不付钱的人会被扔出去，所以九喇嘛决定这也许是事情顺利发展的第一步。但他依旧对旅店老板能好说话些不抱太大希望。也许他是被自己的和鸣人童年的经历先入为主了，但他确实见过太多人性的晦暗，而关于光明的那部分，大部分都是由鸣人带来的。

十有八九，这是因为他们的世界就是这样。当你除了一个雇佣兵，一个忍者外什么也不是，你很难继续保持一个乐观的心态。即使是鸣人有时也是现实的：忍者就是忍者，人们雇佣他们，所以村子能够继续运转。留给理想和意识形态的空间少得可怜，鸣人只有成为火影后才触碰到那块空间，更不要说普通人了。

轻叹一声，九喇嘛把垂到眼前的长发拨开，然后走向旅馆。旅馆里一片亮堂，当他推开门时，能看到一个小酒吧和一片餐区。食物的香味让他的肚子叫了起来，九喇嘛皱了皱脸，用手压了压腹部。这些生理反应很……奇怪。他依旧没有习惯它们，即使他当了那么久的人体寄居者。亲身体验这些感受与知道它们的发生是不一样的。

当他进入旅馆时，他得到了一些锐利的、谨慎的目光，但除此外就没别的了。这也很奇怪。九喇嘛仍旧习惯于没有从鸣人那里了解过他的人对着他尖叫。但现在他就像个正常人一般高，好吧，也许比正常人矮了一点——鸣人这个家伙从来就没有成功超过平均身高。突然减少的存在感让他感到奇怪。

把思绪甩开，九喇嘛观察了一下旅馆的四周，然后走向楼底的小桌。坐在那儿的老妇人抬起了头，又低了下去，过了一会儿才反应过来。一根眉毛怀疑般地高高翘起，但是她放下笔，礼貌地问，“有什么需要吗？”

九喇嘛痛恨这个。 **那个臭小鬼远比他更能得心应手地应付一切** ，他想，并且为这个念头感到 **刺痛** 。深吸一口，他逼迫自己不要粗暴地开口，而是问她，“呃，你是不是愿意用一晚上的食宿换一些工作？”

谨慎变为了考虑的表情，那个女人上下打量了他一会儿。“我们有需要砍的柴火，”她犹豫后开口，“我的儿子原本可以搞定，但现在他被南道上的那些土匪弄伤了。”

九喇嘛克制自己不要皱脸。从 **恶魔九尾** ，黑暗人性之鞭，到 **砍柴的樵夫** 。牛鬼绝对会嘲笑他。至于守鹤，他可能会 **活生生** 笑死。“也许我可以帮你们干翻那帮土匪？”他提出，微笑着。如果他笑的太夸张了，这不是他的错。

这为他赢来了一个更锐利的眼神。“你是个忍者？”那女人问，显然在找护额。

九喇嘛没有鸣人的护额，无论是木叶的旧护额还是辉夜开始铲平忍村后的联盟护额，这使事情一方面简单些，一方面又更麻烦了。两个都会带来问题，但也能解决问题。但现在两个都遗失了，所以九喇嘛仅仅点了点头，说，“流浪忍者。”

“从你的外表我就应该有这个猜测。”旅馆主人精明地说。“如果你保证会把那群土匪解决，你就能留下。5号房没有客人，我们还提供晚饭。”

他得克制自己才不会发怒。同时他想起来鸣人在和他分别的时候提醒过他让他照一下镜子。回忆让他感到悲伤的刺痛，以及恼怒感。“好吧，我保证，”他说，“等我明天醒了我就去解决他们。”

一场战斗听起来不错，无论她是不是愿意为此提供食宿，九喇嘛都乐意去干。土匪大多结寨，所以九喇嘛杀了他们后总有地方住。但一顿热餐依旧胜过在被扫荡过的瓦砾废墟中搜寻食物，而且还有一张柔软的床。最后的五年，这些东西已经成为稀缺的享受。鸣人对此抱怨太久了，如果条件允许挑剔，九喇嘛不愿意委屈自己。

“成交。”她同意了，递过一把钥匙。“记住了，5号房，我会让一个姑娘来送餐。”

九喇嘛笨拙地道谢，转身准备找个空桌。角落里有一个，正贴着墙，他松了口气，走向它。直觉让他选择一个黑暗的地方待着。他的伤口还在 **隐隐作痛** ，即使肉体的创伤已经愈合。理性告诉他那没有用，可他的内里那只真正的狐狸仍想找个地方蜷缩起来，直到痛楚减轻。

他回想起，当辉夜杀死佐助时，鸣人的悲痛。它有时会消隐，就像退潮的海浪，但它从未完全消失过。即使鸣人对于九喇嘛来说不是恋人而是朋友，他也不认为这样的悲痛会有什么区别，毋论减轻。

**有些东西随着时间的流逝痊愈。失去会结痂，但无法被磨平。**

噩梦突然袭来。

九喇嘛在清晨之前从梦中惊醒，呼吸困难，身体被冷汗浸湿，开始发抖。这次他看到了鸣人无声息的脸，面无表情，上面有那些被辉夜控制的尸体标志性的腐败灰痕。除此之外什么也没有，没有危险，没有威胁，但仅仅是这个就足以让九喇嘛痛苦地蜷缩起来，手指在发间握成拳，无视指甲刺痛头皮的撕裂感。深吸一口气，然后吐出颤抖的，粗重的低吼，九喇嘛紧闭双眼，试图用鸣人留给他的最后一个微笑来抵抗他的恐怖幻觉。

**这不是真的。** 他的理智告诉他，他看到的仅仅是这个身体的倒下。既然他使用的正是鸣人的身体，辉夜不可能做到像操纵人偶一样激活它。

但九喇嘛听到了。鸣人的身体落到地面的闷响。被扔在一边，毫无意义，遗失了真正的鸣人的灵魂。如今九喇嘛就要每天面对这个提醒他发生过的一切的身体。 **每一次心跳，每一个行动，都在提醒他那个画面。因为这是鸣人的身体，而九喇嘛偷窃了它，占据了它。** 也许他一度这么想过，但那是二十年前的事了。他才是那个伪物，那个赝品，他从没那么痛恨自己过。他的仇恨总是对着别人的，但现在——

他倒不如亲手杀了鸣人，至少那是他自己的选择。至少他能亲手撕开鸣人的动脉。

声音自己从身体里挤了出来。像刀一样锋利，沙哑，几乎窒息。九喇嘛的身体在颤抖。他的脸又湿了，尽管他不明白，但他在哭。他在为自六道仙人后照进他世界的第一束光哭泣，为他最好的朋友的逝去而哭泣，为他的伙伴，为所有人里面唯一一个会无条件地爱他和他的灵魂的生灵哭泣。

鸣人不在了，只留下九喇嘛。

这很痛。世界感觉如此空旷，如此寂寞，就好像马上要在他的脚下裂开，将他放逐到遥远的虚空中。之前，愤恨和恼怒填充了他。然而，在此冰凉月色的辉照之下，它们都走远了。悲痛渐渐升起，满溢开来，像要从小小的人类身体里倾泻而出。九喇嘛感觉他快被悲痛浸透，整个地溺死。可是它没有，它只是越堆越高，永无解脱，只是—— **只是悲痛。** **只是悲哀** 。

仅仅是那种迷失，灼烧感，那不停扭动着的直钻内心的意识—— **一切都不再一样了** 。

他们战斗了那么久。为了活着，为了复仇，为了保护剩下的人。一线希望从未死去过。他们相信有一天，他们能赢回自己的世界。鸣人做了那么多，向他们讲述那美好的未来，那里充满和平，归属感，有他们的家人。鸣人甚至一直保持着那丝希望，相信九喇嘛能成功回去，拯救一切，给所有人带来美好结局。

但是九喇嘛不在其中。 **他的世界永远回不来了。** 直到这具身体倒下为止，他将一直活在这陌生的悲哀之中，这陌生的人类情感之中，用每一秒来悼念他 **究竟失去了什么** 。

  
“操你的。”他轻语，几乎就要啜泣，他把他的额头埋在膝盖上，用手臂环绕住自己。“操你的！”

但这次没有愤怒参杂其中。只有痛楚。虽然九喇嘛知道愤怒并不是永远消失了。他恨这个。他恨自己的软弱，恨他不能像处理自己的愤怒与怨恨一样处理这种痛楚，恨他竟然希望代替鸣人牺牲但他不能。他从未想过为任何人做到这一步，但是没有鸣人的世界让他无所留恋。

他的感伤中没有浪漫的成分，没有欲望或者任何与之相关的东西。但是鸣人是 **他的** ，是第一个他给出名字的人类，赢得了他的信任、他的友谊和他的爱。鸣人是那个能让他做任何事的人，失去他就好像把九喇嘛的灵魂撕扯成两半，抢走其中的一块，然后逼着他这样不完整地过下去。

“够了，”他和自己说，告诉这个小小的，脆弱的身体，但是没有用。热泪奔涌而出，情难自禁。他猛地起来，焦躁又痛苦地鞭笞着空气，在空中徒劳地劈砍发泄。“够了！”他大叫，叫声在一半停止了了，他无力再开口。

他不能一直哭。自暴自弃得有个度。

离黎明还有几个小时，但是九喇嘛待不住了。他陷入了陌生的情绪沼泽。他曾作为一个尾兽有过感知和情感，但是……这不一样。不像这样强烈，也没有那么多痛楚。这种感觉全然崭新，但他已经开始痛恨它了。他的四肢颤抖着，眼眶干涩，喉咙生疼，胸口像是失去了什么似的空荡荡。如此易碎，有那么多弱点，那么多致命处。

但他并非盲目地恨着人类，再也不了。也许鸣人是人类中最好的那个，但是通过他，九喇嘛认识了更多人——逝去了，但他一度称他们为朋友，并且愿意为他们战斗到最后一刻。他们的软弱也给了他们力量这些力量他曾经难以理解，但他想，有一天他会明白的。

焦躁不安和陌生的寂静中，他为借来的长袍系上腰带。旅馆充斥着此起彼伏的鼾声，他为此皱了皱脸。忍者不打鼾，这是规则。因此他对此极其不习惯，甚至惊讶于自己居然能睡这么久都没被吵醒。现在他很乐意离开这个充满鼾声的地方。

当他进入主屋的时候旅馆主人刚刚点起灯，她看起来有点吃惊。“你起得很早啊，忍者先生。”她一边转身一边问，“准备当早起的鸟儿吗？”

“最好打他们个措手不及。”九喇嘛粗鲁地说，准备离开。其他人的存在让他感觉不自在，就好像被逆着毛抚摸了一样。他不想看到那些人，不想意识到他站在这里的原因，不想回忆鸣人牺牲的原因。 **因为鸣人为他们而死——他们不知道，没法知道，永远看不到那个鸣人，不知道他会为拯救他们付出多少代价。**

鸣人值得 **更多** 。

很长的一段时间，女人都没有回复。缓慢地，她转回身，用一种难以捉摸的表情打量他。“你没有武器。”她指出。

九喇嘛耸了耸肩，抬起一只手，他的指甲在灯下泛着冷光。“我不需要。”他说，向大门走了一步，“南道，对吧？”

这一次，女人没有叫回他。“对，”她说，当九喇嘛几乎就要碰到门的时候，又开口，“祝你好运。”

他没回答，推开了门。外面积了厚厚的一层雪，凛冽的寒风夹带着冰晶穿过空气，九喇嘛此刻强烈地希望要回他的皮毛和厚脚掌来抵御严寒。但是他答应过鸣人，他就会信守承诺。于是他咬紧牙关迈开步子，无视风雪的肆虐。他吸了一口气，谨慎，稳定，缓慢。他放开了感官，开始向南方走，搜寻着恶意和仇恨的味道。

这些情绪分布得零零散散。有些来自噩梦，有些来自零星的几个人，但还远远不到标准。 **伤害同类的恶意要更深一些，更加邪恶，** 于是九喇嘛继续前行，走出城镇，进入一片小树林。弦月下影子被拉长，但在尾兽的眼里不算什么，他静静地穿越黑暗。与一位女神持续了长达五年的游击战后，九喇嘛自信谁也无法发现他。

鸣人会喜欢这个的，他想，这个念头带来的刺痛感再一次被燃起的怒火削弱。帮助他人，提供帮助，打倒敌人——在这里的应该是鸣人，而非九喇嘛。不该是九喇嘛，他只是跟着鸣人的路子走，践行着他对鸣人的承诺。他做好事仅仅因为不想让鸣人失望。——不该是九喇嘛，这个仍在第一次失去重要的人的痛楚里蹒跚的 **困兽** 。

其他尾兽对他来说……是遗憾，因为他无法救他们。但是其中愤怒总是大于悲哀。不像失去鸣人，这件事给他的伤痛远远超出了他的想象。

但他可以处理这种感情，他想。至少他这么希望。对抗角都时没有那么多空闲给伤感，只有行动，反击，以及不断冒出的怒火。因为他让他想起了辉夜。

但是怒火比悲哀好，比忧郁好。九喇嘛可以忍受愤怒，但他不知道如何捱过后者的折磨。

他吸了口气，然后呼出，形成了一阵白雾。他闭上眼，停了下来。前方有一大块恶意的集中体，还有细细碎碎的残忍夹杂其中，正是九喇嘛曾花费百年时间不停追捕的感情。他的听力范围边缘，有人在大声谈论，几乎可以称作争吵。九喇嘛冷笑起来。

“找到你们了。”他轻喃，悄然前行，保持匍匐贴近地面的姿势。火光在树叶的间隙中闪烁，被掩护了，但是足够让九喇嘛看见。他将自己隐没在一棵多结瘤的栎树的影子中，悄悄观察营寨，然而——

**有人已经到了。**

**九喇嘛眨了眨眼，完全出乎意料。那个带着彩绘面具的忍者冲他眨了回去。**


	4. IV: Scintilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [scintilla / sinˈtilə/ , a tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling. From figurative use of Latin scintilla “particle of fire, spark, glittering speck, atom,” probably from proto-Indo-European ski-nto-, from root skai- "to shine, to gleam"]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：正如我之前说过的，这篇文章不是动画剧情的回放，但依旧会有相同之处——我的兄弟和我用一些特定的时空定点来塑造变化。当然事情不会完全相同，但相似会出现。

九喇嘛的第一反应是向前冲，举起爪子，想要把这个侵入者开膛破肚。第二反应则是藏匿起来，然后用一把火掩盖他逃脱的踪迹。

然而他的第三个反应则是，无视神经的紧绷痉挛停留在原地。因为那头银发——实在是太过熟悉了。

感谢老天，那个面具忍者——显然是 **暗部** ——同样没有做出什么敌对的举动。他和九喇嘛交换了眼神，谁也没有动。

九喇嘛小心又缓慢地后退一步，举起手，掌心朝外，表示自己没有武器。说实话，这个手势傻透了，估计是由平民传开来的——没有武器根本没法削弱一个忍者的威胁性。但是这个手势背后的含义是明确的，九喇嘛也完全不想和这个忍者打起来。并不是因为他觉得自己会输——他是九尾，他绝对不会再输给任何人，一个角都就够了——而是因为如果他们真的打起来，一定是至死方休。

生存在辉夜肆行的那个废墟世界意味着九喇嘛熟悉如何储存力量。然而，收回力量是另外一件事。经历教会他的是如何用尽可能少的代价换取成功，而他不能在这里和命运开赌。他不会拿必然的后果——即卡卡西的死对时间线的改变来赌，更不会拿鸣人来赌。

如果情况真的发展到那步，他会直接放弃这个任务，回去砍那该死的柴。他不会拿卡卡西的死究竟对塑造他的鸣人的成长有多大影响这件事冒险。

面具忍者像鸟类似的点了点头，如此轻快，又充满好奇，然后他举起了戴着手套的手。火光中，手语飞快闪过。九喇嘛犹疑地乜斜着他。诚然他和鸣人共处了近四十年——并且，作为火影，鸣人也确实需要学习暗部手语——但是他完全不懂这些奇怪的手势到底代表了什么鬼意义。

一个利落的手势，显然带着点急躁。而后这个暗部慢慢地重复了一遍他的手势。这回九喇嘛终于能看清了。他零星认出了几个——那个是“人质”，肯定是，然后另一个……要么是“救援”要么是“控制”，还是“晚饭”来着？九喇嘛实在认不太清楚——呃，也许是“六”？

**哦，操。**

九喇嘛翻了个白眼，挥了挥手，试图抓住男人的注意力，然后对营寨比了比大拇指。他比出八个指头，代表在火堆旁的和睡在一边的土匪，再指了指自己，最后用一根手指，以一种不可能被认错的手势抹过喉咙。

那个暗部表情空白地瞪了他很久。然后他轻叹了一口气，同意地点头。很好。

给了他一个龇着牙的笑容，九喇嘛把他的手爪掐进树干，向前一跃而起，安静地落在一根长长的枝干上。从这根树枝上他能缓慢地移动到营寨的外围。所见的景象让他立刻明白了刚刚那个暗部试图告诉他的东西。

那里有个女孩儿。很年幼，娇小，长相精致，她的头发被盘了起来，脸上有泪珠。她的裙子比他这么久以来看过的任何一条都要好，而且她看上去太慌乱了，不像是一个忍者。那么，平民——大概率是贵族，估计是被当作了人质。九喇嘛皱了皱脸。这使一切变得复杂起来了，但是……尚且还能补救。估计吧。

他粗略地观察了一下，超过一半的土匪都躺下了，要么睡着，要么在入睡的边缘，只有三个坐在火边的还醒着。女孩的两边各有一个，但是九喇嘛认为他能解决。他快速地脱下汉送他的宽大和式衬衫，重新系好腰带，然后看向他暂时的同盟。

暗部从树底下的阴影中看过来，表示疑问。九喇嘛努力地挖掘出一些他早已忘记的暗部手势。说实话他从没关心过这玩意儿，大部分是因为鸣人和佐助的错——他对暗部手语仅有的接触，大多限于佐助教鸣人的时候，而教学总是很快发展到做爱——终于他仔细又笨拙地做出暗号。 **我撤退，你掩护？**

暗部利落地点头，然后伏下身，让自己的身体挡住光线，悄无声息地拔出他的短刀。看到他做好了准备，九喇嘛深吸一口气，跳了出去。

黑色的衣袍正落在神色惊愕的女孩头上，在九喇嘛击中她右边的男人时遮住了她。他把那个男人撞倒在地，快速扭断了他的脖子。然后他冲向另一个守卫，伸出了爪子。同时，暗部窜出树影，出现于正从地上爬起的三个土匪中央。九喇嘛没有停下去看他那里的情况。他撕开了守卫的喉管，溅出大片鲜血，并下伏躲过了第三人的长刀，然后聚起查克拉向下狠狠一击。

在这么近的距离，用尾兽的冲击波来对付一个正常人类？九喇嘛听到了那个土匪和他身后的人飞出去时发出的骨裂声。

战斗久违的轻松。辉夜通过查克拉网络、直接输入自身力量来操纵的不死军队从来不是这么简单就能打败的，除非挫骨扬灰，否则他们总能卷土重来。但眼前的这些是人类，甚至是无法操纵查克拉的平民。九喇嘛甚至为要把自己的力量用在他们身上而感到荒谬。九尾可以消灭一整个城镇的、人类最黑暗的战士，可是现在？八个人？还要加上外援？

这简直比得上昨天他干过的蠢事了。

女孩安然无恙地躲在他的身后。当九喇嘛直起身的时候，暗部面对的最后一个敌人刚刚倒下。还活着的的唯一一个土匪睁大了眼睛脸色苍白，被困在他们之间，手里紧握着一把钝了的剑。九喇嘛低笑一声，威胁性地向前迈出一步，引来了男人的注意。男人突然意识到这个动作带来的后果。他抬起头，被恐怖笼罩，同时短刀从背后贯穿了他的身体。很长一段时间里，此处只剩寂静。忽然他发出了一声短促的，像被呛到似的声音，无力地扑在地上。

九喇嘛见过太多死亡了。对此他无动于衷。

让暗部去处理尸体，九喇嘛转向那个被绑起来的小女孩。她依旧坐在那里，被他的衬衫罩住。战斗很安静，但是他还是宁肯她晕过去而不是听到了一切。这孩子不会超过四岁。九喇嘛想起了辉夜制造的那些孤儿们。感谢老天，他对付过太多有心理创伤的孩子了。

他把自己沾满血污的左手往草坪上擦了擦，但是很快绝望地放弃了，决定把它藏在自己身后。他伸出干净的那只手，拿走他的黑衣服。当那双睁得大大的充满恐慌的眼睛看向他时，他努力露出自己能做出的最温和的笑容。

那个家伙会做什么？他半是绝望地想。操，鸣人怎么处理这种场合的来着？快思考！

“嘿，”他轻柔地说，“你安全了。他们再也没法吓唬你了，你安全了。”

无论鸣人和佐助有多忙，他们永远会拨出一些时间陪伴那些孤儿。无论是在营地，还是在路上，他们都会照看孩子，和他们玩、教授忍术、或者仅仅是聊天。九喇嘛不禁想起那些苍白的，充满哀愁的脸蛋。没有必要将被绑架和看到自己的世界在眼前崩塌放在一起比较，它们各有各的糟糕。最重要的是，他们都不是孩子 **应该面对的事情** 。

九喇嘛……喜欢孩子。他以往也喜欢他们，喜欢这群小小的人类幼崽，但他除了看鸣人和他们玩之外几乎没有直接接触过孩子。偶尔有那么一两次，事态实在严重，鸣人与佐助不得不离开，他就会让九喇嘛显现，成为孩子们的娱乐场。这确实是对他尊严的挑战，但九喇嘛 **从没** 抱怨过。一开始孩子们很拘谨，但是当鸣人骄傲地站在他的头上，发出傻兮兮的大笑时，他们飞速地放开胆子。如此快速地被人们接受，看到他们这么快就克服自己的恐惧——九喇嘛……喜欢这个。

这个——帮助这个女孩——鸣人肯定会举双手同意，即使他可能会为九喇嘛对土匪犯下的屠杀感到伤心。九喇嘛实际上并不在意后者——毕竟他依旧是个尾兽，依旧是恶意和仇恨的纠结体——但是为了鸣人，他会尽量让她开心起来。

她脸上的恐惧少了一些，但并没有全部消失。她眨了眨眼，更多眼泪从脸颊上滑落，但她不再抽噎了。九喇嘛又给了她一个笑容，试图笑得不那么可怕，也许能看起来充满鼓励。他慢慢伸出手。

“我要帮你把口塞拿出来。”他安慰她，“拿出来以后你应该会感到好一些。”他抬起手，向她展示他的指甲，说，“我不想划伤你，但是我的指甲很尖，所以尽量不要扭动。我可以帮你取下吗？“

女孩犹豫了一下，然后强烈地点头，发出呜呜的声音。九喇嘛轻笑出声，伸出手。她毅然决然地挺直了身体，一动也不动。“我要开始了，”他提醒她，然后轻轻把她的脸转向一边，一只手划过粗绳，然后仔细地摁下去。这花了点时间，也比他想得更吃力一点，但是谨慎地来回磨了几下后绳子断了。九喇嘛把它们从她的脸上挪开，将她嘴里的布料拿了出来。

她吐出嘴里的稻草屑，做了几个鬼脸。九喇嘛把她手上和腿上的绳子弄断，想起之前鸣人被绑起来的经历，仔细地揉搓被绳子勒到的地方，让血液流通起来。女孩儿吃痛地吸了口气，九喇嘛皱了皱眉。

“抱歉，抱歉，但是你不想让你的手指坏死，对吧？”他轻道，抬眼。他发现那对大大的蓝眼睛还在盯着他。

即使那和 **记忆里的蓝色** 并不完全相同，他的心依旧在胸膛中颤抖。

一只小手伸了出来，九喇嘛控制自己不要动。她抚过他的一缕头发，拿到她的面前，专注地研究它，然后抬眼严肃地告诉九喇嘛，“这是我最喜欢的红蜡笔的颜色。”

九喇嘛看向她，想到她本可以把它比作别的什么——血、火、暴怒、死亡——这的确是他得到的最好的比喻了。“谢谢，”他露出了一个小小的笑容，“你的头发也很美。”感谢老天，她的头发不是金色的——他暂时还无法接受这样组合，无论她和他的人柱力有多么不相似。棕色很好，棕色很安全。“你有哪里伤到了吗？”

她的眼眶立刻又盛满了泪水，她呜咽一声，向前扑去。她重重地撞上九喇嘛的胸口，九喇嘛吞回一声闷哼，勉强站住脚。她小小的肩膀耸动着，好像马上就要哭起来，九喇嘛开始慌乱。

“嘿，”他试着说，尽可能地充满安慰，“嘿，怎么了？我知道你很害怕，但是现在已经没事了。那些坏蛋都死了，他们没法再伤害你了。”他得到了一声抽噎。九喇嘛手足无措，他环抱着女孩，就地坐下，把她紧紧地裹在怀里。

老天啊，为什么是我？他焦虑地想，试图想起鸣人在这种情况下会发出的轻嘘声以缓解她的恐惧。哦，还有絮语。鸣人屡试不爽。“嘘，嘘，一切都过去了。你现在安全了——就像个公主，对吧？有着漂亮蓝眼睛的公主，我敢打赌你会有无数男孩追，任何和你对视的男孩都会呆住。你爸爸一定很为你骄傲。”

啜泣减弱了，转成稀稀拉拉的几声抽噎。“我想要我爸爸。”她的声音含糊，把脸埋在了九喇嘛光裸的胸前，“我想见我爸爸，可是他们不让！”

九喇嘛几近绝望地看向那个暗部——那个操蛋的懦夫，哪怕是检查边缘线的时候，也一直躲在离他们至少十英尺的地方。他看起来感觉到了他的视线，转过头来，用一个手势（感谢老天，他居然看懂了）回应九喇嘛的问询。

还活着。

**操，太好了。**

“你很快就能看到他了，公主。”九喇嘛向她保证，并在她从他的怀里钻了出来看向他时松了口气。那对湿漉漉的蓝眼睛依旧拥有致命的杀伤力，他得花很大努力才不至于显露畏缩。他伸出手抚摸她的头发，试着笑得自然些。“我保证，他正在等你，他很想你。看！他甚至雇佣了一个强壮的暗部忍者来找你，把你从那帮混——呃，坏人手里救出来。”

女孩儿犹疑地盯着暗部忍者。他直直地盯回去，彩绘的面具在火光的映照下显得阴森吓人。他向前一步，好像要加入他们。女孩发出惊恐的声音，挤回九喇嘛的怀抱里。

哦不，九喇嘛开始有不好的预感了。

“嘿，嘿，”他安慰她，同时向暗部扔出一个嫌恶又指责的眼神，然后继续试图把黏在他身上的女孩哄下去。“没有危险了。他是个好人，他会把你带到你爸爸身边。这是你想要的，对吧？”

女孩不肯挪动，双手紧紧缠着九喇嘛的脖子。他甚至怀疑自己得拿一根撬棒才能把她从身上弄开。“他好可怕！”她抗议，“像个恶鬼！”

啊……她又开始抽噎了。 **哦不** 。

九喇嘛完全可以把她从身上撕下来，把她扔给暗部，然后尽可能快地赶去木叶。他被这个念头诱惑了。过去他和孩子们的接触都是有时限的，他完全不知道怎么长时间地和他们相处。

但是......

鸣人不会这么做。他可能会因为九喇嘛的屠杀感到不开心——九喇嘛已经尽力收敛了，但是他还是不明白放过那些邪恶的混蛋的意义——但如果九喇嘛抛弃了一个孩子，他会暴怒。

即使是现在， **鸣人会生气** 这个念头仍旧足以让九喇嘛畏缩。

他瞥了一眼那个暗部，得到了疑问的回望。翻了个白眼，九喇嘛指了指女孩儿，又指了指自己，然后向男人比划去木叶的方向。

暗部犹豫了一下，肢体线条表现出了他的谨慎和小心。他慢慢地点头了。

“嘘，”他对女孩说，决定听天由命。“他不是个鬼，我保证。我会和你们一道，也许这样你会觉得好些。我们会把你带到你爸爸那儿去，没有意外会发生。你叫什么名字，公主？”

环绕着他脖颈的双臂放松了一些。但她还是紧紧地搂着他，轻声说，“我叫奈穗。”

“你爸爸取的？”九喇嘛轻轻地调笑，“好名配美人。我是九喇嘛。很高兴见到你，奈穗。”

“谢谢你救了我，九喇嘛。”奈穗悄声道，“我真的，真的很害怕。”

九喇嘛想起了密林中的那个金发男孩，为了救他的老师，第一次使用他的力量。他回忆起了那种恐惧与决心混合的情绪，那种不惜付出生命也要保护谁的驱动力。他哽咽了，低下头，把他的脸颊贴在奈穗脏乎乎的头发上。“没关系，”他轻声对她说，“你已经很勇敢了，我很高兴我能救你。”

这是真心的。他本没有预料到，但这的确发自内心。这不像在熊熊燃烧的怒火中攻击角都。这……好一些。这是 **更明亮** 的一种生活，即使她并不在鸣人珍视的那群人里，他知道鸣人不会介意他在拯救世界的途中为此停留一刻，不会介意他去救一个小女孩。

凛冽的寒风穿过森林，在树顶上擦出沙沙声，九喇嘛打了个寒噤。他稍稍松开了一些，惬意地抚摸着奈穗的头发，清了清嗓子。“也许你能让我把我的衣服穿上？”他问，拍了拍她的头顶。“如果要我跟着你去木叶的话，我不想吓到别人。”

“大概要走一天半，”暗部突然说。他在他们身旁蹲了下来，奈穗缩了缩。一只锐利的灰色眼睛打量着她，然后转向九喇嘛的脸。他安静地开口，“我可以让她昏睡过去，自己带着她走，这样事情能轻松点儿。”

九喇嘛环绕着女孩的手臂下意识地收紧了，他不禁龇了龇牙。“把你那操蛋的忍术留给自己，”他低吼，“她还只是个孩子，她没问题。我会带着她，所以你没必要干那混事。”

男人轻哼。甚至奈穗都用大大的眼睛好奇地看向他。“我爸爸说那是脏话。”

“呃，对，别学那个。”九喇嘛说，他伸手拿他的衣服。他手上的血污稍微涂开在了衣服上，让他站起来时皱了皱脸。下次他得干的再利落些。幸好这里到处是雪，他把奈穗放到树下，自己用雪清洗血迹。暗部也跟了上来，就好像一个影子一样，他谨慎地清扫四周的痕迹。

九喇嘛冲他翻了个白眼，甩了甩手上的水，伸手去拿他的上衣。“放心吧。”他说，“方圆一里内没有心怀不轨的家伙。我们安全得很。”他穿上衣服。诚然它并不十分保暖，但九喇嘛还是感觉好多了，尤其是在外面这么冷的情况下。他用确保女孩不会听到的声音问，“她的父母确实在木叶，对吧？”

“她的父亲雇佣了我。”暗部回答，“至少我离开的时候他还在木叶。”

九喇嘛满意地点头，站起身。“你冷吗，奈穗？”他问，然后发现她应该不冷。她的长袍看起来很暖和，肩上还有披巾，但如果她觉得冷，九喇嘛不介意扫荡土匪的物资。毕竟显然他们也用不上了。

“我不冷。”女孩冲他甜甜地微笑，依旧有些谨慎，“我们现在要去我爸爸那里对吗？”

“是的。”九喇嘛向她保证，他弯下腰去抱她。她乐意地跳进他怀里。即使她现在脸上还残留着泪痕，声音还有一丝颤抖，但九喇嘛觉得她会是个坚强的小家伙，这段创伤不会打倒她。孩子们具有强大的适应能力。笑了笑，他一把捞起小姑娘，用髋关节撑住她，然后转头向他的同路人扔了个期待的眼神。

暗部的眼神在他和女孩之间打转，他后退一步。“我去建立防卫边缘。”他嘟哝一句，化为一道残影离去。

“懦夫。”九喇嘛嗤笑。当奈穗看向他时，他只是摇了摇头。“没什么，公主。有些人就是有点蠢。”

她给了他一个苍白的颤抖微笑，问：“如果我是个公主，是不是代表你是我的骑士？”

鸣人要是在的话一定会笑死，九喇嘛叹息着想，想到鸣人让他感到 **刺痛** 。但尚且在容忍范围内。“我可以是。”他回答，盯着刚刚升起的太阳，然后他向南方扭头。“但我更认为自己是个怪兽。”

他无法分清自己是不是在说谎。这是鸣人的身体，他当然希望鸣人依旧使用着它，但现在的确是被九喇嘛占据了——讽刺的是，当他想到 **至少不是辉夜** 夺走了这具身体时，他甚至想露出苦涩的笑容。

奈穗皱了皱鼻子。“怪兽是不是会吃掉公主？”她怀疑地问。

“呃，通常来说是这样的，但你不是 **一般** 的公主。”九喇嘛回答，轻轻点了点她的鼻尖，“你有强大的驯服怪兽的能力，把我变成了你的朋友。而且我觉得比起我自己，那边的暗部更适合当个骑士。”

空中传来一阵窸窣，好像是暗部踩空了某根树枝以至于不得不找另一根落脚。九喇嘛藏起了他的坏笑。

女孩看起来还是很怀疑。“真的吗？”

九喇嘛 **真的** ， **真的** 不应该回答的。他不想一到木叶就被拽进拷问审问部。但是……好吧。他可是狐狸， **狐狸嘛** ，你懂。“当然了！”他努力使自己不要在语气中满溢出来的邪恶里淹死。“暗部强壮又勇敢，对吧？我敢打赌那位暗部先生有一个他试图弥补的黑暗的、悲惨的过去——就像大部分骑士一样，嗯哼？说不定他的面具底下是个帅家伙。”

“我还是更喜欢你，九喇嘛。”她思考一会儿后说，十分坚定。“只要你还是我的朋友，你完全可以当你的怪兽，如果你想的话。”

蓝眼睛的家伙都太犯规了，九喇嘛在心里叹息，然后拍了拍奈穗的头。“别担心。”他温柔地告诉她，“只要你愿意，我会一直当你的朋友。”

奈穗心满意足地把头埋在他的肩膀上，一只手环着他的脖子。她似乎想要吮吸她的大拇指，但九喇嘛不准备说什么，他不会剥夺她小小的安全感。轻柔地抚摸着她的背，九喇嘛穿过树丛，走向林外的道路。

按照原计划，他准备潜入木叶，找到鸣人，确保他的人柱力（哪怕是不同版本的）还活得好好的，然后继续追捕晓组织。但是显然和一个暗部成员一起从大门进入木叶会比偷偷潜入省去很多麻烦。虽然这会为他引来注意力，但是九喇嘛自信只要他想，完全可以甩掉监视人员。他当然不会伤害木叶——毕竟这是鸣人最爱的地方——但是他不会让木叶控制住他。他有他自己的使命。鸣人为了这个使命 **牺牲** 了，九喇嘛不会使它失败。

暗部悄无声息地从树林中窜出来，落到他身旁。九喇嘛侧过头看了他一眼，正好与他对上视线。他不得不挪开眼睛。失去肾上腺素和打斗的干扰，他轻易就想起了这个男人究竟是谁，对鸣人意味着什么。逝去了——死了很久——但是他的死带来的痛苦仅次于佐助带来的。

“所以，”他粗鲁地开口，把无处安放的眼神聚焦到奈穗上。“我要怎么称呼你？”

名字是 **有力量的** 。名字具有 **意义** 。九喇嘛远比任何人都明白这个。在此之前，他只给过一个人他的真名，并且只有鸣人使用这个称呼。佐助，樱，以及其他人仅仅叫他九尾，九喇嘛也乐得他们这么叫。他的名字是他自己的，由六道仙人为他取的，即使是现在九喇嘛也不轻易给出。对于人类来说名字可能没那么重要，但是……九喇嘛觉得眼前的这个男人能够理解他。

沉默蔓延开来，九喇嘛抬起头，半是为了确认那个暗部还站在这儿。他的确还在，眼神看向别处，肩膀紧绷，背挺得笔直。他的手套上有血，但他好像没注意到似的。或者他注意到了——九喇嘛不太关注这些细节，特别是他自己甚至都没有注意他们究竟杀了多少人。死的都是人，大多是其中的败类，鸣人可能会为此打他骂他，但是九喇嘛绝不会为他们的死哀悼。

然后，男人稍微动了一下，他抬起了头。一只灰色的眼睛，锐利又冷静，另一只……

黑色和红色。九喇嘛后颈的汗毛竖了起来。他挣扎着不发出低沉、愤怒的低吼。写轮眼，尤其是这只写轮眼，带给他的从来不是什么好的回忆。

暗部快速点了点头，检查了四下，他瞥了一眼奈穗——她大概已经睡着了——然后用很轻的声音说，“我是黑雪。”

九喇嘛低下头，但没有为此做出什么反应。毕竟，他本来就知道真实的答案，但他不准备用一个没有被给予的名字来称呼他。某一瞬，一个突发奇想撞进脑海，他绽开一个苍白且伤感的笑容。是个坏主意……但是，好吧。至少鸣人经常这么干，出人意料。

没有看向男人，他说：“漩涡九喇嘛。”他假装没有听到黑雪屏住呼吸。

好吧。 **至少，这代表了什么。**

**代表了一些纪念** ，九喇嘛想。他把鼻子埋进奈穗的发间。只是…… **思念** 。 **思念鸣人** 。 

**很快了，他对自己保证，会看到鸣人的。即使只是短暂的一瞥，一个瞬间，他也满足了。证明了鸣人已经活着——哪怕不是他的那个鸣人，就足够了。这样他就能继续自己的使命。他将继续前行，并且会告诉自己不要回头看。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：原文中，卡卡西给出的名字是Hound，即猎犬。经过译者多方问询以及查寻资料后，发现大家都同意官方给出的卡卡西暗部代号是黑雪。但我仍旧没有找到黑雪的说法究竟出自何处。这里暂且使用黑雪的翻译。如果有更有说服力的证据，请联系译者，不胜感激。


	5. V: Propinquity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [propinquity / ‘prə ‘ piNGkwətē / , the state of being close to someone or something; proximity. Late Middle English; from the Old French propinquité, via Latin propinquus ‘near’ from prope ‘near to’.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：哦卡卡西，我忘了我有多讨厌描写你，你这个滑溜溜的家伙。♥
> 
> （以及，一如既往地，这篇文章一直艰难发展到第七章，我得说声抱歉。但是，第八章开始就会有一个巨大的转折，并且会继续发展下去。后文就会充满欢快，所以至少有点盼头。）

作为人类赶路依旧那么无聊，但至少这次九喇嘛有什么东西来转移自己的注意力了。

“为什么它是红的？你染的吗？”奈穗轻拍他的头发，梳理着红色的发丝，好像要找出隐藏的真实发色似的。她坐在九喇嘛的肩膀上，他用一只手环住她的腿，不让她掉下去。九喇嘛在她看不到的角度翻了个白眼，但是尽可能耐心地回答她，“不，这是天生的。”

诚然，他消极地想过，为什么他就不能干脆和鸣人长得一模一样呢。但他的确为他们之间的差别感到庆幸。仅仅知道这是鸣人的身体就足够糟了。如果他每次照镜子时都会看到他那逝去的人柱力回望着他，那简直难以忍受。直到现在他都没有照过镜子几次，哪怕在旅馆中他有很多次照镜子的机会，哪怕鸣人最后叮嘱他照镜子。

那感觉就好像终结，九喇嘛悲哀地想。每当他看向镜子，它就在提醒他，毫无疑问他是这具身体仅剩的使用者，鸣人存在过的证据无影无踪。也许基础的五官外表还留着，漩涡的血脉还留着，但是……除此之外，只剩九喇嘛。如果他的肤色和头发和九喇嘛原本的一样的话，那他看起来与他逝去的朋友几乎不剩什么相似的了。

黑雪用余光看他们，陶瓷的面具遮住了他的脸，但他的身体泄露出了他的谨慎。他开始靠近他们，至少这是个进步。但当奈穗醒过来，想要交流的时候，他又会钻回树丛中。九喇嘛尽可能无视他，但他总会忍不住想起这或多或少是个鸣人珍视的家伙。也许没有那么重要，也许现在还不是，但……大体上是的。鸣人会希望他救这个家伙，哪怕九喇嘛并不太清楚究竟怎么救。

毕竟，这不是鸣人爱的那个变态老师，脸上永远盖着一本色情小说，在别人准备把他当回事儿的时候露出慵懒的、欺骗性的笑容。这是暗部的黑雪，警惕又安静，身边环绕着陈旧的，若有若无的阴冷，让九喇嘛感到恼火。

除了与鸣人有关的部分之外，他并不清楚黑雪的过去。有一点关于暗部的记忆，他记得鸣人的另一个老师，大和，一度是他的下属，似乎鼬也是。他几乎没有什么别的线索来判断他所处的时间。而如果他假装随意地问距离九尾袭村过去了多久又显得太可疑了——尤其是，假如那还没发生的话。

角都的出现是条线索，至少代表他回到了鸣人中忍考试之前。当晓组织开始认真追捕尾兽的时候，飞段刚刚加入。如果飞段还没加入，那至少说明晓组织还在积蓄力量。也许碰到汉是个巧合，又或者他们开始朝自己眼里的软柿子下手了。毕竟汉是以他的体术而非忍术出名的，而其他的人柱力要么十分谨慎，要么被看管着。但这依旧不能精确地确定时间，而九喇嘛讨厌猜测。如果——

“嘿，嘿！”奈穗叽叽喳喳地叫着，她拉九喇嘛头发的劲儿太大了些，他勉强吞回了痛呼。“你做爸爸了吗，九喇嘛？”

操，什么？九喇嘛不可思议地瞪着她，但是不知怎的，对着她大眼睛里的热情，他没法粗暴地回应。叹息一声，他翻了个白眼，干巴巴地道：“没有。”

她的脸微微皱起，出于对她再次哭起来的害怕，九喇嘛立刻补充，“但是我有兄弟姐妹。”

奈穗的表情突然亮了起来。九喇嘛因为她突兀的变脸感到有些怀疑，但很快被她的问题转移了注意力，“你有兄弟姐妹？哦！几个？我一直想要个妹妹。”

九喇嘛犹豫了，他纠结了一会儿，但是……管它呢。尾兽的真名并不像他们的尾巴数量一样广为人知。当然，还是要尽量避开守鹤——那只蠢狸猫有到处向别人介绍自己的坏习惯，他还喜欢在大肆破坏的时候吹嘘自己的名字。虽说黑雪不大可能会把两者联想起来，九喇嘛还是不愿意冒这个险，他不想被别人从这具身体里拽出去，封印到另一具身体里去。

不知道他们能不能做到这个。他有一点好奇，但是绝对不想尝试。

“我可以把我的给你，”九喇嘛干巴巴地说，“但是我没有姐妹，我有八个弟弟。”他之前也好奇过，毕竟对尾兽来说性别是可变换的，但是他们大多数都使用男性的口语，或者男性化的名字。重明是唯一一个被他看做是女性的，但从重明说话的方式来看，他还不敢断定，所以除非重明要求他不会改口。至少现在九喇嘛还是默认他是男的。

“八个？”奈穗听起来很吃惊。

九喇嘛给了她一个转瞬即逝的笑容，低下身以免树枝刮到她。越是接近木叶，树林越是茂密。他们现在已经在树林里走了至少两个小时了。“对，我是最大的那个。”大了大概，呃，十五秒。但是大十五秒也是大，守鹤嫉妒至死也得不到这个大哥的头衔。“虽然他们都很强大，但是他们都很蠢。又旅喜欢从山头到山脚来回跑，仅仅为了好玩。犀犬一天到晚都在吹泡泡。”好吧，实际上是他的人柱力一直在吹泡泡，但是九喇嘛了解六尾，六尾喜欢他的人柱力。再说了，一点点对事实的润色没什么毛病，奈穗应该也不会遇到其他尾兽。

奈穗咯咯地笑，她终于放过了九喇嘛的头发，转而去抓那些漂亮的叶子。“我敢说你一定住在一个那——么大的房子里。”她说，夸张地张开手比划着，“你们需要八个卧室，一个大厨房，一个大餐桌，还有……”她挨着列举。她的脸微微皱起，显然在思考还有什么遗漏的。

九喇嘛忍不住露出一个浅淡的、甚至有些忧郁的笑容，但他没有让她看到。他最后一次见到他所有尾兽同伴们，是在准备对抗辉夜的时候。这之后，当他们意识到辉夜把自己分成无数片，悄然包围他们时，重明和矶抚已经被吞噬了。穆王躲了起来，但也没有坚持多久，剩下的尾兽站出来，奋力战斗，但都被诱出并吸食殆尽。九喇嘛后来只见到过守鹤和牛鬼，因为他们的人柱力支援了鸣人的先锋部队。一尾和八尾短暂地帮过忙，但是……

他们还是被辉夜得手了。所有人最后都被辉夜得手了。

“你的弟弟们也住在木叶吗？”奈穗问，弯下身仔细端详他的脸。九喇嘛试图驱散空气中聚齐的哀愁。

“不，”他挣扎一瞬后说，“他们住得很远，非常远。我想我很久都不会见到他们了。”

黑雪给了他一个锐利的眼神，转而变向思虑的神情，九喇嘛无视了他。他不想思考他到底泄露了什么信息，也不想思考那个暗部可能对此生出什么样的猜测。这不关他事。而且，如果他对这些回忆想得太多，堵住了他喉咙口的埂——愚蠢，太愚蠢了，他和其他尾兽从来就没有怎么亲近过，从来不是朋友，什么也不是——那个埂就会使他窒息致死。因此而死简直是不光彩的。

有一阵停顿，小小的手臂环绕住他的头顶，她张开怀抱，抱住了他。“我很遗憾，九喇嘛。”她说，她的声音听起来很伤心。为了他而伤心。即使她自己刚刚经历过被土匪绑架，并且被拘禁了不知道多久。“我敢说他们一定很想念你。你是个很好的大哥哥。”

他不是。他甚至不能算是一个好朋友，但是她不知道。“谢谢你的称赞，公主。”他喃喃道，轻轻拍了拍她的膝盖。“你如果有弟妹的话也会是个好姐姐的。”

她为此为微笑起来，完全被他讨好了。她开始叽叽喳喳地说如果她有个姐妹，她能和她做什么，比如玩洋娃娃啦，打扮啦……为了自己的理智着想九喇嘛选择一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，偶尔在合适的时候发出感兴趣的声音配合她。黑雪，他幽怨地想，又开始挪远了，似乎是想找树枝来挡住自己，但九喇嘛看到他了，这个懦夫。

九喇嘛想起了鸣人的下忍生活，由此带来这个男人究竟多不会和孩子相处的认知。九喇嘛压下一声轻笑。如果一定有那么一个人活该要同时面对漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助和春野樱的话，那就是他了。而且九喇嘛是认真地这么想的。

（也许他依旧在记千年杀的仇，但他绝对不会说出来。）

卡卡西已经在暗部待了六年了。他见过无数的杀戮者，遇见过甚至更加绝望的灵魂。其中有叛徒，也有在生活的重压下努力挣扎的普通人。他渐渐开始读懂那些挣扎。过去会给人留下烙印，他远比任何人都清楚这一点。

当然，要造就他自己这样的人，需要特定的经历。这种人一会儿还是个杀戮者，下一秒却能作为一个朋友。他的过去必须有黑暗、痛苦——当你伤害别人时，你轻易地也会放任自己被痛苦刺伤，就好像你是把锐利的剑，自己却在血流如注。这是一种锐利的凶狠，一种自我憎恨，是当你看到死在自己手下的人眼中的光芒慢慢消逝时，心里想我不如也死了算了。

像这样的伤口可以被调节，被适应，转为武器来做正确的事，但它太容易化脓了。当你切开创口，它唯一流出的却是死亡。

**又或者他只是在假装。**

他看见九喇嘛徒手撕开一个男人的喉咙，然后顶着浑身的鲜血对一个小女孩柔声呢喃。卡卡西是一个忍者，从生下来就是，但九喇嘛……他的优先事项的转换令人印象深刻。

但也许这不是常态。毕竟，在九喇嘛允许自己沉浸于杀戮之前那个男人就死了，卡卡西很了解那种观念。如果他不在任务中，他也许也会做一样的事。工作完成，女孩被救出来，他可以从一件武器回到人类了。困住那只杀戮的怪物，擦干净血液，谁也不会知道发生过什么

九喇嘛穿得不像个忍者，但他那鲜明的转变告诉卡卡西他无疑是。

一声快乐的尖叫突然响起，卡卡西差点没拔出他的短刀。另一个男人向他投来了好笑的眼神，但是眼旁紧绷的线条使他没有明显地表露出来（真是谢谢了）——这些线条表明他完全理解为什么卡卡西会这么反应，并且假如他自己没那么多自尊的话完全会和他一样。即使如此，他再一次轻轻抛起小女孩，并稳稳接住她，说：“怎么样，奈穗？”

“耶！”女孩大笑，“再来一遍，九喇嘛！”

严格来说，他不应该在这里。卡卡西本应该在他们第一次照面的时候杀了他，或者至少把他打昏。他应该弄昏那个女孩，尽可能快地带她回木叶，因为这是一个任务。不允许拖延，尤其是因为莫名其妙出现的陌生人拖延。卡卡西知道，九喇嘛可能是土匪之一，或者是敌对的人排来抓那个女孩的。

但是——

在营寨边缘初遇的那一眼，睁大的惊讶的眼睛以及明显的恼怒，并不像敌人应有的反应。再加上他不懂基础的忍者手语，却能认出卡卡西试探性地露出的木叶暗部图腾，以及不用结印就能制造巨大的能量波，使他的身份变得十分神秘。

卡卡西没有忘记大和。没有忘记根，以及团藏对有特殊血迹的人的渴望。如果那不是某种血继界限，他可以把他左脚穿的鞋吃掉。毕竟，那个红发男人不仅不用结印，他还有爪子。看起来就像尖尖的指甲，但还是爪子。卡卡西看过它们直接撕裂没有防护的血肉的样子，所以不准备低估它们。即使九喇嘛连一只苦无都没有，他拥有查克拉经脉，并且能娴熟使用。

那个小女孩又开始说话。卡卡西并不想花精力去听，毕竟这是他让九喇嘛跟着的原因。让红头发的去搞定小孩。就算他最后变成了敌人，卡卡西也有自信能解决他。哪怕他不能，他也确定他至少能带着女孩离开。而且，女孩的叽叽喳喳让他想到了鸣人，以及他已经几个星期没有看到老师的孩子这个事实。他不介意有任务，但是……他想念守护着鸣人的日子。

“你和暗部先生一样是个忍者吗？”女孩问。她的声音大到吸引了他的注意力。他用余光朝他们撇了一眼。奈穗转移到了九喇嘛的髋上，看起来高兴又好奇。红发的男人眼睛盯着前方，显然假装身上没有挂着一个把他当作新的心爱毛绒玩具的四岁小孩。卡卡西藏起一声笑，但是从九喇嘛寄给他的怨恨眼神来看他没有藏得很好。

“不算是。”九喇嘛回答，伸手轻拍自己光裸的额头。“没有护额，因为我不从属于任何村子。护额能让你分辨敌友，公主。”

那么，他就是流浪忍者。这很奇怪，从卡卡西见过的那些能力来看，只要九喇嘛愿意，他可以在任何村子做一名老练的上忍。有些村子，尤其是小一点的村子，永远在搜寻新鲜血液，他们提供的待遇很诱人。又多了不确定的信息，卡卡西皱了皱眉，朝他那不期然的同伴看了一眼。

他想起九喇嘛听到女孩说害怕时的神情，想起那一瞬他流露出的悲哀。那种悲哀——卡卡西太熟悉了。荒芜，哀愁，无目的的愤怒——我的世界终结了，那个表情说。我理解你的痛苦。我的世界终结了，我是最后的幸存者。

又或者那还是伪装。

“就像叶子！”女孩叫到，手在空中挥舞。“那些来接我的忍者头带上有叶子。”

九喇嘛眨了眨眼，眉毛惊讶地抬高，疑问地看向卡卡西。卡卡西无视了他，如果九喇嘛是个敌人，女孩的情况他应该知晓；如果不是，那他也没必要知道。

烦躁地抿紧嘴巴，九喇嘛看回奈穗，努力扯出一个淡淡的笑。卡卡西怀疑女孩是不是知道了这看起来多尴尬，毕竟她开始岔开话题随意漫谈。从她母亲带身份来看这并不出乎意料，毕竟艺妓擅长察言观色。

“对，”九喇嘛说，把她往上挪了挪。（卡卡西估计了一下他不间断地背了那个女孩多久，然后在他的资料里加上超过平均值的力量。）“树叶代表了木叶村。他们就是你父亲雇佣的，所以你可以信任他们。木叶有很多好人。”

对于流浪忍者来说，那可是一个非常宽泛的评价。卡卡西好奇地抬起眉毛，半是真心地想要扔开自己的面具，拿出他的亲热天堂，用那个来掩盖他的余光。

暗部的面具从外部看起来糟透了。他对这个陌生人很谨慎。谨慎并且充满兴趣，因为他不停流露出碎片化的细节，他的能力、知识、名字……一个合格的表身份不会暗藏这么多未解的谜题。

仅仅他的名字就……很违和。卡卡西不知道自己的心脏有没有从毫无预料地听到那个名字中恢复过来。尤其是这个人，他想，又用余光瞥了九喇嘛一眼。因为，假如仅仅是那头血色的红头发，卡卡西尚且还会把他认为是云隐村的人——他有相似的暗色皮肤，但是他的暗红色眼睛很常见。村子之间的确不是没有通婚过，但是……

本不应该还剩下什么漩涡忍者用来通婚了。漩涡村已经被毁灭二十五年了，拾荒者和食腐动物把那里原来的最后一丝痕迹抹得干干净净。遗迹只剩下碎石和骨骸，零星剩下的几个人都分散了。漩涡村一直是个小村子，几乎不到木叶的几分之一，他们的忍者大部分都是漩涡族人。当村子陷落，他们也一样。也许一个或者两个幸存了，散落到其他村子里，但是没人想过再次看到他们。

太巧合的相遇了。想到卡卡西的身份，以及他是被谁教导的。不出意外的话，他本应该是九尾人柱力的哥哥。很容易联想到他们在针对村子里的谁。

当他说要弄昏女孩时，九喇嘛脸上的愤怒是真诚的。卡卡西能读懂他的表情，看透他的眼神。这个红头发男人没有学过如何隐藏情感，或者仅仅是懒得这么做。就好像是玖辛奈，所有他想的都反映在他的脸上。卡卡西了解人们，他知道这不是装出来的。他的反应太快，太笨拙了。背后的真相过于明显。也许……这不是一个伪装，只是一个巧合。

卡卡西很久以前就不再相信巧合了。

所以。九喇嘛对于木叶暗部图腾的了解，在卡卡西任务中的出现，奇怪的能力——这些都表明着是根。或者至少是团藏。

然而，他的头发，他情绪化的性格，以及他的查克拉经络都叫嚣着他是个流浪的漩涡族人。说实话，这比根的那个猜想要更有说服力。团藏会确保把他的下属的感性全部剥除，而九喇嘛面对女孩的表现简直充满了感性。

很可能……九喇嘛就是他表现出来的那个人。哪怕不算准确——他看起来比卡卡西大了十岁，或者更大一点。这使他大概和水门差不多年龄，当漩涡村陷落的时候应当是十岁。漩涡村和木叶村是同盟，这解释了他为什么能认出木叶的暗部图腾。同时这也解释了他说自己不算是一个忍者——村子的陷落代表他从没有被晋升成忍者过——以及他关于木叶充满了好人的说法。

显然只有一个同盟会这么说。  
还有……  
他们住得很远，非常远。我想我很久都不会见到他们了。

卡卡西知道什么是失去。当他听到这句话的时候他能感觉到，那很明显。一整个家族，九个兄弟，死了或者完全被分散以至于重聚的希望太小了——那听起来正是经历了漩涡村的陷落。

当然，这完全是猜测。卡卡西可能完全走错了路，带上了私心。但是，这的确说得通，虽说这没有完全减轻他的怀疑……

好吧。比起“可是——哭泣的小孩，噫！”来说，至少这是个三代目更可能接受他带来这个人的理由。

六四开的几率，卡卡西消极地想，并且有一点为此感到好笑，猿飞不会把他扔出窗户而是接受这个说法。当然前提是九喇嘛没有试图在晚上割开他的喉咙，成为一个敌人。

“你说过离木叶还有一天半的路程？”九喇嘛突然问，让卡卡西看了过去。女孩在他肩膀上沉睡，流了点口水，一只手攥着他的黑衣服。按理说卡卡西应该觉得这个景象可爱，但实际上他只庆幸她没在自己身上流口水。

“差不多。”他顿了顿，说。他们已经走了一整天了，但考虑到孩子，他们走得很平稳。要是只有他一个人，卡卡西几个小时前就能到木叶了。

九喇嘛喘了口气，嘟囔了些什么，听起来像是“简直像操蛋的拔牙”。然后他提高了声音问，“你善于长途跋涉吗？”

卡卡西计算了下距离。如果他们不歇脚——他更倾向于不要毫无防备地把自己置于另一个陌生忍者的眼皮子底下好几个小时——他们可以在半夜左右抵达木叶。这是个麻烦的时间段，但他不认为三代目这个时候已经上床熟睡了。是他把任务派给卡卡西的，而且无视实际危险程度给了它一个A级。卡卡西想，可能那是对待火之国大名的私人需求的必要态度。

“是的。”他轻松地肯定了，但很快因为脑子里的不好想法变得僵硬，用余光给了九喇嘛一个谨慎的打量。

他的惊悸哪怕是带着面具都明显得很，九喇嘛轻哼一声，然后重重地叹了口气，翻了个白眼，加强语气道。“别摆出那张脸，黑雪。我还可以背着她，所以你可以不要表现得好像要吓到尿裤子了一样。”

“喂……“卡卡西抗议，努力保持的属于暗部的镇定因受到冒犯而挂不住了。“我很担心她会不舒服。毕竟她看起来更喜欢和你在一起。”

“我很确定那个。”九喇嘛干巴巴地说，看起来一点也不信，但不准备和他纠缠下去。他仅仅是把奈穗往肩膀上推了推，调整了一下步伐。他发出一声嘟囔，比之前那句模糊得多，卡卡西好奇地看向他，但九喇嘛显然不准备告诉他他究竟讲了什么。

“……那么，你喜欢孩子。”卡卡西最后说，试图打破沉默。这是他唯一想得到的话题。

他得到另一声轻柔的喷鼻声。九喇嘛看向别处。“不。”他平淡地说，“他们最后都变成流鼻涕的小麻烦精。但是……她经历太多了。如果能让她感觉好一点的话，我不介意让她暂且粘着我一会儿。”

善良，卡卡西不禁想，把自己的视线转向道路。那应该……是不从属于根的一个表现。他想起了玖辛奈的善良也是一样的，漫不经心地给出去。假如有人叫破她的善良她会恼羞成怒，但一直在那里，从不收回。

也许九喇嘛真的是个漩涡，也许他真的没有说谎。

卡卡西想起了鸣人，在一个本应爱他的村子里被孤独地抛弃了，他感到一种不祥的预感顺着他的脊柱颤动。如果那是九喇嘛的目的，如果接近鸣人是他的目标，如果他想要对木叶的九尾人柱力产生影响——

卡卡西会毫不犹豫，绝无后悔地把他开膛破肚。鸣人可能一辈子也不知道卡卡西是谁，永远不明白他们本可以成为什么样的关系，但他是水门和玖辛奈的儿子。他是家人。

哪怕卡卡西死了，他也不会再次抛弃他的家人。


	6. VI: Vespertine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [vespertine / ‘vespər , tīn,- , tēn / , relating to, occurring, or active in the evening. Late Middle English from the Latin vespertinus, via Latin vesper ‘evening’.]

九喇嘛多年来再一次见到的木叶，并不是鸣人一直以来所展望的那种对一片闹鬼的废墟的成功改造。也不是他的人柱力所希望的，远在敌后的秘密任务——在战后埋葬死者。现在是午夜过后的两个小时，他的脚又痛又冷。奈穗在他的肩膀上睡着了，她裹着衣服，但在他的衬衫上留下了一块湿漉漉的口水。他很火大，脾气暴躁却又没有方向。只是知道鸣人就在附近的某个地方——几乎就在触手可及的地方——他身上的每一平方厘米都在发痒，迫切地想要找到那个金发的小屁孩。

黑雪在暗部，这意味着鸣人还活着。在苍白的月光下，九喇嘛只能辨认出火影山上有四张脸。尽管他不太擅长分别人类的年龄，但他不认为黑雪只有十四岁。所以这意味着四代目已经死了，而鸣人已经是一个人柱力了。

他的鸣人没有把他送到足够远的过去来阻止一切——那或许需要佐助的查克拉——但即使失去了阻止带土发生意外的机会，或者说失去了在斑还是个孩子的时候就杀了他的机会，失去了在黑绝能篡改南贺神社里的箴言之前照顾好他的机会，九喇嘛仍对此感到无比满意。在一个鸣人还不存在的时间里，拯救一个不属于、甚至永远也不会属于鸣人的世界，他不知道自己究竟能不能做好这些事。

月光洒下，门在黑暗中闪着银光。门在天黑后就会关上，九喇嘛小心翼翼地瞥了一眼，把肩膀上的奈穗抬高了一些。夜幕降临后，忍者村不会停止运转，但人们往往会变得更加谨慎，而九喇嘛则是一个陌生人。他没有过去，没有身份，甚至没有一个人能为他证明存在。(好吧，奇拉比可能……认得出他，但他令人讨厌，而九喇嘛更愿意条件允许下把半个国家隔在他们之间。)如果他们让他进来……

也许他不是暗部拖回家的最可疑的一个，九喇嘛又一次有点挖苦地想着，斜着眼睛看了一眼他的同伴。这个人在训练第七班的时候，确实显得很古怪。

就像是听到了这个想法，黑雪回了他一暼，说道：“你能用查克拉的，对吧？”

九喇嘛勉强忍住不炸毛。他是一个由六道仙人亲自塑造的永恒的力量体。使用查克拉?他就是查克拉。如果这个骨瘦如柴、弱不禁风、不堪一击的人类认为他能——

“是的，”九喇嘛咬牙切齿地说，而很显然，黑雪要么没注意到他的怒火，要么是无视了它。“是的，我他妈的可以用查克拉，谢谢。”

黑雪哼了一声，就像是不相信一样。就这样了，管他是不是未来的老师，九喇嘛都决定要杀了他。他要把他从脚跟捆起来然后——

作为一个粗鲁的、不顾他人的混蛋，黑雪在九喇嘛报复之前就跳了起来，向前冲去。他落在了墙头上，然后翻倒在地，从九喇嘛的视线里消失。九喇嘛怒不可遏地再次把头发从眼睛前拨开，确保奈穗不会掉下后蹲下身，把极少量的查克拉推到脚边，跳了起来，轻松越过了墙。九喇嘛轻轻地落在街上，几乎没有扬起灰尘。这是一个教科书式的完美着陆。

当然，黑雪根本就没在看他。他走得很快，已经在半个街区外。当他转过街角时回头看了九喇嘛一眼，不耐烦地摇了摇头。

死人。在那的是个曾死去的人，九喇嘛很乐意提醒自己这个事实。

九喇嘛发出一声低吼——不像原来的那么吓人。而这激怒了他，既然鸣人能这么容易地玩弄着他的外表，那把他习惯了的声带留给他应该也不会太难的吧?九喇嘛跟在这个暗部身后悄悄走着，提醒自己，不管他有多生气，不管他多想把奈穗推到另一个人身上，然后跑到鸣人所在的地方，他都必须有耐心。

九喇嘛很了解什么是耐心。他现在已经被困在人类的身体里超过了一百年，而其中的一大部分是花在了等待某个人类花费太多的查克拉而把他放出来。当然了，这从未发生过。直到鸣人出现并完全改变了一切，但还是需要等待。九喇嘛知道怎么等待，就算是他急着去做那么重要的事情也一样。

“你知道的，”九喇嘛赶上那个灰发的暗部时，有点坏心眼地说，“她睡得很熟。我确定如果你只是带着她走来走去是不会得荨麻疹的。”

黑雪斜着看了九喇嘛一眼，虽然看上去他并没有走开一步，但两人之间的距离突然比刚才大了许多。“嗯，”他含糊地哼了一声，然后把头朝着天仰了仰，“火影大人的办公室里亮着灯。只要再过几分钟，你就自由了。”

九喇嘛翻了翻眼睛。“所以呢?我不是特别想见你们的火影。更何况如果我要找个不是树上或地上的地方睡觉，我应该在客栈关门之前走。”

这让他又得到了一个侧暼，比他想的犀利的多。如果黑雪变得太过多疑，这会让接近鸣人——哪怕只是看着他，也会变得毫无必要的困难。然而，黑雪所说的不过是一句懒懒的：“你不希望你的行为得到认可吗?”

“什么行为？”九喇嘛粗鲁地问，“镇上的旅店老板说，如果我能对付那些强盗，她会让我在那儿过夜，我照办了。不知怎么的，我怀疑你需要帮助，即使你是个会把一个吓坏了的小孩打晕的混蛋，所以我还是强行加入了你的任务。”

空气安静了一会，当九喇嘛警惕地抬起头时，黑雪更加毫无遮掩地注视着他。“8比1，”这个暗部停顿了一会，指出，“我需要帮助的可能性很大。”

“你是暗部，”九喇嘛反驳道，不明白他们为什么要争论这个，甚至不明白他们在做什么。“如果一对多是个问题，那你就不是暗部。现在，你到底要不要带着她?”

“不要。”黑雪平静地说，“我们已经在这了，我不想吵醒她。你还是抱着她吧。”接着，他一如既往地随意而微妙地加快脚步，大步走进行政大楼。

“妈的，”九喇嘛疲惫地想，眼睛盯着停在门口的黑雪。他……真的不想这么做，真的。去火影的办公室就不得不站在那张桌前，会俯瞰熟悉的木叶夜景——

不。那应该是鸣人的椅子，鸣人的桌子，鸣人的窗户。那应该是鸣人穿着长袍，戴着那顶愚蠢的帽子。而其他人——他们都是冒牌货，是假的。不管鸣人有多爱猿飞，他对九喇嘛而言都不是火影。他不是鸣人，他就——不是鸣人。而且无论九喇嘛多轻易地就告诉了穆王自己的身份，他也不准备把这事昭告天下。穆王只会通过他的查克拉来辨认他，因为他在九喇嘛还不完全被愤怒和仇恨充斥的时候就认识了他。但是木叶的人民从来没有见过他的另一面，而九喇嘛不想冒险让他们发现。

因为三代目是火影而仇视他，仅仅因为他不是九喇嘛想要看到的人，就无礼地对待这个被叫做忍者之神的人——这是一个不错的方法，能干脆利落地让他们怀疑自己。而九喇嘛了解自己，做到不无礼会该死的困难，介于他胸膛中此刻纠缠着杂乱的情感。

不过，似乎确实没有太多的选择。如果有人能提着九喇嘛的耳朵把他赶出木叶，那人一定是火影。而这之后，在不惊动边防部队的情况下进入木叶，工作量会大大超出九喇嘛所希望的。他有力量，当然有，但是是和鸣人类似的那种。技巧对他来说不是那么容易的事，而且在不被察觉的情况下溜进去……

好吧，就连带土也没有做到，不管是他在大屠杀之前遇到鼬，还是受那个卑鄙的混蛋斑的训练的时候。对比来看，九喇嘛更像是试图伪装成微风的一个龙卷风。

九喇嘛几乎呻吟了一声，跟着黑雪走过黑暗中的下层台阶，上了楼。在他周围有更多的暗部——他能感觉到他们的查克拉，即使他们可能在试图隐藏——但是他无视了这些，转而去追踪黑雪的声音，然后是猿飞的。他走到办公室门口时，门是开着的，九喇嘛挺直了身子，摸了摸奈穗的后背来给自己一些底气，然后走了进去。

一双锐利的黑眼睛立刻把目光落在他身上，三代目优雅地站了起来。他身上没有长袍也没有帽子，九喇嘛对此很感激，但这并不能让猿飞看起来不那么危险。也许一个平民会把他当成一个老人，但九喇嘛能感觉到大量的、控制精准的查克拉盘绕在他的皮肤下，等待着被使用。就是这个男人，坚定地行走在忍界的灰色地带，并从三次战争中存活。九喇嘛一直把他看作是一个巨大的威胁。

“火影大人，”他小声说，在不弄醒奈穗的前提下尽可能地鞠躬。

三代目微微笑了笑，眼角起了皱纹。这代表着友善，自然而不刻意，这也是猿飞如此危险的原因之一，他所做的每一个动作都是有含义的，他所怀的信念同样是令人恐惧的。“我听说你是漩涡九喇嘛。”他柔和地笑了笑，“那么，你离家很远了。”

九喇嘛有点僵硬，不得不逼着自己不要后退一步。半秒钟的时间内，他眼里看到的只有鸣人在坠落，黑暗的天空中，辉夜阴森地向他们逼近，地上血迹斑斑，空气中弥漫着腐烂的气味。那是家，鸣人是他的家，现在——

“我没有家，”九喇嘛尖锐地低吼。他小心地把奈穗的手臂从脖子上拉下来，把她放在火影前的椅子上，向后退了一步。当他抬起头，正对上猿飞带着难以辨认的表情看着他，九喇嘛不得不咬紧牙关，以免再次朝着他喊叫。当他管住了自己的嘴后，他深吸了一口气，说:“任务完成了，对吗?如果你不需要我做别的事，我就得找个地方睡觉。”

最后一次愚蠢的鞠躬——九喇嘛很快就厌倦了，尽管他知道如果想融入人类，那他必须遵循他们的习惯——没等火影开口，他就转身离开了房间。表现出如此明显的蔑视是很愚蠢的，但是……

这个地方让他越来越受不了了。木叶的一切，从前死去的面孔又一次出现在各个地方，九喇嘛看见崩塌成瓦砾的建筑物又一次变得稳定而坚固。街上只有少数人，但却大多数都是忍者，这让情况变得更糟。

曾经，鸣人知道他的每一个忍者的名字。他知道他们的样子、他们的档案以及官方记录中遗漏的故事。他们爱鸣人，鸣人也爱他们。他曾为他们而死，而他们将永远也不知道。无论哪个版本的鸣人都将不得不拼搏努力着让他们承认他。他将不得不顶着压力，挣扎、流血，这样他们才不会再叫他怪物，才会看到英雄而不是人柱力，因此，九喇嘛恨他们。他恨每一个人，从鸣人未来的队友到最老的平民……

鸣人不会希望这样的。鸣人爱木叶，爱它的人民——不管他们多么不喜欢他。在他灵魂中溃烂的那些负面情绪，比在任何人身上都要少得多。九喇嘛第一次的时候不得不努力挖掘，才能找到它们。这很难做到，要是在其他任何人身上，愤怒仇恨在几年前就会吞噬了他们。但鸣人在过去、在现在都很特别，从不让别人的印象左右自己。

九喇嘛必须离开。他必须看到鸣人还活着，证明给自己看，然后他必须离开。晓意识到有人在追捕他们，所以如果九喇嘛想在他们毫无防备的时候抓住他们，他就必须迅速行动。没有时间可以浪费；晓越早毁灭，九喇嘛就可以越早去对付外道魔像——最好能把它打成微小的碎片，再把粉末扬进风里。

九喇嘛握紧了拳头，查克拉对不存在的威胁做出反应，他不得不把它们压下。也许——也许他应该先把魔像拿出来。这将巧妙地解决晓去抓尾兽的问题。如果没有地方来封印它们，那么捕获它们将是徒劳的。即使他们成功地复活了十尾，也不会有适合的容器。

九喇嘛喜欢这个计划。他非常喜欢这个计划，因为这意味着他可以发挥自己的全部力量，彻底破坏些东西。

但至少就这个计划而言，他需要保持谨慎。冲进晓的基地是一个坏主意，虽然九喇嘛并不完全反对这个，但他反对再一次被从自己的身体里被扯出来塞进一个恶魔雕像里。所以他必须在基地是空的，或者至少大部分是空着的时候行动。这意味着他将不得不制造一些干扰，但究竟有什么重要到足以让所有九位晓的成员都离开——

一只手搭在他的肩膀上，突然得吓人。出于本能，其中一半是鸣人牢记着的条件反射，另一半是被一段记忆——一对布满灰色血丝的手将忍者拖向死亡——所驱使，九喇嘛转过身子，猛地用爪子攻击。它们在瓷面具上刮过，留下了长长的凹痕。九喇嘛的心在喉咙里怦怦直跳。

“不要那样做!”他咆哮着说，“你想丢掉你那什么都没装的脑袋吗?”

他不怎么能看见那个暗部的表情，但他感觉到有个眉毛朝他挑了挑。“噢，”黑雪的声音温和无害。他举起一只手，用手指摸了摸他面具上长长的爪痕。然后他轻轻地耸了耸肩，把他拿着的信封扔给了九喇嘛。

九喇嘛下意识地接过信封，发现它有点份量。它很厚，按重量来看应该装的是纸。九喇嘛微皱着眉头打开了它——是两，而且有很多。

“如果你是用消灭强盗来换房间住，那我猜你资金不足，”黑雪用几乎懒洋洋的语气平静地说。“这是任务费用的一半。火影大人也同意这是你的功劳。”

怒火忽然就一下涌了上来，九喇嘛的一只手紧紧攥着信封。“我不需要你的怜悯，”他吼着，而他不把信封直接扔回黑雪脸上的唯一原因是他知道这个暗部会躲开它。“我不需要任何人的怜悯!我自己活下来了，我能——”

“这不是同情。”黑雪打断了他的话，仍然很平静。“你是我这次任务的同伴，你照顾了这个女孩。这是你应得的钱，而我也有非常足够的钱。分摊报酬对我来说无关紧要，但却能帮你弄到一个房间和一顿饭。收下它。”他的发尖在月光下模模糊糊，随后黑雪跳上屋顶，消失了。

九喇嘛一动不动地僵在街上，耳边回响着那个男人的话。你是我的同伴，他说，你是我的同伴。多像是鸣人在战场上对他说的话，多像是鸣人第一次对他不只是个无理智而恶毒的野兽的承认，多像是他几十年来一直珍视的那句话。

你不再是妖狐，你是我木叶村的搭档，九喇嘛。

鸣人第一次使用他的名字的记忆让九喇嘛的眼睛烧灼起来，他一只手捂住脸，注意力集中在呼吸上。同伴，他从来没有想过他会再一次被这样称呼，因为——因为这是一项任务，独自一人在可能会是异国、敌对的土地上，九喇嘛不能让任何事情分散他的注意力，阻碍他。绝对没有什么能阻止他铲除晓，摧毁能让辉夜复活的所有道路，但是——

这…很棒。很高兴能听到、能知道，即使只有几个小时，他还是他过去的样子，是更大的什么东西的一部分。是一个伙伴，即使不是鸣人的。

当然，这种情况不会再发生了，但九喇嘛仍很感激这发生过。 

足够了，他告诉自己，而这次有了效果。九喇嘛摆脱了这些想法，把鸣人的话和他闪着光的信念藏回心里，转身离开了。现在就离开前往晓在九眼墓地的基地是个很诱人的想法，但他还没有一个计划，甚至连一个模糊的想法都没有。花一个晚上让他的脚休息一下，再在忍者村温暖的床上安全地待着，无伤大雅。

明天他会找到鸣人，即使他能做的只是在街上从他身边经过。明天他会确保他的人柱力一切都好，然后他就会离开。

他再一次告诉自己，一旦他这么做了，他就不会再回头。

“好吧，”三代目略带苦笑地说，“如果有人要去找能扮演漩涡一族的演员，他们肯定会发现把钱花在九喇嘛身上是值得的。”

卡卡西没有看火影，眼睛盯着他手中面具上四道长长的划痕，但仍点头表示赞同。这就是玖辛奈的反应，几乎和一次水门试图与她分享任务报酬的时候一模一样。当然,她还用插在刀鞘里的短刀打了他的头，用力踹了脚他的屁股，让他前扑进一个泥潭。卡卡西松了一口气，九喇嘛的脾气似乎并不那么像她，即使他们的行为出奇的相似。

“你认为他是个演员?”他问道，最后抬起头来。

猿飞抿了抿嘴，叹了口气，朝着窗户转过身。“我不知道，”过了一会儿，他说。“考虑到另一个叫漩涡的人的身份，这可能是一个非常巧妙的陷阱。但是……那个男人身上的悲伤，卡卡西，我不认为这是可以伪造的。”

卡卡西想起九喇嘛谈到他的兄弟时的声音，想起他提到自己名字时露出的悲伤的微笑。他还记得在路上漫不经心的时刻，九喇嘛脸上总带着一丝寒冷。他还记得以及当木叶出现在眼前时，九喇嘛看着它的样子。不确定、警惕、怨恨、渴望、悲伤——所有这些都在他的脸上表现出来，然后被牢牢地塞进心里，不予理睬。

卡卡西对这种反应非常熟悉。

“漩涡一族很久以前就没落了，”最后，他这么说。

猿飞哼了一声，不完全同意，但承认了一个事实。“它确实是。然而，九喇嘛当时不可能超过12岁，而童年时所遭受的损失是……很难走出来的。”他转过身去，瞥了卡卡西一眼。后者皱了皱脸，知道那是针对他的。完全正确，但是……这比火影平时所说的要更直白一点。好吧，看到鬼魂总是令人不安的，即使它只是来自一个原以为已经失传的血缘。

卡卡西小心地把自己的面具放在两人之间的桌上，保证面具上的爪痕清晰可见，接着说：“他用来对抗那些强盗的招数——我从没见过那样的能力，就像是一阵冲击波。没有引力，仅仅只有…力量，就足以打碎骨头。”

“就我所知，漩涡一族没有专属的血继限界。”猿飞想了一会，“但是，九喇嘛看上去不太可能是个纯血的漩涡族。这可能是来自他另一半父母的？考虑到我们和岩隐村的关系，我们不太能完整统计他们的血缘。”他轻轻地摸了摸面具的表面，然后暼了一眼卡卡西。“既然你已经看到他是如何战斗的了，我希望你能跟着他，不管是作为黑雪还是作为你自己。不管他是谁，都有太多的问题了，而我不想毫无防备。”

“是，火影大人。”卡卡西小声说，简单鞠了一躬后走开了。他一个瞬身下到了街上，在月光下停了一会，扫了眼睡梦中的村庄。

当卡卡西称他为同伴的时候，九喇嘛颤抖了。他睁大了眼，呼吸急促，就像卡卡西捅了他一刀一样僵在原地，可就算被捅了一刀也不会像这样连眼睛都不眨，卡卡西的话几乎把他的腿给砍断了。这是一个孤单的人的反应，是一个一无所有，也不期待这种状态会改变的人的反应。

卡卡西同样很熟悉这个，从琳自杀后最初的那段暗无天日到水门之死。这是一种失去，一种彻底的、几乎让人死亡的失去。是一种还不如死了的失去，因为在这之后，留下的就是——一个空壳、一个玩偶、一种由悲伤、痛苦、愤怒构成的生物，饱经孤独的摧残——这比任何一种死亡都要糟糕。

他的怀疑丝毫没有减弱。九喇嘛依旧只是刚脱离敌人的范围，能留在这里也只是因为他对奈穗真诚的态度。他一有异动，卡卡西就会毫不犹豫地杀了他，把他作为对村子和鸣人的威胁而铲除。

然而，这并不意味着他不能理解这个男人的悲伤。他对这一切太了解了。

卡卡西疲惫地喘了口气，召唤了比斯克——他的八忍犬之一，是能被指望着真正处理好纤细的事情的，而不像其他的七条狗——它被派去跟着那个红头发的男人，要是他醒了就来报告。卡卡西则朝着他的小公寓走去，迫不及待地准备睡觉。这次任务并不费力，但一整天走在一个随时都有可能攻击他的男人身边，让他感到很紧张，九喇嘛还可能会试着绑架大名亲戚的私生女——目前唯一的继承人。卡卡西迫切地想要几个小时的时间来放空自己。

然而，他的双脚还是自顾自地带着他走过他的公寓，在黑暗中穿过由三个熟悉的柱子组成的训练场，最后在一个熟悉得令人痛苦的形状前停了下来。

天太黑了，读不清墓碑上的名字，但即便如此，卡卡西的眼睛还是没有偏差地落在了正确的位置。他把手插进衣服口袋里，在心里默默说了句你们好。

带土，琳，水门，玖辛奈。

最后两个名字被加上到现在已经有六年了。六年前，卡卡西失去了自父亲自杀以来，距离家人最近的存在。六年过去了，他没有带着活下去的念头就一头扎进暗部。然而，他是一个天才，就算这几乎毫无好处，他在适应能力上是个天才。他坚持了下来，即使他并不想这样。

而现在回首过去，他后悔了。不是后悔自己活了下来，而是后悔整个决定。好几年过去了，他已经接受了三代目、水门、玖辛奈的举动。他也明白，在关乎整个村落的情况下，水门的抉择是必要的。他会永远想念他的老师，永远为他感到骄傲。

他唯一真正恨的是他自己。

六年前，他把自己埋葬在暗部。一半为了慢性自杀，一半为了寻求忘却，最近才刚刚重回正常。而直到现在他才明白，他的退缩是如何影响了那个他从来都不想伤害的人。

鸣人独自长大，被社会抛弃，饱受唾骂。他所经历过的唯一的善意来自三代目、学校的老师和一乐拉面的老板。卡卡西自己什么也没做，虽然他很爱这个男孩，但有时他几乎不忍心看着他。他太像他的父母了，这……很让人心痛。

多自私啊，卡卡西有点苦涩地想，但说真的，他一生中有什么时候不自私呢?他总是保护自己，总是退缩，总是躲得远远，直到为时已晚。他的父亲、带土、琳——也许，如果他再努力一点，他就能拯救他们所有人。

现在他永远不会知道了。

而如今他的软弱让他永远无法成为鸣人的任何人，哪怕只是关系疏远的朋友。他本可以的，如果他确实想的话；很长时间以来，一个孤独的暗部与一个孤独的孤儿交朋友从不会引起太多的关注，而卡卡西本人甚至在忍者间也被认为是怪人。水门的敌人不再那么有兴趣报复任何与四代目有关联的人，而三代目则设法让鸣人的存在被保密，所以直到现在，很少有人知道水门有个孩子。卡卡西本可以走到鸣人面前，给他买拉面，然后他就能交到一个朋友，没有人会多看一眼的。

可他已经知道他不会这样了。

这太残忍、太懦弱、太自私了。这是可怕的、糟糕的、卑鄙的，但他不会这样。也许有一天，也许会是那个时候。但不是今天，不是明天。卡卡西陷入了困境。

理解和原谅并不能消除伤害，就算是知道鸣人需要朋友、需要支持，这也不足以把卡卡西拉向前。


	7. VII: Impetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [impetus / ˈimpədəs/ , the force or energy with which a body moves. From Latin, ‘assault, force,’ from impetere ‘assail,’ from in- ‘toward’ + petere ‘seek.’]

也许是因为木叶带来的熟悉感，数百名忍者的查克拉在一片和平中低鸣，九喇嘛比他自己料想的睡得还要深久。当他终于睁开眼睛时，日光穿过窗户倾洒进来，人声的喧嚣隔着玻璃依旧清晰可闻。

他镇静下来，噩梦带来的余悸减息，细细碎碎的悲哀和恐慌在渐渐退去。九喇嘛吐出一口沉重的叹息，用那只还在轻微着的手把落在眼前的头发向后拨，坐了起来。他过去的几百年里花了大量的时间在睡眠上——被禁锢在人类的身体里简直无趣至极——但如果噩梦再这样持续发生，他想他可能会开始无法忍受睡眠。至少当他醒着的时候，他可以转移自己的注意力。而他的潜意识就没那么好说话了。

很快他的脑内出现了另一个念头，而那个念头则振奋人心得多。鸣人，那个有着阳光般灿烂的金发、天蓝色的眼睛和生活一切的温暖笑容的孩子，就在木叶的某个地方。说实话，九喇嘛甚至都不需要成为他冲着笑的对象，他只需要确保那个微笑是真的，是确实存在的。也许那永远不会是他的鸣人的微笑，但是——

他不想思考那些。他的决心是因为鸣人最后的微笑、最后的请求而如此坚定，然而……对那画面想得再多一点，他就会颤抖、畏缩、呼吸不畅。如果那些能够唤醒回忆的细节再多一点，他想他就会……崩溃。

人类究竟为何如此脆弱，又如此坚不可摧？

但是……九喇嘛把他的头埋在膝盖上，露出一个苍白的笑容。他们能够变得如此强壮，如此坚不可摧。这是鸣人教给他的。鸣人以不可动摇的决心和意志力，一次又一次地征服了横在他眼前的障碍。哪怕他身世不明，饱受偏见与憎恨，他依旧在一无所有的废墟上建立了自己的荣耀，矢志不渝。他如此理解人性的黑暗面，对他人的苦难仿若身受，然而他……一如既往。

九喇嘛本身就是黑暗，是恶意的集合体，但那是因为他天生如此。鸣人是那个让他相信自己不止如此的人。而他会。他会像鸣人希望的那样当个英雄，即使他认为他的版本应当更像鼬而非鸣人。说实话，他不准备出尽风头。自尊和傲慢以及力量只能带他走那么远，诚然他具有这些，但他仍旧少了一些关键的部分。就比如共情、无私，以及自由去爱的能力。

他爱鸣人。他爱六道仙人。没有任何人能像他们一样在他身上留下深深的刻痕。但他爱鸣人。而今天——他终于能够亲眼确认那个男孩依旧活着。

这个想法本身带着一股轻松感，以及一种充满决心的欢乐。这些感觉九喇嘛已经很久没有体会过了。哪怕现在的阳光诱惑着他再在底下躺一会儿，他还是被这个念头猛地推了起来。他们没有奢求多少——短暂的一瞥，如果真的很幸运的话还能看到鸣人的笑容——但是……有什么总比什么都看不到好。总比这腐蚀性强酸似的像要吃空自己灵魂的空虚好。

鸣人是他的第一个朋友。六道仙人是父亲般的角色，但是……鸣人想要、为此不止奋斗，并在最终赢得了九喇嘛的信任与认可。这么久以来，九喇嘛一直是被人害怕的造物，一个怪物，一个自然灾害，一头没有神志的野兽，需要被束上链子，幽禁起来，但是……鸣人去了解他了。鸣人了解了、懂得了、放了他自由。九喇嘛对鸣人的爱可能很大一部分源于感激，但他不在意。他爱鸣人，因此他会去拯救他。

他的肚子又在叫了，但九喇嘛无视了它，溜出了旅馆，走进人群中。太阳高悬于天，正在空中央。意识到他究竟睡了多久令九喇嘛觉得有那么点儿不自在。接近十二个小时，他估算着，而且这和他多年以来作为尾兽睡的觉不同。这些时间他本可以和鸣人待在一起。

人潮熙熙攘攘，各奔西东，所以九喇嘛游离在人群的边缘，绕过大车和驻足的平民。几个忍者在经过的时候小心地审视他，但九喇嘛无视了他们，张开了自己的感官。木叶的查克拉感应久违的庞大。他不太记得上一次他在某个地方一次性感知到这么多忍者是什么时候的事了——实在是很多年了，见到三个以上的忍者，他想，而这使他微微不安。

即使如此，鸣人的查克拉还是独一无二的，无论年龄几何，都是如此明亮、有力，亲密而熟悉。九喇嘛一边行走，一边把他的感知伸长、覆盖了整个村子，集中了注意力。

**在那里** 。 **在那里** ，就好像一簇篝火突然亮起，火光冲天，星火四溅，九喇嘛的人柱力 **终于** 回归他的聚焦。

**年幼** 。他很年幼， **如此年幼** ，他的查克拉十分稚嫩、几乎没有被触动过，但是九喇嘛停在了街角，闭上了双眼。因为仅仅是感受它，探知它，就好像从一片黑暗中醒来，把脸沐浴在阳光下。因为那是鸣人，如此生机勃勃，充满朝气，光是他的查克拉就足以驱散熟悉的身体坠倒的画面。

蜻蜓点水的一触，九喇嘛脑子里只有一件事：还活着。操他的， **你还活着。你在这里。**

他的眼睛又开始发烫，胸口靠近心脏的地方感到一阵奇怪的刺痛。九喇嘛用手臂环绕住自己，手指和尖锐的指甲收紧，掐进了手肘，但是一点点疼痛无关紧要。

**鸣人还活着** 。他在半个村子之外，被其他熟悉的查克拉包围着，即使他很年幼，他没有那么年幼。九喇嘛推测大概是六岁，如果他没记错的话。刚刚开始上学，刚刚开始学着使用他的查克拉——

**忍者学校。**

突然，九喇嘛想说脏话。

街上没有多少孩子，九喇嘛之前没有注意，是因为他已习惯于街上没有任何人，但是……他看不到、也听不到任何超过一个特定年龄的孩子。围绕在鸣人身边的查克拉排列得很紧密，而那只代表一件事。

**操** 。他忘了鸣人还需要上课。虽然他经常逃课，鸣人上课的时间确实比逃课的多。毕竟伊鲁卡很吓人，同时他也是仅有的几个令鸣人足够尊敬到会听话的人之一。

九喇嘛发出低沉的抱怨声，手指插进发间，向后靠在了墙上，在红色的发丝不听话地回到眼睛前时焦躁地叹息。这……不在他的计划之中。现在才刚刚过中午，这意味着他至少还要等两个小时才能等到鸣人下课。他完全可以直接去学校，试图透过某一扇窗见见他的人柱力，但火影一定会误解他的行为。更不要说他自己也觉得在学校旁边闲逛，试图瞥一眼某个六岁男孩的行为像个变态。

所以。所以他还有好几个小时要消磨，想见鸣人的冲动在他的皮肤下阵阵作痒。他要在这里待上几个小时，周围到处是鸣人通过牺牲自己带回人世的死去的亡灵。无事可做，百无聊赖，要不是仍在木叶，内心的焦躁不安早就让他忍不住开始发泄，干些诸如拔起树木，破坏巨砾的事。

事实上，那并不算个坏主意。

好吧。这好像 **的确** 是个坏主意——他试图保持低调，而毁掉木叶的训练场显然和他的目的相悖——但是九喇嘛现在实在懒得管这些事情。下定了决心，他转过身——

然后差点儿直接撞到站在他身后的男人。

九喇嘛叫了一声，向后跳了一步，感到脉搏在血管中加速跳动，心提到了嗓子口。他的肩膀重重地撞到建筑的棱角，失去支撑物差点让他坐倒到地。但是他在最后一刻稳住了平衡，踉跄着站定。

“操你的，别这样！”他冲着人龇牙咧嘴，“你这个苔藓头混蛋，是准备让我心脏病发作么？”

一只灰色的眼睛无辜地看着他，几乎被他脸上那本摊开的橘色书本遮住。“呃——我不知道你在说什么，”黑雪抗议道，听起来有些受伤。他穿的就像个普通上忍，显然没在执行暗部事务，但他会出现在这里绝不是巧合。

“你脑袋里也长草了吗？“九喇嘛轻哼，双手交叉抱胸，瞪着他，“如果你继续鬼鬼祟祟地跟着我，黑——”

“旗木，”他平滑地插嘴，“旗木卡卡西。”

好吧。暗部和他们的秘密身份。九喇嘛忍不住翻了个白眼。如果他们真的想向别人隐瞒自己的身份，最好应该开始带头罩，否则就是扯淡。尤其是像卡卡西一样、发型极其不低调的成员。“旗木，”他不爽地改口，“如果你再鬼鬼祟祟地跟着我，我不保证你身上会不会多出个血洞什么的。”

“抱歉，我们之前见过吗？”卡卡西无辜地问。

九喇嘛表情空白地盯了他很久，然后发出低吼，转身投入人群中。他对甩掉这个上忍没抱太多希望，但是，好吧。至少得试试，嗯？如果他继续傻站在这儿，他很可能忍不住冲着男人的脸来上一拳。即使那会很有趣，但肯定会影响他在火影那里的印象，尤其是他现在尚且还很可疑。

甚至没等到他认真想出逃脱成功的几率到底是多少，他的肩膀就感到一阵摩擦，被迫和卡卡西走在了一起。那本书不知到哪里去了，他双手插在口袋里，眼角弯弯，慵懒地笑着。他用余光瞥了九喇嘛一眼，要么没有注意到，要么根本不在意被九喇嘛刻意无视的事实，他说，“你知道，别人会以为这很粗鲁。我给了你我的名字。难道你不应该给我你的名字作为回应吗？”

九喇嘛又冲他低吼一声，然而，想到这个混蛋究竟能有多顽固，他最终努力放松紧绷的下颚，憋出一句：“漩涡九喇嘛。”

一个路过的忍者（有那么一点点的熟悉）——从她身后的那一对忍犬来看，应当是一个犬冢——给了他锐利的一眼，但是九喇嘛不禁怀疑在哄闹的人群中她究竟有没有听到他讲话的内容。她的狗怀疑地盯着他，他向它们龇牙。忍犬后退，那个女人开始发怒，但在她冲上来之前，一只手附上九喇嘛的肘。

“是因为血，”卡卡西说，语气轻快，“如果你不希望每一个鼻子灵敏的家伙都远远地躲开你，你最好换一身衣服。”

九喇嘛眨了眨眼睛，没有意料到这样的回答。他紧接着想起自己那实在算不上干净利落的处理绑匪的方法。汉的袍子大概溅满了血，但他没有注意。毕竟，皮毛没有这样那样的问题——舔舔它就干净了，如果情况严重，那也只要梳梳就好。衣服看起来……一点儿也不方便，洗衣服太花时间和精力了。

好吧，至少那是消磨时间的一个办法，九喇嘛想。“附近有河吗？”他粗哑地问，“我能——”

“也许你应该直接买一套新的，”卡卡西提议，他愉悦地把九喇嘛拉进一条小道。“鞋子最好也要换新的。”

虽然他的脚变得冰凉，九喇嘛还是狐疑地瞥了卡卡西一眼。他自己本就是自然的一部分，就好像树一样。当然他自己也对这种现状十分满意。他不认为在脚上绑上不结实的木料和布有什么意义。卡卡西只回复给他另一个笑容。

重重地叹了口气，九喇嘛让步了。也许不要被淹死在他的衣服里更好些，而且考虑到木叶里究竟有多少鼻子灵敏的忍者——尤其是他眼前的这一位，——最好还是不要闻起来像干透了的血似地在这里到处逛，除非他想要引起别人的注意。

卡卡西好像发觉了这一瞬间的退让，他松开了九喇嘛的手臂，再次走在他的身边。“我以为苔藓是绿色的。”他说，带着九喇嘛走向一间小店。

九喇嘛眨了眨眼，措不及防，“什么？”他问，十分困惑。“你在说什么鬼东西？”

“你把我的头发比作了苔藓。”卡卡西提醒他，声音依旧轻快。“苔藓是绿的。”

“见过老栎树吗？”九喇嘛暴躁地回答，“垂下的银色苔藓?你的头发就像那样。“穿过门的时候，他甩掉另一个男人，走向最近的那叠衣服。大部分是木叶标准的深蓝色，但是九喇嘛只是一个盟友，而非木叶忍者。所以他走过了那堆蓝色的衣服，向棕色的那叠走去。毕竟棕色更容易融于黑暗，尤其他还要继续向北走。森林沿着雷之国渐渐变得稀薄，他和九眼墓地之间还有很多座山。暗色的衣服会很有用处。

由于他十分清楚他的敌人们肯定会在恶战中毁掉他的衣服，他最后多拿了几件。那些衣服和一件羽织花了他一大把钱，九喇嘛看着瘪了不少的钱包皱了皱眉。操。人类和他们不方便的货币。如果他直接就能拿自己想要的东西就方便多了。

但是如果他这么想，鸣人一定会猛扇他的头，他把剩下的钱塞进口袋，叹了口气。至少有了更暖的衣服，他不用再担心寄宿的问题，而他很乐意在需要的时候自己去捕猎。他越能避免任务中和人类的接触就越好。毕竟，谁知道当角都把消息汇报给晓后他们的反应会是什么。也许他们会转而开始追捕他也说不定。

九喇嘛努力克制才没有咬牙露出危险的狞笑。说实话，他不介意这样的发展。毕竟这能给他省了好大一点事。

无视有意盯向鞋架的卡卡西，九喇嘛把包袱往肩上一甩，向柜台后的男人飞快地挤出一句道谢后走向大门。他得找些墨汁、卷轴什么的东西来把它们封印起来——他绝对不会用装衣服的包裹压垮自己，而且这些东西也太容易被他弄丢了。

他快速地望了一眼天，估算才用了仅仅一个小时。他努力憋回一声焦躁的低吼，不自觉地伸开感官。鸣人的查克拉依旧明亮，但九喇嘛能感觉到他很沮丧，而且他正在行动。也许他在对练，九喇嘛想，停在了街角并闭上眼睛。他辨认不出鸣人究竟是在和谁打，那里的查克拉分布得都太紧凑了，但是鸣人的沮丧意味着他的对手比他更强。这也意味着九喇嘛想要跳进他们的对练中去，为鸣人狠狠地踢那个小鬼的屁股一脚，哪怕他知道鸣人不会喜欢他这样做的。仍然、仍然，这意味着他能够看见鸣人、和鸣人说话，而那简直不能再诱惑了。

他现在就想到鸣人那里去，他现在只想像一阵风一样席卷而去，抓住鸣人，然后把他带走。但那带来的干涉太大了，九喇嘛知道这个理论。单独的行为都是微不足道的，仅仅是某些偶发情况，就好像从山顶滚落的小小的鹅卵石。然而鹅卵石带动石子，石子带动石块，石块带动巨砾，像是多米诺骨牌一样形成 **不可阻挡的改变** 。他不能赌这个可能性，尤其当赌注是鸣人的时候。

“看起来你似乎在为寒冷的天气购置衣服，”卡卡西指出，把九喇嘛从他的沉思中惊醒，他迂回地试探，“准备一场旅行？”

这个男人本来是有能力使他的打探不着痕迹的，九喇嘛甚至见识过他的套话技巧。然而，他现在可一点也不算“不着痕迹”，九喇嘛不禁又给了他狐疑的一瞥。这次他又只得到了一个眼角弯弯的笑容，挫败地嘟囔一声后他转开了头。想要踢这个男人一脚的冲动几乎无法克制，他不知道鸣人以前究竟是怎么压抑这种想法的，尤其是他自己跟着卡卡西训练了那么多年。要是九喇嘛是鸣人的话，他可能第一周就要犯下蓄意杀人罪了。

“显然，我不可能走到哪个小镇都能正好有一个绑匪团伙需要解决，”他回嘴，“最好还是做好露宿的准备。”

卡卡西沉吟，他又拿出了《亲热天堂》，翻开它盖住了自己的脸，“我很惊讶一个忍者居然会缺少钱或者备用衣服，”他漫不经心地说，“那可得是很坏的运气。”

“准确地说，是很坏的计划，“九喇嘛脱口而出。看到卡卡西那几乎被成功隐藏起来的锐利眼神，他轻叹一声，解释道，“我被怒气冲昏了头脑，和人打了一架。乖乖，那混账差点把我给煎了，我醒来的时候身边就什么也没有了。“这是真的，不过次序变了一下。

这没有让那锐利的眼神完全消失，但是书被稍稍挪上去了一点，完全遮住了卡卡西现在的表情。“你的对手一定很强大。”

强到第一次差点就把卡卡西自己干翻，但九喇嘛不能把这个说出来。这让他嘴里发酸，想起了自己和角都的那场战斗。九喇嘛花了五年时间来对抗辉夜，对付她手下的一个小喽喽本应当不成问题。但是，在这个新的身体里，面对着新的限制，同时完全沉浸于鸣人的死亡和自己的穿梭时空，他变得愚蠢了。愚蠢、鲁莽，几乎亲手断送了他们的胜利。几乎浪费了鸣人的牺牲——这个念头让九喇嘛感到眩晕。

他身上愚蠢、鲁莽的那部分可能并不会改变——九喇嘛依旧倾向于冒险，而想到鸣人可以让他抵御一阵子愚蠢的控制——

“是的，”他粗鲁地说，“超级强大。但我下次见到他一定会弄死那个混蛋。”

卡卡西的目光在他身上驻留，充满思索，但是九喇嘛无视了他。他又迈开步子，让他的双腿漫无目的地带着自己闲逛，也不再去在意跟着他的卡卡西。哪怕经历了昨天的事件，晓组织这个麻烦还在他的大脑首位。他得找到什么方法把晓的成员引出他们的基地，这样才能把外道魔像彻底碾作尘土。显然，跳到他们前面大喊“人柱力在这儿！”，试图把他们诱出是行不通的。不幸的是，想要完成目标，九喇嘛必须精心策划、行事狡猾、并且保持隐蔽。他的确能这么做，但他不想。他宁愿直接跳进战斗里，撕裂他们的喉管。

但是，如果飞段还没有加入晓——并且可能还要等很久，毕竟现在他还不满十三岁——这意味着他不用对抗这个邪教狂热分子。由于没有那么多达到晓的标准的叛忍，所以如果他动作够快的话，他还不用对付角都的新搭档。佩恩、小南、鬼鲛、蝎、绝、很有可能再加上带土——这是他要对付的人。当然还有大蛇丸，他轻轻皱眉，想了起来，因为……

好吧，那是个有趣的想法。

鼬还没有加入晓组织，就和迪达拉与飞段一样。即使九喇嘛自己对于大部分宇智波都怀有平均以下的好感度——佐助可能除外，即使对于他的感情九喇嘛也会认为是某种斯德哥尔摩情节，或者是鸣人的感情影响到了自己，导致他有那么一点点发自内心的喜爱——如果他能改变过去，规避宇智波大屠杀，这会减去晓组织的一个强力成员，而九喇嘛对此相当乐见其成，但如果没有大屠杀——

没有大/屠/杀，佐助可能永远不会与鸣人发展为与过去一样的关系。操，九喇嘛想，怒踹了草地一脚。没有出路了，是吧？

但是，也许这行的通呢。也许。即使佐助不是一个被仇恨驱动的复仇者和傲慢自大的小崽子，事情也能顺利进行。鸣人还会是鸣人，即使他不再和佐助有那种特殊的竞争关系。

（他渐渐意识到，他在自欺欺人这方面简直是个菜鸟。）

重重地呼出一口气，九喇嘛停住脚步看向四周，微微惊讶，他发现天色比自己想象中的要暗，影子比自己想象中的也要长。他完全走出了镇子，现在脚下的是硬邦邦的尘土。眼前正是忍者学校，最后的一些学生和家长正在离开。有一些对他报以微笑，另一些谨慎地盯着他，但是九喇嘛根本没有注意。

他的目光完全被一个有着明亮金发的小小身影吸引住了。那个小小的身影坐在最边上的一个秋千上。

**鸣人** ，他想，而仅仅是这个念头就如闪电般贯穿了他的神经，留下灼痛感，但远比闪电带来的感觉好多了。充满希望、解脱、快乐、感激，因为坐在那里的是 **鸣人** ，离他几乎只有一百英尺远。鸣人的查克拉，火光般明亮，鸣人正……

**鸣人正弓着肩膀，头深深地低下** 。他身上散发着悲哀、孤独和疼痛，带着一丝丝深埋到九喇嘛几乎感觉不出的愤怒与仇恨。他的脸上没有微笑，只有空白的不快乐。这是错误的，九喇嘛几乎能感到自己的皮肤在颤栗。

**他忘了这个** ，他想，有些恐慌，但更多的是眩晕。他忘了、忽视了、完全没有考虑他所了解的鸣人的童年。因为他不想见到这一切，不想回忆起鸣人哪怕有那么多的活力与决心，依旧不是永远快乐的。那些九喇嘛深爱的笑容，那些真的、有意义的笑容——那些仅仅在鸣人拥有了自己珍视的人们之后才渐渐出现。现在，鸣人甚至还没有伊鲁卡——那个男人依旧在边缘徘徊，尚且不算一个朋友。没有一个继承了父母的偏见的孩子会认可鸣人，而且……

鸣人没有什么可以笑。他甚至没有一个假装快乐的理由，因为没有一个人会看他一眼。而这个——

这很 **痛** 。这简直像鸣人的死一样令他疼痛，因为这是一种缓慢的死亡，哪怕最终鸣人能够愈合。这简直是……一种腐烂。就好像有什么病菌，像水蛭一样吸干了鸣人的快乐，而那感觉太错误了，九喇嘛无法忍受。

一个瞬间，一切都改变了。

**操他妈的** 什么都不要改变。 **操他妈** 的不让鸣人改变。 **操他妈** 的让一切保持原样——显然那在第一次没有成功，那九喇嘛为什么还要保持第一次的路线？就让这成为制造山崩的第一颗小石子吧，九喇嘛再也不在乎了。

他的鸣人已经死了，为了拯救他所爱的人牺牲了，而九喇嘛将永远不能找回他。依然对此抱有希望简直是愚蠢、盲目、傻到家了。但是他的鸣人的核心，他的心和灵魂以及那不可战胜的意志，依旧存在着。而存在着的那心、那灵魂、那意志，正在九喇嘛三十步之前，悲哀又孤独，九喇嘛不会让这种事继续下去。

如果九喇嘛对把鸣人带出这个不幸的童年帮不上忙而让他继续受苦，那是一回事，而如果他可以却不愿意这么做，那就是另一回事了。这完全是对痛苦的鸣人束手旁观，而九喇嘛绝对无法忍受这个。

他现在已经明白，哪怕他让这个时间线原封不动，他也找不回他的鸣人。但是他欠那个孩子的，欠那个男人的。他至少要给他们哪怕一丝丝的快乐。他想，如果他现在能给鸣人的生活加上哪怕那么一点点的亮光，那改变过去就是值得的。

他向前一步，几乎没有注意到卡卡西在他身边突然紧绷。一步接一步，又一步，又一步，直到他就站在了秋千前。金发的孩子慢慢抬起头。九喇嘛被视线里那双比原来深了几分的湛蓝的眸子揪住了五脏六腑。那是因为不快乐和忧伤而变深，而九喇嘛痛恨这个。

吸了一口气，他单膝跪在男孩前面，轻轻地开口：“你叫什么，孩子？”

鸣人眨了眨眼，然后他微微睁大了眼睛，向后一仰。他的眼神里有谨慎，但是他给出了一个完全是伪造出来的明亮笑容：“我是漩涡鸣人，未来的火影！”

如此熟悉，熟悉得让人痛苦，九喇嘛忍不住微笑，他的微笑在看到鸣人突然亮起的神情时扩大了。他究竟多难得到真心的笑容，以至于九喇嘛笨拙的笑都能令他如此快乐？轻笑着，他伸出手，轻轻摩挲鸣人乱翘的头发。头发的手感柔软得不可思议，九喇嘛的眼眶又开始发热。有什么东西滑落他的脸颊，但被他无视。他笑起来，柔软，却带着自己独有的粗野，

“又一个漩涡，嗯？我差不多猜到了。”他告诉鸣人，“你有你妈妈的查克拉。我能感觉到。”

鸣人的脸上布满了震惊，好奇和不敢置信。他的嘴张张合合，却发不出声。他闭上嘴，吞咽口水，再次试着张嘴，这次终于成功了，他几乎是尖声问道，“你—— **你认识我妈妈** ？”

无法再抗拒自己的冲动，九喇嘛伸手抱住了鸣人，把他从秋千上带了下来。他把鸣人放到他的大腿上，紧紧贴着他的胸口，尽其所能地环抱住他，他把自己的脸深深埋进那金色的头发里，试图不要完全崩溃。“是的。”他对惊到僵在他怀里的鸣人轻喃，“我从她还是个小女孩的时候就认识她了，她是——我是你的舅舅。我是漩涡九喇嘛。我们是——我们是亲人，我保证，鸣人，我绝对不会再让你孤单一人了。”

小小的手臂缓缓地、小心地、如此犹豫不决地抬起，环上了他的脖颈。九喇嘛唯一的反应是把他抱得更紧。鸣人回应了他的拥抱，十分笨拙，就好像他之前从来没有拥抱过一样。没关系，九喇嘛想，他未来有足够的时间教他。

五秒。五秒，鸣人的手臂紧紧环住了他，五秒，九喇嘛好像终于、终于感到得到了归宿。五秒，希望和更好的未来好像花朵一样在他的心中绽放，如此艰难，如此易碎。

**然后一种猛烈的拉力从他的身后狠狠传来，把他们分离了。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：卡卡西你在干嘛啊！！阿妈对你好失望！（bu）
> 
> 文章标题又名 九喇嘛鸣人喜相见，辣手暗部拆有情人


	8. VIII: Degringolade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们可能不喜欢我这样，但我发誓，我有个计划的！我甚至有个大纲，虽然可能没咋被听说过，所以就……耶，情节转折？  
> [degringolade / deɪˌɡræŋ.ɡoʊˈlɑːd/ , a rapid decline or deterioration, as in strength, position, or condition. From French dégringoler “to tumble down”, from Middle French desgringueler, from Middle Dutch crinkelen “to make curl” (related to English crinkle and crank).]

说实话，九喇嘛早该想到这一点的。他知道自己的身份，知道一个忍者村是如何运作的，知道一个彻头彻尾的陌生人如此接近木叶唯一的人柱力是不可能被认可的。

即便如此，当九喇嘛感觉到鸣人被从他的手臂上扯下来的那一秒，他大脑里所有理性的部分都被轻易关上了。他靠扭转身体的力量破空而出，四肢着地落在几码远的地方，全身上下都燃烧着怒火。他的灵魂里只有愤怒，只有炽热的、绝望的脉搏，几乎像是太阳要转变成新星（注：太阳不会变成新星，因为那需要极大的能量）。

他们在把他从我身边夺走，他除此之外什么都没想。

在意识模糊不清中，九喇嘛开始行动。卡卡西此刻无非只是一个阻碍、一个敌人，拦在他和鸣人之间。他毫不在意中忍手里拿着的苦无，也不在乎爆裂出的冲撞在一起的查克拉。怒火在他眼中闪动，只留下了目标。他咧嘴露出牙齿，向下攻击，卡卡西只勉强用一记猛踢把他扫到一边。

“你怎么敢？！”九喇嘛踉跄着地，但仍咆哮出声。他飞速转过身，带着恐吓朝着那个男人跨出一大步，蹲下身把睁大了眼睛的鸣人挡在身后。“你他妈认为你在做什么？他是我的家人！”  
那双蓝眼睛带着紧张和担心在卡卡西和九喇嘛之间游移。九喇嘛盯着他，内脏因为渴望而扭在一起，他又跨了一步。  
“后退，”卡卡西严肃地警告，“你没法证明任何事情。火影大人不可能会允许一个陌生人——”  
九喇嘛不再压抑自己，咆哮着向前扑去，用爪子下划攻击，但在卡卡西跳到一边之前，这仅仅划破了他的衣服。卡卡西速度很快，这很让人精疲力尽。九喇嘛弓步向前，用力一踢，可没有成功，卡卡西又一次后跳着躲开了，而这次九喇嘛没有紧随而上。这只是一个假动作，而九喇嘛不会上钩的。他转而移向鸣人，打算抓着他直接跑，但这有一个问题。卡卡西直接出现在他面前，拳头已经挥了起来，打在九喇嘛的下巴上，他咆哮着摇摇晃晃地从强击里恢复过来。  
“陌生人？”他站起身子，轻蔑地回了一句。他吐出一口嘴里的伤口流出的血，抬头盯着那个复制忍者。“这个小男孩对我来说是整个世界上最珍贵的东西。如果你要让我远离他，旗木，我不会在意把整个肮脏的村子给烧成灰。 ”  
这只是虚张声势，但这仅仅是因为鸣人非常喜欢这个地方，当然九喇嘛不会告诉卡卡西。像这样，他的查克拉像个火山一样涌动着，平衡在怒火爆发的边缘，九喇嘛真的不知道他会为了让鸣人留在身边而做出什么。  
“比斯克，”卡卡西哑着嗓子严肃地说，“去通知火影，快去。”  
道路的后方闪过一道褐色与蓝色的影子，一条脖子上挂着木叶护额的狗从隐蔽处窜出，然后跑开了。九喇嘛骂了一声，因为这意味着他在火影来到这里——在火影来到这里把鸣人带走之前，只有几分钟的时间了。九喇嘛来回扫视着卡卡西和鸣人，内心交织着怒火和不顾一切。  
但当鸣人盯着他，困惑但却没有逃开的时候，一切怒火都消散了。蓝色眼睛里的那一线希望让九喇嘛连骨头都疼了起来。  
“让开，”九喇嘛警告着，因为眼前的是——或者将会是，鸣人所珍视的一个人，他不能再对他做什么。但如果他被逼，他会继续虚张声势。他仍可以喘口气给个警告。“旗木，让开，我现在就不会杀了你。只是——他是水门的儿子。他是我的家人。拜托了。”  
卡卡西的表情没有动摇。他侧过身，把手掌里的苦无翻转过来，调整身体的重心，接着抬起手。斜绑着的护额被再次放正，露出了旋转着的红与黑色。九喇嘛喉咙里涌上一声咆哮，身上起了点鸡皮疙瘩。他后退一步，但写轮眼紧跟着他。九喇嘛讨厌这个——记录他的每一个动作、分析他的查克拉、记忆他的每一个术式，暗藏着随心所欲赤裸裸暴露他的风险。他恨这个眼睛，也恨这个眼睛所代表的东西，恨最初拥有这个眼睛的男人以及他一手制造的那么多惨剧。  
把带土干掉一定会是一件乐事。  
“最后一次机会，旗木。”他的声音从喉咙里滚上，视线从那个身上又移回了鸣人身上，试着无声地告诉他一切都好。  
急速下的动作都模糊起来，九喇嘛迅速把注意力重新放回卡卡西身上，及时闪开朝他脑袋上飞来的苦无。他把苦无踢了回去，直直朝着卡卡西的肚子，意料之中地没有击中。卡卡西绕过它，用空着的手向前攻击。九喇嘛接下攻击，又蹲下身子来躲开另一记苦无攻击，然后向上跳起。当他在空中旋转的时候，他就开始聚集查克拉，然后轻轻落在鸣人前面。九喇嘛朝他的敌人猛力攻击，但小心翼翼地瞄准低了一些。  
冲击波向外扩散，震动了大地，撕裂开一道深深的沟壑，土石都被震到空中，但这样的速度是不足以抓住卡卡西的。他跳到空中转过身，九喇嘛怒吼着，但做出了让步，他从鸣人身边退开，转而把卡卡西从鸣人身边引开。  
“你该投降，”卡卡西嘴上冷漠地说着，手却在结着一个水印。“鸣人是木叶的一员，我不会让你对他造成威胁。”  
释放出的水龙正如九喇嘛所料，有力而迅速，但不过是虚晃一招。他呲牙低吼一声，体内翻腾着愤怒。他毫不在意卡卡西的结印，凝聚起查克拉，张口吐出一股火焰迎上攻击。两术撞上的时候轰起了爆炸，随着尖锐的嘶嘶声，周遭充斥着蒸汽，旋涡似缠绕着他们，但九喇嘛的耳朵和卡卡西的鼻子一样灵敏。他可以听见忍者脚落在树叶上的微小声音，并且躲避开破空而来的攻击。  
“投降？”他嗤笑一声，躲开随之而来的一击，用一股火焰清开道路。“不可能！鸣人是我还活着的唯一理由。如果你个混蛋想让我放弃他，你就得先弄死我再埋起来！”他脚下的大地炸裂开来，九喇嘛恶狠狠地咒骂一声，在千钧一发之际跳起躲开试图抓住自己的手。虽然九喇嘛向下重击带起的冲击波驱散了那个克隆体，但这已经足够让卡卡西接近。苦无直直地朝着九喇嘛一刺，距离近得他没法完全躲开。但九喇嘛还是用力转身朝后退，落到地上的时候甚至没有站稳。短刃深深地撕扯开他的右臂，划伤了骨头。九喇嘛压紧牙关忍下了尖叫，仅仅漏出一丝痛苦的呻吟，但这已经让他失去了平衡。卡卡西的下一踢狠狠踹上了他的五脏六腑，把他踢飞出去。  
他不想杀了卡卡西——他完全无法想象没有卡卡西的未来会变成什么样——可现在这是以鸣人为赌注的。如果他输了，他们将会把他锁起来，把鸣人藏起来，让他就算成功逃脱也永远没法再见到鸣人了。这么想给他带来了极大的痛苦，他想象着自己的人柱力完全不存在的那个未来，想象着辉夜力量渐涨，想象着鸣人成为了她疯狂的牺牲品，想象着自己什么改变也做不到。这不可以，这是不可以容忍的。如果九喇嘛不得不通过把卡卡西送进医院来给自己和鸣人换取一点时间，他会这么做的。  
九喇嘛的嘶吼中混杂着怒火、痛苦和绝望，他通过后倒下坠拉开距离，在卡卡西追上来的时候落地翻滚。蒸汽消失地很快，使战场重新浮现在眼前，九喇嘛能够感到更多的忍者在向自己靠近——这都会成为辉夜的后备力量，毫无疑问，也因此让九喇嘛在愤怒中又吼了一声。他的手臂很痛，也几乎动弹不得。可尽管他包裹着皮肤，他本质上并不是人类。他甚至不是一个忍者，因为他没有任何忍者的限制。他得快点结束这里的事，为此他不再压制。  
在阴阳查克拉之间找到正确的平衡就像是呼吸一样简单和普通寻常。九喇嘛在空中召唤出闪着一个个光点的圆球，也不再把它们压制到普通的大小。他手指轻弹，弱化版的尾兽模式就像是狐火一样从身上旋出，留下个明亮的残影，带着杀意冲向卡卡西。  
卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，快速后退，以分毫之差躲开了砸到地面的第一个光球，它爆炸开的力度是普通卷轴的十倍。接连的光球让大地振动，碎石和残渣飞在空中。九喇嘛毫不迟疑地冲向了对方，口中鼓了口新鲜的查克拉，吐出一道火焰，像是燃烧着的火绳一样划开大地。九喇嘛巧妙地从地面跳起，躲开了突然出现的苦无和手里剑，接着朝着卡卡西的方向用尽全力踢了一脚，让他撞到了鸣人坐着的那棵树上。随着一声敌意的尖叫，九喇嘛跟上卡卡西，伸手抓去。  
可在他成功之前，卡卡西就稳住了身子抬起了头。查克拉从体内喷涌而出，接着凝固，千鸟的声音充满了烟雾腾腾的空气。显然卡卡西也善于控制自己。这一次九喇嘛毫无犹豫地直接唤出了尾兽模式，平衡精巧的查克拉扭转翻腾着，狂暴地聚在他手掌上。九喇嘛把手向前推去，准备好靠释放这一击来结束战斗。可卡卡西忽然猛地加速，模仿着九喇嘛，雷切在手里闪着致命的光。  
接着传来一个小小的声音。“不要！ ”而在眨眼之间，一个娇小、脆弱的身体出现在他们之间，伸长着手臂像是想要把两个人抓回来。  
完全、让人脑内空白的恐惧拔高了九喇嘛的速度，几乎可以媲美仙人模式的鸣人。他喉咙里撕扯出一声尖叫，消去了尾兽的力量，把冲刺的姿势改成了抓取，但就算拼劲了脑神经和反应力，时间也不够——他没法撤下自己的攻击，最多也不过是稍微减轻了些许攻势。  
只有他自己的话，九喇嘛可以轻松避开卡卡西的攻击。他足够快，肾上腺素激增、心脏疯狂撞着胸膛，但是——  
鸣人就在那里，而九喇嘛没法即时抓住他。他没法移开，因为如果他躲开，那鸣人就会直接落在卡卡西的攻击道路里，而九喇嘛绝不会让任何东西伤害他的男孩。  
九喇嘛的心脏在雷霆撕扯开他的胸膛前，只来得及跳动几下以支撑起身体。卡卡西的苦无在他身上捅了个洞。焦肉的味道升起，痛苦的灰色模糊了九喇嘛的视线，但就算他踉跄、咳血 他决不允许自己动摇。他已经在痊愈了，可以感觉到骨头和肌肉连接在一起，并迫使着他移动。卡卡西吓得呆住了，瞪大了双眼，而九喇嘛毫不留情地占据了这个机会。他一拳挥出，狠狠打在卡卡西下巴上，让那个复制忍者倒飞出去，撞在树干上，头在树干上发出了巨响。  
同时，九喇嘛转过身，无视眼前闪动的黑点，把鸣人抱在怀里。那个小男孩尖叫出声，显然吓坏了，但九喇嘛现在没法安抚他。在卡卡西缓过神来前，他就逃去了一边，每一步都撕扯着他的伤口。鸣人紧紧地抓住了他。在他身后是一声喊叫，可世界已经随着九喇嘛的提速而模糊起来，而他不准备停下。  
他们一瞬间就到了墙那边，九喇嘛一跃而过，刚一落地就迅速藏进了周围的森林里。他的鸣人曾经知道这里的每一寸木头，而九喇嘛也记得一清二楚。就算有木叶的忍者在追，就算他自己受了伤，九喇嘛知道他该在哪转弯、在哪耍个花招甩开追兵。

他的新衬衫被血浸湿了，黏糊糊地粘在他的皮肤上，他的呼吸挫伤了喉咙，每一次吸气就像是肺里插了一把刀。一双小手紧抓着他的衣领和头发，鸣人的脑袋埋在他的颈侧，九喇嘛用完好无损的那只手抓着他，把他紧紧护在自己没有受伤的那一侧，然后逼迫着自己全力逃跑。  
直到他们离开木叶几里远了，在幽暗的树荫下，九喇嘛才踉跄着停了下来。他的肌肉在颤抖，不知是出于肾上腺素还是使用过度。不管怎样，他松了口气，呻吟着跪了下来，小心翼翼地把鸣人放在自己面前的地上。他隐约意识到自己的脑袋里天旋地转，但他的注意力全放在自己眼前的男孩身上。鸣人睁大了眼睛，脸颊上还挂着泪痕。  
“你还好吗？”九喇嘛用他最温柔的语气问，“鸣人，你还好吗？我们有弄伤你吗？”  
那对蓝眼睛看向了他，九喇嘛从中能读出困惑和思考。鸣人顿了顿，而后又露出了笑容，这让九喇嘛的呼吸痛苦的一窒，心脏抽搐着。  
“我很好！”鸣人坚持说，“不要担心我！”  
就是这个——这就是鸣人的微笑，是属于他的鸣人的微笑。而不管眼前这个鸣人是否认识他，他都认了。  
九喇嘛抽噎了一下，把鸣人拉入自己的怀里，紧紧把这个男孩贴在自己的胸口，把脸埋在了那头金发里。“鸣人，”他喃喃着，“鸣人，鸣人。啊，感谢神明。我真的太怕……”  
鸣人犹豫了一下，接着伸出双臂紧紧搂着他的脖子。“我没事，”鸣人重复着，“对不起，哥哥。我只是想让你们两个人不要再打了，吓到你了真的对不起。”  
“我不会伤害他，”九喇嘛承诺着，他只稍稍撒了个小谎。“我只是——我只是不希望他们把你从我身边夺走。我终于找到你了，鸣人，我不会再放弃你了。”  
一双手——那么小又那么脆弱，九喇嘛所习惯的是他的人柱力那双有力的大手——轻轻地拉了拉他的头发，九喇嘛不情愿地抬起头看向鸣人。鸣人性格里有着股倔强，当他确定得到了九喇嘛的注意力之后，他立刻说：“我是在担心你！你是我的叔叔，对吗？”  
当然了，他现在还不认识卡卡西——最好的情况不过是那个忍者只是个街上的陌生人。考虑到九喇嘛提到了他们之间的血缘关系，一个从不了解到自己家庭的孤身的男孩会被这个吸引是完全合理的。  
就算这样，尽管有那么多合乎逻辑的解释，九喇嘛还是感觉到体内流动着如阳光般的温暖，接着他笑了。他站起身，伸手抚平鸣人被风吹乱的头发，然后俯下身子亲了亲他的额头。  
“谢谢你，鸣人。”九喇嘛轻轻地说，“很抱歉我这样抓着你逃跑。我没有仔细考虑。”  
这又是一个坏决定，这甚至比毫无准备地面对角都还要愚蠢。他让自己成了木叶的逃亡者，而每个木叶的忍者都会想要抓住他。毕竟人柱力是强大的武器，而九喇嘛刚刚抓跑了一个。  
但在这之上，他完全靠着渴望和本能在行动。在恐怖的怒火终于消散，九喇嘛意识到那场战斗几乎毫无道理，但是……  
但是他怎么可能不这样做呢？他们可是准备把鸣人从他身边带走。卡卡西试着这样做，而九喇嘛不愿意去承受这样的分离，就算这确实不违背他的目标。因为鸣人很伤心，他内心的孤独和九喇嘛的孤独产生了共鸣。九喇嘛没办法在那好好地就看着卡卡西把鸣人拉开。  
现在他为自己造成的变化而感到不堪重负，鸣人本来就该待在木叶，在那里学习、成长——受苦，九喇嘛可不会忘记这个——交友、建立人际关系。但是，现在，在不久后整个晓可能追着他的行踪过来的时候，九喇嘛把鸣人从这一切中拉开，把他从在村落的安全中剥离，把他丢到危险之中，没有食物、没有家、没有钱。  
他的眼睛很疼。他的决定太糟糕了，也没有办法获得胜利。可能，也许他最开始就能克制自己，事情就会好起来，但是九喇嘛完全没有办法对鸣人的孤独毫无作为。如果他让鸣人留在那样的痛苦之中，九喇嘛宁愿把自己的心脏挖出来。  
“抱歉，”他小声说，声音沙哑，把自己的脸颊贴着鸣人的手掌，“谢谢你。是的，我是你的叔叔。我是你的家人。”  
鸣人脸上绽开了笑容，第一次主动地向前靠着抱住了九喇嘛。“叔叔！”他激动地喊着，“我可以这样叫你吗？”  
九喇嘛和鸣人一起笑了起来。泪水从九喇嘛的脸上划下，因为这是鸣人，因为鸣人喜欢他，他回答说：“怎么叫都可以，鸣人，一切都如你所愿。”  
这是他说过的最发自内心的话了。  
就算身后有木叶的追兵，就算他们正在毫无准备的逃跑路上，九喇嘛又一次拥有了鸣人。而为了让鸣人能接下来一直在他的身边，九喇嘛会毫不犹豫、毫无后悔地做任何事。

卡卡西很肯定自己有脑震荡——这是某种他不熟悉的眩晕的疼痛，他的视线边缘在移动过快的时候泛起灰白。这也是他到现在才刚刚从树干里脱身的很大原因。当火影到来的时候，卡卡西正皱着眉，而一群暗部围着他。  
“卡卡西？”火影严肃地问，体内紧绷的查克拉让卡卡西有些颤抖。  
“火影大人。”卡卡西尽可能平静地回复，就算这会有一个戴着绿手套的暗部走向前，按着他的脑袋。疼痛褪去，他松了一口气。“旋涡逃走了，而且他带走了鸣人。我试着阻止他，但是我…失败了。”  
这话给他嘴里添上了苦涩的味道。失败了，就和他在救带土、救琳的时候一样失败了。就和他在信守给水门的保护鸣人的承诺的时候一样失败了。他…在九喇嘛身边的时候不会放松，但他确实松懈了防备。看着他带着奈穗，看着昨晚他在街上的样子——他认为自己已经了解了旋涡，认为自己已经看到了足够多能够对他下判断。  
显然，在这上面他也失败了。  
三代目眼里带着克制内敛的愤怒，把手背到了身后。“我知道了，”在长长的停顿后，他说，“你有办法能发现他的动作吗？”  
卡卡西从没见过那种表情——当鸣人进入视线的时候，九喇嘛脸上亮起的神色。他同样也记得，当九喇嘛终于和那男孩说上话时候，他沙哑的嗓音和孤独寂寞难掩泪水的样子。这种情感没有办法被伪装，尽管卡卡西的理智告诉他要保持怀疑，但是对份情感他做不到。他已经很久没有看过这样真切的情感了，而且他不可能看错。  
“他说自己是鸣人的叔叔，”卡卡西最后交代道，“我不认为他打算来见鸣人，或者说他甚至不知道鸣人在那里。他说—他认出鸣人是因为他的查克拉和奈穗很像。而且在我试着把他和鸣人分开之前都没有什么动作。”  
猿飞就像是相信了一般什么都没有问——如果他没有相信的话卡卡西肯定可以看出来。猿飞小声叹了口气，揉了揉眉头：“那这又是怎么了？”  
“他很危险。”卡卡西立刻回答，尽管猿飞多半能通过现场的破坏程度猜出来。“他使用很强的术式之前不需要结印，而且他有——”卡卡西迟疑了一下，想要跳过接下去的内容，但是在火影锐利的眼神下不情愿地说了下去，“那…那看起来像是水门的螺旋丸，只有黑色和紫色而没有风属性的查克拉。而且他可以调整大小，同样也可以同时使用复数个。”卡卡西又犹豫了下，接着补充道：“他很努力地没有直接杀了我。而且当鸣人站到我们两个中间的时候，他选择用背硬抗下我的雷切来避免让鸣人陷入危险。”  
火影脸上严厉的表情微微缓和，他沉思着点了点头。“我会觉得九喇嘛可能非常孤单，可能见到一个亲戚足以动摇他。”他微微侧头，扫了眼卡卡西。“我没听玖辛奈提过自己有个兄弟，但我们也确实没那么亲近。你有听过这类的事情吗？”  
卡卡西耸了耸肩，忍下了脊背上的巨大淤伤带来的疼痛。“她的父亲在她还是个婴儿的时候就消失了。”他说，“考虑到涡潮隐之村的位置，很可能他又去了雷光团，在那又有了孩子。九喇嘛说过自己有八个兄弟，但没有姐妹，这可能是因为他和玖辛奈不是完全的亲兄妹，或者是他们只是有点远亲，他不想让鸣人弄不懂。”  
“很可能九喇嘛在涡潮隐之村覆灭之前就过去了，然后从那开始了自己的忍者之路。”猿飞表示了赞同。“这可以解释他为什么知道暗部的手势以及为什么他和玖辛奈见过。可能她永远也不知道，而在他能告诉玖辛奈之前，村落就已经被消灭了。”猿飞叹了口气，“不要再猜了。除非我们能得到更多的消息，旋涡九喇嘛都是一个危险的敌人——掌握着我们最有价值的人质。卡卡西，我命令你去追踪并且抓捕他。带上鼬、止水、天藏，去找到鸣人，把他带回来。如果可能的话，抓住九喇嘛。如果不行的话，我允许你们杀了他——我要不计代价地让鸣人回来。”  
“是的。”卡卡西简单地回应，快速鞠了一躬。火影点了点， 离开了。  
卡卡西慢慢直起身子，费力地吸了口气，在嘴里含了三秒才吐出来。任务已经交给他了，卡卡西逼着自己不去想九喇嘛和奈穗，不去想九喇嘛听到他叫自己同伴时候的表情，不去想九喇嘛抱住鸣人时那带着痛苦的喜悦。  
关起心中的怪物、擦去血、挂上笑，没有人会知道发生了什么。  
要是反过来看，那怪物就突然是唯一剩下的。

现在剩下的就只有那个任务，而这次卡卡西不会再让自己失败了。这次不行，不可以再一次失败了。


	9. IX: Bellicose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [bellicose / ˈbeləˌkōs/ , demonstrating aggression and willingness to fight. Late Middle English from Latin bellicosus, from bellicus ‘warlike,’ from bellum ‘war.’.]

虽然最近干了一连串蠢事儿，但九喇嘛不是个白痴。他完全、完全不是一个白痴，甚至认为自己挺聪明的。十分聪明，他可以这么说。他近来的一连串失误完全可以归咎到鸣人的身上。但九喇嘛不准备再犯错了。

他完全清楚自己不能带着一个六岁的人柱力一起追捕晓组织的成员。

哪怕撇去危险，问题还是很清楚——九喇嘛没有食物，除了身上穿的没有别的衣物，茕茕孑立，无所凭依。现在只有他，只有鸣人，所有回到木叶的可能性完全被他毁了。他只能靠自己，因为鸣人只有六岁，帮不到他。他现在几乎不会用查克拉，所以显然不能在九喇嘛搞定那些想杀掉他的人的时候照顾自己。

聪明的选择应该是带他回木叶，哪怕仅仅把他留在原地——火影一定会派出搜寻人员——然后让鸣人在和平中长大，而九喇嘛自己去完成他的任务。然后，也许，他还能通过交涉回到木叶，保护鸣人。

这将是九喇嘛做下的另一个愚蠢的决定。

他无法离开鸣人，因为有可能他们再也无法相见。而且，他真的做不到，做不到再次毁灭自己的归宿。鸣人是他的，而他属于鸣人。木叶还没有认识到他们的错误，所以鸣人得待在他身边。至少一段时间。九喇嘛绝不会在他有能力做什么的情况下放任鸣人悲惨地长大。

但是，他的愚蠢还没有多到真的要把一个毫无自卫能力的六岁孩子带去九眼墓地，自投罗网般把他送到七个只要找到机会就会杀了他的人手里的程度。他也不会让木叶得到鸣人，所以他的唯一选择是找到一个安全的地方，然后把鸣人暂时藏在那儿。必须是鸣人会过得开心的地方，九喇嘛当时要是想得周全点，应该干脆把佐助和樱一起打包带走的。毕竟，绑架一个家族族长的孩子以及两个深受喜爱的中忍的女儿也不会使事情变得更糟了。他绑架的可是个人柱力。而九喇嘛也完全清楚这两个孩子将会对鸣人意味着什么。他很坚定，至少这一点他绝对不会改变，无论他要做什么来保证这一切。

不过，照顾一个小鬼显然比照顾三个省事的多，九喇嘛很庆幸这一点。叹了口气，他把沉重的羽织向上扯了扯，完全裹住了鸣人。这里不像土之国的边境一样寒冷，但一旦停下脚步，还是能感到刺骨的凉意。九喇嘛正感受着这冷意。他把装着新衣服的包裹落在了木叶——除了这件羽织，而他现在感谢他当时莫名的先见之明。他自己受冷不碍事，但他绝对不会让鸣人遭受这些。

九喇嘛很确定，无论是他自己还是追捕他的人们都遭了不少罪。毕竟他很快，当他离开木叶的时候几乎是盲目的逃离，跟随着一只狐狸躲避敌人的直觉，曲折前行。现在至少还留了足够的时间让鸣人来睡觉，这个小家伙看起来累的不行了。并不是九喇嘛嫌他拖后腿——毕竟他突然被自己不知道从哪冒出来的亲人绑架。

低沉地呼吸着，他坐到鸣人身边，伸长他的腿，试图放松下自己的肩膀。汉给他的那件命运多舛的衬衫上现在有一个被烧焦的、边缘褴褛的贯穿性空洞，还浸透了血。不过九喇嘛把多出来的边缘塞到了裤子里，所以已经几乎看不出血迹了。当下唯一要考虑的是就是未来。

至少这个，应该会变得熟悉。九喇嘛花了上个世纪大半的时间用来谋划，蜗居在一个人类灵魂的一角，等待机会夺取自由，但是至少在那种情况下他依旧有什么是确定的，那就是即使他失败，事情也不会变得更糟。而现在，如果他失败了，他会失去鸣人，而那不可接受。

但是鸣人冲他笑了，鸣人喜欢他，即使现在他的喜欢还远远称不上爱。九喇嘛了解他的人柱力。仅仅因为他们之间的血缘就足以让鸣人珍视他，而爱自会日益增长。鸣人最大的特征是他的那副好心肠。

和这个男孩分离，哪怕只是暂时的，依旧会很痛苦，九喇嘛简直感受到了皮肤下的针刺感，试探着他努力保持的镇静。但是，比起鸣人被晓组织或者木叶永远夺走，他宁愿选择现在和他分离一小会儿。至少这时他能够确保鸣人是安全的，没有落在任何敌人的手里。

剩下的问题就是把他送到哪儿去。

嘟囔一声，九喇嘛将手指插进头发里，弯下膝盖，试图静下心来思考。他在这个世界举目无亲，远离他原本属于的时空。无依无靠，茕茕孑立。他唯一遇见的人是卡卡西、猿飞，以及……

**汉和穆王。**

九喇嘛的第一反应是抓住这个想法，然后付诸实践，但是……这个决定其实也没那么明智。晓组织毕竟正在追捕穆王，而且他们还有意外撞上的可能性。无论是哪种情况，都意味着人柱力对于晓组织来说是个明晃晃的靶子。九喇嘛很想要信任汉，穆王确实在和他一起击退角都，而且他知道穆王内向又沉稳，但把鸣人托付给他们几乎与拖着他去九眼墓地一样危险。

尽管如此，这个想法还是引发了另一个想法，九喇嘛立刻想到了、鸣人最好的朋友之一，那个又高又瘦的小子。尽管没有证实的任何血缘关系，他的头发还是像漩涡族人一样红。无可否认，我爱罗现在和鸣人同岁，但是……也许九喇嘛能让守鹤干点正事。该死的貉一直称自己是我爱罗的母亲，现在是时候兑现他的承诺了。鸣人一直很喜欢我爱罗，像对兄弟和真正的朋友一样爱他。九喇嘛绝不会让鸣人失去这份友谊，即使这意味着对时间轴的巨大改变。

你看，既然第一周目并不顺利，那不妨在第二周目把一切都颠覆了，对吧?

这需要花点功夫，也许还需要一些暴力措施，但尽管如此，守鹤这个讨厌、多愁善感的家伙，仍然是九喇嘛的兄弟。他知道当我爱罗死的时候，守鹤也在以他自己那种血腥的方式哀悼他。最后一次他失去控制，陷入了他本应该避免的争斗中，被辉夜得手。这一定是我爱罗的死带来的影响，他想。自己经历过鸣人死后那段日子，九喇嘛对导致守鹤失控、判断失误的原因再也不做他想——

不远处，灌木丛沙沙作响。

九喇嘛的头下意识地向上一甩，耳朵绷得紧紧的。没有人类的查克拉，只有自然气息，他皱着眉头，站了起来。沙沙声还在继续，现在变得更像是抽打声，安静而绝望。九喇嘛朝正在平静地睡觉的鸣人匆匆瞥了最后一眼，无声地移向噪音的来源。在一棵树的周围，小山下，矮树丛在摇曳。一丛荆棘。即使在昏暗的暮色中，它的长刺也很清晰，九喇嘛只能辨认出树枝间一闪而过的猩红色皮毛。

好吧，原来是这样。

“嘿，”九喇嘛轻声说，蹲在颤动的荆棘旁。“看来你把自己弄得一团糟，小家伙。介意我帮你吗?”

红色的小狐狸顿了一下，仔细地思考着，扭身看着他，琥珀色的眼睛眯成一条缝，显得锐利而机警。九喇嘛抬起眉毛，但没有移动。过了很长一段时间，狐狸发出一声几近绝望的妥协般的叫声。九喇嘛嗤笑一声，双手穿过密密麻麻的树枝，尖锐的刺在他的皮肤上刻出了长长的沟壑，他皱起了眉头，但并没有犹豫。还有更多的刺深深地扎进了狐狸的厚底毛里，被彻底地缠绕进了皮毛里，就连拥有对生拇指优势的九喇嘛也很难把它们弄出来。

“还在处理第二条尾巴呢。”九喇嘛的声音盖过了狐狸不适的小抱怨，试图转移它的注意力。“如果你想走得快点，你应该去稻荷山。我听说那里的猎物也更多些。”

狐狸责备地对他咆哮，显然是被这样的捷径冒犯了，九喇嘛翻了翻眼珠作为回应。“好吧，好吧，我什么也不知道，行吧？”我只是个九尾，不是狐狸，对狐狸的事情一点都不了解。他把最后一根树枝折断，小心翼翼地把它从狐狸的毛里抽出来，然后缩回手。他的手上布满了血迹，一直延伸到他的手腕，但划痕很浅，已经愈合了。“那就这样吧。现在试一试。”

在一片模糊的猩红色中，狐狸扭动着身子从灌木丛中爬出来，跑到开阔地，轻快地摇晃着身体。它转过身，仔细地端详着库拉玛，然后溜到他身边。一条舌头飞快地伸出来，迅速舔了舔手指上的血，然后又叫了起来。

“不用谢，”九喇嘛知道这是感谢的意思。“下次小心一点，明白？”

狐狸叫了一声，转过身来，清楚地表示它的邀请，九喇嘛不禁笑出了声。“你确定吗?”他尖锐地问道。“我不确定，孩子，你完全可能因为接触人而死。…姑且算我是个人吧。何必要冒险呢?”

这一次，狐狸没有回答，只是不耐烦地看了他一眼，九喇嘛摇了摇头，顺从地伸出手去，用手抚摸厚厚的皮毛。“希望你有第二条尾巴，”他有点伤感地说。“天，我现在都开始和狐狸说话了。但是…我很高兴能帮上忙。不要让任何人抓到你惹上麻烦，好吗?”

它从喉咙里发出一阵颤动，显然是被这命令逗乐了，然后转过身去，快速地消失了，只看见尾巴白尖一闪。九喇嘛看着它离开，然后站起了身。仍然没有查克拉接近的感觉，所以他在前往小营地时并不匆忙，当然也不算磨蹭。鸣人还在睡觉，虽然九喇嘛想让他睡到天亮，但他没这个胆子。卡卡西可能会被派去追踪他们，他实在是个擅长追踪的家伙。如果九喇嘛想要抹去气息，成功逃到砂隐村那里去，他就需要在自己与追踪者之间保持更大的距离。

不过说实在的，至少有目标是好的。鸣人从来都不是个有规划的人，九喇嘛实际上也不算是，但整个状况是如此草率和绝望，以至于让他感觉终于靠着一个确信的目的地稳住了自己，往前奔赴。

“来吧，鸣人。”他轻声低语，双手滑过男孩的肩膀和膝盖。“你不必马上醒过来，我可以带着你。咱们得走了。”

“大哥哥?”鸣人睡意朦胧地问道，但当九喇嘛再次让他靠在自己的肩膀上时，他没有反抗。一只手臂环绕着他的脖子，九喇嘛的呼吸被这简单的甜美所吸引，片刻之后，他的下巴底下塞进了一头凌乱的黄色头发。“我们晚餐可以吃拉面吗?”

操。食物是个大问题。自从出那个旅馆以来，九喇嘛就没吃过东西，他的肚子像是被掏空了一样。短冊街离木叶太近了，他们不敢冒险往回走，所以九喇嘛只能寄希望于他能抓到什么，或者找到一所房子。他还有钱，所以某个农民可能会愿意分享他的午餐。

“我会试试的，孩子，”他无可奈何地说。“对不起。我们要再过几天才能到砂隐村，不过我会——我会找个地方给你弄点拉面。”

稍顿片刻，鸣人似乎清醒了一些，他抬起头，透过一只天蓝色的眼睛看着九喇嘛。“砂隐村?”他好奇地问，然后犹豫一下道:“我们不会再回木叶了吗?”

“如果我把你带回去，他们就不会让我再见你了，”九喇嘛说。“你——”他给自己打气，强迫自己去考虑鸣人，而不是自己的需求。尽管他确实这么考虑了，他还是把一只手放在鸣人明亮的头发上，轻抚着他小小的后背。他忍着内心的痛缩开口，“你想回去吗?如果你认为在那会更快乐，我会带你回去。”

鸣人往后一靠，仔细地看了看他，对于一个六岁的孩子来说，他看起来太严肃了。模仿着九喇嘛的动作，他伸出手，紧紧地抓住血红色的头发。“你愿意和我一起去吗?”他严肃地问道。

九喇嘛鼻头一酸。“我不能，”他说，这也是无可奈何的。“我答应过我最好的朋友，我会为他做点什么，我必须完成它。如果我回到木叶，他们会把我当成敌人，把我关起来。但我还有我的承诺要去实现。”

鸣人一如既往地理解承诺的价值。他看起来很为难，但很快又固执起来，他说:“如果我告诉火影爷爷你不是坏人，你还会回来吗？他会相信我的，我知道!”

这其中的含义再清楚不过了。九喇嘛的心脏收缩起来，越来越紧。要明白自己该干什么不难，真正困难的是强迫自己坚持到底。

“对不起，”他低声说，胳膊不由自主地绷紧了。“对不起，鸣人，我带你回去。也许，也许三代目会相信你。你在那里可能会过得更好。”

妈的，这太难了。他怎么能以为他可以做到只偷瞄鸣人一眼，然后毫不在意地离开呢?和鸣人在一起还不到半天，九喇嘛就已经觉得他又一次失去了他。而他才只是在考虑放他回去而已。鸣人宁愿在木叶也不愿和他在一起。这个认知让九喇嘛觉得窒息，像是要死去，但他知道鸣人没有理由和自己待在一起。

又是一阵沉默，鸣人说:“你难道不想回去吗，大哥哥?”他的声音里充满了困惑。

**“什么?** ”九喇嘛退后一些，以便直视男孩。

鸣人正朝他皱着眉头。“但你看起来很悲伤，”他轻抚着九喇嘛的脸颊说。“大哥哥，你离开村子的时候不是很难过吗?这难道不是你想回去的原因吗?”

九喇嘛的胸膛里有一丝摇摇欲坠的希望。“不，”他很快地回答。“不，鸣人，你是我的家，村子不是。只要你快乐，我不在乎他们。我要你和我在一起，我发誓。这就是我想要的。”

“那我就留下吧。”鸣人高兴地说，好像事情就是这么简单。“火影爷爷会很伤心，但是我们可以给他写一封信，问他是否会告诉每个人你不是一个坏人。我可以成为一个很棒的忍者，当我们回去的时候，他们会让我做火影。那会儿我就颁布一条法律，允许你留下来，没人会管你的!”

无论是6岁、16岁还是36岁，鸣人的逻辑听起来总是一模一样的。九喇嘛还没来得及忍住，就笑了起来，倾身在鸣人前额上亲了一口。这种喜悦太过强烈，好像浮在云端之上，他忍不住大笑着抱住鸣人转了几圈。鸣人也笑着，显得无比快乐。九喇嘛怀念这种快乐太久了。  
  


“谢谢,”他说。“谢谢,鸣人。来吧，我去给你找一些——”

他感受到了查克拉，像是一团火焰，紧紧地攒成一团，与其说是充满了恶意，不如说充满了决心。当然，其中也有一缕无可否认的仇恨。查克拉给他的感觉很熟悉。九喇嘛低咒一声，转过身子。他向上跳到树上，把鸣人安置在他能找到的最坚硬的那一根树枝上。

他警示道:“待在这里，尽量保持安静。让我们看看你有多擅长忍者潜行，好吗?”

鸣人的眼睛微微张大，但他还是点了点头，做出了一个像闭上嘴巴的动作。九喇嘛给了他一个笑容，试图让他放松一些，然后揉乱了他的头发，用一只爪子尖在他身下的树干上抓出了一个封印阵。它闪动了一下， 然后消失在苍白的辉光中。但愿这不会被发现。九喇嘛扑回地面，展开了他的感知。鸣人的呼吸和查克拉都被藏了起来，虽然给九喇嘛更多时间他还能设下更多的措施，但目前这些已经足够了。只要能分散追踪者的注意力就行。

它 **必须** 做到。

他向东边跑起来，此时他试着分出一些注意力来判断队伍的规模。这确实很难，因为只有卡卡西是真正生气的——其他人嗅起来显得更偏向于坚定。这样的情绪在被九喇嘛确实地抓住之前，就从他的手心中滑落了。尽管如此，它们离他还是很近，足以让他正常地感知、并且确信这是一支四人队伍。

他甚至知道这四个人里面有三个老面孔。

卡卡西是最容易辨认出来的那个。他当然不可能不参与这场追回行动。在他的身后，九喇嘛感受到一阵熟悉的能量细流，就像新树液的刺鼻气味一样冲上九喇嘛的鼻子。这是个不好的迹象——代表着鸣人的第二个带队忍者，木遁使。事情至此已经够糟糕了，但他身后一步是一个熟悉的、特定的小鬼的镜子和烟雾的气味，他的出现意味着九喇嘛确实完蛋了。似乎这还不够，鼬的身后还出现了一个陌生的宇智波。

真的。如果九喇嘛必须设想他有史以来最糟糕的一天，这就是了。天，一个木遁使和两个写轮眼拥有者， _ **同时**_ 。

如果他能直接变成一只二十层楼高的狐狸坐在他们身上就好了。

九喇嘛发出一声沮丧的低吼，这群人移动得很快，显然已经发现了他的查克拉。加快步伐，跳过坍倒的树，躲避低矮的树枝，他向着远处湍急的河流奔去。想通过穿越这条河来甩掉他们已经太晚了，但如果运气好的话(九喇嘛并不真的奢求自己有多少运气)，他可以用飓风之类的东西把他们扔进去。

随便啦。他还没想出一个方法，但事情总会有出路的。

他快没有时间了。就在他穿过最后一片树林，来到河边的空地上时，一堵木墙在他面前出现，九喇嘛不得不在撞上去之前跳到一边。着陆时，一团火焰向他咆哮着冲去，大得足以把他整个吞下。没有时间也没有机会躲开，九喇嘛不做多余的尝试。他站稳脚跟，让他的查克拉涌动起来。火是他的元素，虽然并不是完全不可能对他产生伤害，就凭这个?他完全有所准备，直直面对着袭来的火，胸有成竹。

九喇嘛是火和风的神，也是毁灭之神，即使被困在一个脆弱的凡人身体里，也无法将他对于这一切的掌握完全夺走。

他甚至在火焰接触到他之前就偷走了火焰，把自己包裹在光和热之中，当他的追捕者从树上跳下来面对他时，他大笑着。火焰咆哮，跳动着噼啪作响，九喇嘛让它旋转，让他的查克拉像对待燃料一样吞噬、消耗它。他们的眼睛警惕而又惊讶，九喇嘛裂开嘴，露出牙齿，展示他充满凶光与血意的笑容。

“来找我再比一场吗，旗木?”他嘲笑道。“瞧瞧你，还带了朋友来。不过我警告你，这次我可不会退缩。”

“我可以发誓我上次赢了，”卡卡西温和地说。他压抑愤怒的水平简直令人咋舌。“鸣人在哪，漩涡?——如果漩涡确实是你的姓的话。”

“我没有骗你，”九喇嘛厉声说。“鸣人是我的，我的血亲，我所照看的人!我不会让他作为一个被抛弃的孩子长大，就因为你们害怕九尾!我爱他胜过世界上的任何事物，我不会让他受苦!”

卡卡西的肩膀拉紧了一点。“所以你是知道的。”他轻声说。

九喇嘛嗤笑。“他是一个人柱力？我比谁都清楚。你们这些瞎了眼的傻瓜永远都不会明白人柱力意味着什么——哪怕是最微小的一部分，但我明白。我还会确保鸣人也明白。你会惩罚他吗?赶他出去?随便。但我会教鸣人如何使用尾兽的力量。”

卡卡西肯定发出了某种他看不见的信号，因为半秒钟之后，他脚下的地面爆炸开来，木长矛和树根试图缠住他的四肢。九喇嘛恶狠狠地咒骂一声，果断跳起，旋转着往下猛砍。一波又一波的力量砸向延伸的树枝，把它们粉碎成锯屑，九喇嘛在空中翻转，落在鼬的正前方，用镰刀般的一脚猛踢过去。这个宇智波沉下身子，飞快地退后，但九喇嘛没有试图追击。他跳着躲过几只苦无，在不熟悉的那个宇智波面前触地，然后打出一记上钩。男孩太惊讶，来不及躲闪，被击飞了，九喇嘛躲过另一个火球，把自己甩了回去。

四对一在他的尾兽形态时不是什么麻烦的事情，但作为一个人呢?胜算很小。

幸运的是，九喇嘛知道如何解决这个问题。

平衡和压缩查克拉来制造尾兽玉很简单。而这甚至比制造尾兽玉还容易。就像是呼吸，或者眨眼，完全出于本能，不加思考。手指向上，查克拉闪动着，九喇嘛向河流后跃，一个影分身出现了。

很容易让人想到鸣人标志性的超大量影分身，但是九喇嘛不敢这么做。他不确定他的查克拉会和影分身产生什么样的反应。毕竟他是头尾兽，除此之外，他还是愤怒和怨恨的显现——他不希望邪恶、愚蠢的小版尾兽到处乱跑。虽然这肯定会分散追捕者的注意力，但从长远来看，可能不是什么好事。

影分身分开了，朝鼬走去，九喇嘛祝它好运，同时转身避开了卡卡西的苦无。刀锋掠过他的头发，九喇嘛向前冲去，用肘部撞开了卡卡西的胳膊，然后用膝盖抵住了他的身体。虽然卡卡西呛了一下失去平衡，但更多的树根从地下冒了出来，冲向九喇嘛的四肢。他咆哮着，撕开一条通道，然后扑向木遁的使用者。后者举起双手，表情严肃专注。他看到九喇嘛的来袭，黑色的眼睛眯得更深，快速结印。另一堵木墙突然倒塌，这一次弯曲成一个圆顶围绕着他。九喇嘛的爪子撕开了许多条口子，没有足够深的地方能造成真正的伤害，但他没有时间再试一次。卡卡西紧追不舍，向他投射出苦无。

“该死的!”九喇嘛嘶喊，躲过这一波攻击。卡卡西从地面消失，被自己的土遁吞没时，他产生了一股纯粹的挫败感。与此同时，一根粗大的木头撞在了他的肚子上，狠狠地击中了他的腹部。九喇嘛在这阵爆发的冲刺中窒息，被抓住脚踝倒着提了起来，肋骨发出威胁般的嘎吱嘎吱的响声，然后被扔飞，狠狠地撞向树干。

在他的脚下，大地爆开，卡卡西抓住他的脚踝，猛地往下拉。九喇嘛立刻踢了他一脚，大吼着扑向了的木遁使。这个男人从他的爪子旁转过身来，将腿甩了出去，但九喇嘛躲开这记踢腿，身体狠狠地冲过去，一只手紧攒住对方的衣服。咆哮一声，九喇嘛发力把这个男人直接扔向那个正在聚集火球的陌生的宇智波。

“天藏！”卡卡西喊道，不一会儿，一团火龙猛击九喇嘛站过的地方。九喇嘛转过身体用手爪迎击，几乎成功地把卡卡西的脸割了下来。复制忍者在千钧一发之际躲开了，成功地避开直冲下巴的一拳，九喇嘛发出一声咆哮。

“鸣人是我的!”他怒吼。“别想把他带走!”

风从他身边呼啸而过，像刀刃一样锋利，愤怒和查克拉一同燃烧着。它把卡卡西打倒在地，像吹散烟雾一样使得影分身消散，并让两个宇智波摇摇欲坠。这是一个小出路，但无论如何，这是一个出路，如果九喇嘛移动得足够快，也许在身后点燃一把火什么的，他就有足够的时间带走鸣人，然后逃跑到砂隐村边境。

他转身就跑，但还没等他跨出一步，钢索一样的树枝就缠住了他。它们缠绕在他的四肢和躯干上，紧紧地抓住他，强迫他跪了下来。他愤怒地嚎叫着，爪子对着稀薄的空气无效地乱砍。

“止水。”卡卡西命令道，当他摇摇晃晃地站起来时，飓风的呼啸声响起。

“队长，”宇智波应道，走进了九喇嘛的视线。他的黑眼睛转红了，变成了乌黑和深红色相间的万花筒，九喇嘛非常清楚这意味着什么。他咆哮着拒绝，当藤蔓把他的头牢牢锁住时，他加倍挣扎，但他确实被困住了。他唯一能看到的就是那个讨厌的瞳术，在深入骨髓的恐惧之中夺走了他的意志。

那双又红又黑的眼睛，在恐惧和憎恨的浪潮中把他吞没。库拉玛无助地、憎恨地面对它们。 _ **老天啊，他想，又来了。**_


	10. IX: Bellicose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [bellicose / ˈbeləˌkōs/ , demonstrating aggression and willingness to fight. Late Middle English from Latin bellicosus, from bellicus ‘warlike,’ from bellum ‘war.’.]

虽然最近干了一连串蠢事儿，但九喇嘛不是个白痴。他完全、完全不是一个白痴，甚至认为自己挺聪明的。十分聪明，他可以这么说。他近来的一连串失误完全可以归咎到鸣人的身上。但九喇嘛不准备再犯错了。

他完全清楚自己不能带着一个六岁的人柱力一起追捕晓组织的成员。

哪怕撇去危险，问题还是很清楚——九喇嘛没有食物，除了身上穿的没有别的衣物，茕茕孑立，无所凭依。现在只有他，只有鸣人，所有回到木叶的可能性完全被他毁了。他只能靠自己，因为鸣人只有六岁，帮不到他。他现在几乎不会用查克拉，所以显然不能在九喇嘛搞定那些想杀掉他的人的时候照顾自己。

聪明的选择应该是带他回木叶，哪怕仅仅把他留在原地——火影一定会派出搜寻人员——然后让鸣人在和平中长大，而九喇嘛自己去完成他的任务。然后，也许，他还能通过交涉回到木叶，保护鸣人。

这将是九喇嘛做下的另一个愚蠢的决定。

他无法离开鸣人，因为有可能他们再也无法相见。而且，他真的做不到，做不到再次毁灭自己的归宿。鸣人是他的，而他属于鸣人。木叶还没有认识到他们的错误，所以鸣人得待在他身边。至少一段时间。九喇嘛绝不会在他有能力做什么的情况下放任鸣人悲惨地长大。

但是，他的愚蠢还没有多到真的要把一个毫无自卫能力的六岁孩子带去九眼墓地，自投罗网般把他送到七个只要找到机会就会杀了他的人手里的程度。他也不会让木叶得到鸣人，所以他的唯一选择是找到一个安全的地方，然后把鸣人暂时藏在那儿。必须是鸣人会过得开心的地方，九喇嘛当时要是想得周全点，应该干脆把佐助和樱一起打包带走的。毕竟，绑架一个家族族长的孩子以及两个深受喜爱的中忍的女儿也不会使事情变得更糟了。他绑架的可是个人柱力。而九喇嘛也完全清楚这两个孩子将会对鸣人意味着什么。他很坚定，至少这一点他绝对不会改变，无论他要做什么来保证这一切。

不过，照顾一个小鬼显然比照顾三个省事的多，九喇嘛很庆幸这一点。叹了口气，他把沉重的羽织向上扯了扯，完全裹住了鸣人。这里不像土之国的边境一样寒冷，但一旦停下脚步，还是能感到刺骨的凉意。九喇嘛正感受着这冷意。他把装着新衣服的包裹落在了木叶——除了这件羽织，而他现在感谢他当时莫名的先见之明。他自己受冷不碍事，但他绝对不会让鸣人遭受这些。

九喇嘛很确定，无论是他自己还是追捕他的人们都遭了不少罪。毕竟他很快，当他离开木叶的时候几乎是盲目的逃离，跟随着一只狐狸躲避敌人的直觉，曲折前行。现在至少还留了足够的时间让鸣人来睡觉，这个小家伙看起来累的不行了。并不是九喇嘛嫌他拖后腿——毕竟他突然被自己不知道从哪冒出来的亲人绑架。

低沉地呼吸着，他坐到鸣人身边，伸长他的腿，试图放松下自己的肩膀。汉给他的那件命运多舛的衬衫上现在有一个被烧焦的、边缘褴褛的贯穿性空洞，还浸透了血。不过九喇嘛把多出来的边缘塞到了裤子里，所以已经几乎看不出血迹了。当下唯一要考虑的是就是未来。

至少这个，应该会变得熟悉。九喇嘛花了上个世纪大半的时间用来谋划，蜗居在一个人类灵魂的一角，等待机会夺取自由，但是至少在那种情况下他依旧有什么是确定的，那就是即使他失败，事情也不会变得更糟。而现在，如果他失败了，他会失去鸣人，而那不可接受。

但是鸣人冲他笑了，鸣人喜欢他，即使现在他的喜欢还远远称不上爱。九喇嘛了解他的人柱力。仅仅因为他们之间的血缘就足以让鸣人珍视他，而爱自会日益增长。鸣人最大的特征是他的那副好心肠。

和这个男孩分离，哪怕只是暂时的，依旧会很痛苦，九喇嘛简直感受到了皮肤下的针刺感，试探着他努力保持的镇静。但是，比起鸣人被晓组织或者木叶永远夺走，他宁愿选择现在和他分离一小会儿。至少这时他能够确保鸣人是安全的，没有落在任何敌人的手里。

剩下的问题就是把他送到哪儿去。

嘟囔一声，九喇嘛将手指插进头发里，弯下膝盖，试图静下心来思考。他在这个世界举目无亲，远离他原本属于的时空。无依无靠，茕茕孑立。他唯一遇见的人是卡卡西、猿飞，以及……

**汉和穆王。**

九喇嘛的第一反应是抓住这个想法，然后付诸实践，但是……这个决定其实也没那么明智。晓组织毕竟正在追捕穆王，而且他们还有意外撞上的可能性。无论是哪种情况，都意味着人柱力对于晓组织来说是个明晃晃的靶子。九喇嘛很想要信任汉，穆王确实在和他一起击退角都，而且他知道穆王内向又沉稳，但把鸣人托付给他们几乎与拖着他去九眼墓地一样危险。

尽管如此，这个想法还是引发了另一个想法，九喇嘛立刻想到了、鸣人最好的朋友之一，那个又高又瘦的小子。尽管没有证实的任何血缘关系，他的头发还是像漩涡族人一样红。无可否认，我爱罗现在和鸣人同岁，但是……也许九喇嘛能让守鹤干点正事。该死的貉一直称自己是我爱罗的母亲，现在是时候兑现他的承诺了。鸣人一直很喜欢我爱罗，像对兄弟和真正的朋友一样爱他。九喇嘛绝不会让鸣人失去这份友谊，即使这意味着对时间轴的巨大改变。

你看，既然第一周目并不顺利，那不妨在第二周目把一切都颠覆了，对吧?

这需要花点功夫，也许还需要一些暴力措施，但尽管如此，守鹤这个讨厌、多愁善感的家伙，仍然是九喇嘛的兄弟。他知道当我爱罗死的时候，守鹤也在以他自己那种血腥的方式哀悼他。最后一次他失去控制，陷入了他本应该避免的争斗中，被辉夜得手。这一定是我爱罗的死带来的影响，他想。自己经历过鸣人死后那段日子，九喇嘛对导致守鹤失控、判断失误的原因再也不做他想——

不远处，灌木丛沙沙作响。

九喇嘛的头下意识地向上一甩，耳朵绷得紧紧的。没有人类的查克拉，只有自然气息，他皱着眉头，站了起来。沙沙声还在继续，现在变得更像是抽打声，安静而绝望。九喇嘛朝正在平静地睡觉的鸣人匆匆瞥了最后一眼，无声地移向噪音的来源。在一棵树的周围，小山下，矮树丛在摇曳。一丛荆棘。即使在昏暗的暮色中，它的长刺也很清晰，九喇嘛只能辨认出树枝间一闪而过的猩红色皮毛。

好吧，原来是这样。

“嘿，”九喇嘛轻声说，蹲在颤动的荆棘旁。“看来你把自己弄得一团糟，小家伙。介意我帮你吗?”

红色的小狐狸顿了一下，仔细地思考着，扭身看着他，琥珀色的眼睛眯成一条缝，显得锐利而机警。九喇嘛抬起眉毛，但没有移动。过了很长一段时间，狐狸发出一声几近绝望的妥协般的叫声。九喇嘛嗤笑一声，双手穿过密密麻麻的树枝，尖锐的刺在他的皮肤上刻出了长长的沟壑，他皱起了眉头，但并没有犹豫。还有更多的刺深深地扎进了狐狸的厚底毛里，被彻底地缠绕进了皮毛里，就连拥有对生拇指优势的九喇嘛也很难把它们弄出来。

“还在处理第二条尾巴呢。”九喇嘛的声音盖过了狐狸不适的小抱怨，试图转移它的注意力。“如果你想走得快点，你应该去稻荷山。我听说那里的猎物也更多些。”

狐狸责备地对他咆哮，显然是被这样的捷径冒犯了，九喇嘛翻了翻眼珠作为回应。“好吧，好吧，我什么也不知道，行吧？”我只是个九尾，不是狐狸，对狐狸的事情一点都不了解。他把最后一根树枝折断，小心翼翼地把它从狐狸的毛里抽出来，然后缩回手。他的手上布满了血迹，一直延伸到他的手腕，但划痕很浅，已经愈合了。“那就这样吧。现在试一试。”

在一片模糊的猩红色中，狐狸扭动着身子从灌木丛中爬出来，跑到开阔地，轻快地摇晃着身体。它转过身，仔细地端详着库拉玛，然后溜到他身边。一条舌头飞快地伸出来，迅速舔了舔手指上的血，然后又叫了起来。

“不用谢，”九喇嘛知道这是感谢的意思。“下次小心一点，明白？”

狐狸叫了一声，转过身来，清楚地表示它的邀请，九喇嘛不禁笑出了声。“你确定吗?”他尖锐地问道。“我不确定，孩子，你完全可能因为接触人而死。…姑且算我是个人吧。何必要冒险呢?”

这一次，狐狸没有回答，只是不耐烦地看了他一眼，九喇嘛摇了摇头，顺从地伸出手去，用手抚摸厚厚的皮毛。“希望你有第二条尾巴，”他有点伤感地说。“天，我现在都开始和狐狸说话了。但是…我很高兴能帮上忙。不要让任何人抓到你惹上麻烦，好吗?”

它从喉咙里发出一阵颤动，显然是被这命令逗乐了，然后转过身去，快速地消失了，只看见尾巴白尖一闪。九喇嘛看着它离开，然后站起了身。仍然没有查克拉接近的感觉，所以他在前往小营地时并不匆忙，当然也不算磨蹭。鸣人还在睡觉，虽然九喇嘛想让他睡到天亮，但他没这个胆子。卡卡西可能会被派去追踪他们，他实在是个擅长追踪的家伙。如果九喇嘛想要抹去气息，成功逃到砂隐村那里去，他就需要在自己与追踪者之间保持更大的距离。

不过说实在的，至少有目标是好的。鸣人从来都不是个有规划的人，九喇嘛实际上也不算是，但整个状况是如此草率和绝望，以至于让他感觉终于靠着一个确信的目的地稳住了自己，往前奔赴。

“来吧，鸣人。”他轻声低语，双手滑过男孩的肩膀和膝盖。“你不必马上醒过来，我可以带着你。咱们得走了。”

“大哥哥?”鸣人睡意朦胧地问道，但当九喇嘛再次让他靠在自己的肩膀上时，他没有反抗。一只手臂环绕着他的脖子，九喇嘛的呼吸被这简单的甜美所吸引，片刻之后，他的下巴底下塞进了一头凌乱的黄色头发。“我们晚餐可以吃拉面吗?”

操。食物是个大问题。自从出那个旅馆以来，九喇嘛就没吃过东西，他的肚子像是被掏空了一样。短冊街离木叶太近了，他们不敢冒险往回走，所以九喇嘛只能寄希望于他能抓到什么，或者找到一所房子。他还有钱，所以某个农民可能会愿意分享他的午餐。

“我会试试的，孩子，”他无可奈何地说。“对不起。我们要再过几天才能到砂隐村，不过我会——我会找个地方给你弄点拉面。”

稍顿片刻，鸣人似乎清醒了一些，他抬起头，透过一只天蓝色的眼睛看着九喇嘛。“砂隐村?”他好奇地问，然后犹豫一下道:“我们不会再回木叶了吗?”

“如果我把你带回去，他们就不会让我再见你了，”九喇嘛说。“你——”他给自己打气，强迫自己去考虑鸣人，而不是自己的需求。尽管他确实这么考虑了，他还是把一只手放在鸣人明亮的头发上，轻抚着他小小的后背。他忍着内心的痛缩开口，“你想回去吗?如果你认为在那会更快乐，我会带你回去。”

鸣人往后一靠，仔细地看了看他，对于一个六岁的孩子来说，他看起来太严肃了。模仿着九喇嘛的动作，他伸出手，紧紧地抓住血红色的头发。“你愿意和我一起去吗?”他严肃地问道。

九喇嘛鼻头一酸。“我不能，”他说，这也是无可奈何的。“我答应过我最好的朋友，我会为他做点什么，我必须完成它。如果我回到木叶，他们会把我当成敌人，把我关起来。但我还有我的承诺要去实现。”

鸣人一如既往地理解承诺的价值。他看起来很为难，但很快又固执起来，他说:“如果我告诉火影爷爷你不是坏人，你还会回来吗？他会相信我的，我知道!”

这其中的含义再清楚不过了。九喇嘛的心脏收缩起来，越来越紧。要明白自己该干什么不难，真正困难的是强迫自己坚持到底。

“对不起，”他低声说，胳膊不由自主地绷紧了。“对不起，鸣人，我带你回去。也许，也许三代目会相信你。你在那里可能会过得更好。”

妈的，这太难了。他怎么能以为他可以做到只偷瞄鸣人一眼，然后毫不在意地离开呢?和鸣人在一起还不到半天，九喇嘛就已经觉得他又一次失去了他。而他才只是在考虑放他回去而已。鸣人宁愿在木叶也不愿和他在一起。这个认知让九喇嘛觉得窒息，像是要死去，但他知道鸣人没有理由和自己待在一起。

又是一阵沉默，鸣人说:“你难道不想回去吗，大哥哥?”他的声音里充满了困惑。

**“什么?** ”九喇嘛退后一些，以便直视男孩。

鸣人正朝他皱着眉头。“但你看起来很悲伤，”他轻抚着九喇嘛的脸颊说。“大哥哥，你离开村子的时候不是很难过吗?这难道不是你想回去的原因吗?”

九喇嘛的胸膛里有一丝摇摇欲坠的希望。“不，”他很快地回答。“不，鸣人，你是我的家，村子不是。只要你快乐，我不在乎他们。我要你和我在一起，我发誓。这就是我想要的。”

“那我就留下吧。”鸣人高兴地说，好像事情就是这么简单。“火影爷爷会很伤心，但是我们可以给他写一封信，问他是否会告诉每个人你不是一个坏人。我可以成为一个很棒的忍者，当我们回去的时候，他们会让我做火影。那会儿我就颁布一条法律，允许你留下来，没人会管你的!”

无论是6岁、16岁还是36岁，鸣人的逻辑听起来总是一模一样的。九喇嘛还没来得及忍住，就笑了起来，倾身在鸣人前额上亲了一口。这种喜悦太过强烈，好像浮在云端之上，他忍不住大笑着抱住鸣人转了几圈。鸣人也笑着，显得无比快乐。九喇嘛怀念这种快乐太久了。  
  


“谢谢,”他说。“谢谢,鸣人。来吧，我去给你找一些——”

他感受到了查克拉，像是一团火焰，紧紧地攒成一团，与其说是充满了恶意，不如说充满了决心。当然，其中也有一缕无可否认的仇恨。查克拉给他的感觉很熟悉。九喇嘛低咒一声，转过身子。他向上跳到树上，把鸣人安置在他能找到的最坚硬的那一根树枝上。

他警示道:“待在这里，尽量保持安静。让我们看看你有多擅长忍者潜行，好吗?”

鸣人的眼睛微微张大，但他还是点了点头，做出了一个像闭上嘴巴的动作。九喇嘛给了他一个笑容，试图让他放松一些，然后揉乱了他的头发，用一只爪子尖在他身下的树干上抓出了一个封印阵。它闪动了一下， 然后消失在苍白的辉光中。但愿这不会被发现。九喇嘛扑回地面，展开了他的感知。鸣人的呼吸和查克拉都被藏了起来，虽然给九喇嘛更多时间他还能设下更多的措施，但目前这些已经足够了。只要能分散追踪者的注意力就行。

它 **必须** 做到。

他向东边跑起来，此时他试着分出一些注意力来判断队伍的规模。这确实很难，因为只有卡卡西是真正生气的——其他人嗅起来显得更偏向于坚定。这样的情绪在被九喇嘛确实地抓住之前，就从他的手心中滑落了。尽管如此，它们离他还是很近，足以让他正常地感知、并且确信这是一支四人队伍。

他甚至知道这四个人里面有三个老面孔。

卡卡西是最容易辨认出来的那个。他当然不可能不参与这场追回行动。在他的身后，九喇嘛感受到一阵熟悉的能量细流，就像新树液的刺鼻气味一样冲上九喇嘛的鼻子。这是个不好的迹象——代表着鸣人的第二个带队忍者，木遁使。事情至此已经够糟糕了，但他身后一步是一个熟悉的、特定的小鬼的镜子和烟雾的气味，他的出现意味着九喇嘛确实完蛋了。似乎这还不够，鼬的身后还出现了一个陌生的宇智波。

真的。如果九喇嘛必须设想他有史以来最糟糕的一天，这就是了。天，一个木遁使和两个写轮眼拥有者， _ **同时**_ 。

如果他能直接变成一只二十层楼高的狐狸坐在他们身上就好了。

九喇嘛发出一声沮丧的低吼，这群人移动得很快，显然已经发现了他的查克拉。加快步伐，跳过坍倒的树，躲避低矮的树枝，他向着远处湍急的河流奔去。想通过穿越这条河来甩掉他们已经太晚了，但如果运气好的话(九喇嘛并不真的奢求自己有多少运气)，他可以用飓风之类的东西把他们扔进去。

随便啦。他还没想出一个方法，但事情总会有出路的。

他快没有时间了。就在他穿过最后一片树林，来到河边的空地上时，一堵木墙在他面前出现，九喇嘛不得不在撞上去之前跳到一边。着陆时，一团火焰向他咆哮着冲去，大得足以把他整个吞下。没有时间也没有机会躲开，九喇嘛不做多余的尝试。他站稳脚跟，让他的查克拉涌动起来。火是他的元素，虽然并不是完全不可能对他产生伤害，就凭这个?他完全有所准备，直直面对着袭来的火，胸有成竹。

九喇嘛是火和风的神，也是毁灭之神，即使被困在一个脆弱的凡人身体里，也无法将他对于这一切的掌握完全夺走。

他甚至在火焰接触到他之前就偷走了火焰，把自己包裹在光和热之中，当他的追捕者从树上跳下来面对他时，他大笑着。火焰咆哮，跳动着噼啪作响，九喇嘛让它旋转，让他的查克拉像对待燃料一样吞噬、消耗它。他们的眼睛警惕而又惊讶，九喇嘛裂开嘴，露出牙齿，展示他充满凶光与血意的笑容。

“来找我再比一场吗，旗木?”他嘲笑道。“瞧瞧你，还带了朋友来。不过我警告你，这次我可不会退缩。”

“我可以发誓我上次赢了，”卡卡西温和地说。他压抑愤怒的水平简直令人咋舌。“鸣人在哪，漩涡?——如果漩涡确实是你的姓的话。”

“我没有骗你，”九喇嘛厉声说。“鸣人是我的，我的血亲，我所照看的人!我不会让他作为一个被抛弃的孩子长大，就因为你们害怕九尾!我爱他胜过世界上的任何事物，我不会让他受苦!”

卡卡西的肩膀拉紧了一点。“所以你是知道的。”他轻声说。

九喇嘛嗤笑。“他是一个人柱力？我比谁都清楚。你们这些瞎了眼的傻瓜永远都不会明白人柱力意味着什么——哪怕是最微小的一部分，但我明白。我还会确保鸣人也明白。你会惩罚他吗?赶他出去?随便。但我会教鸣人如何使用尾兽的力量。”

卡卡西肯定发出了某种他看不见的信号，因为半秒钟之后，他脚下的地面爆炸开来，木长矛和树根试图缠住他的四肢。九喇嘛恶狠狠地咒骂一声，果断跳起，旋转着往下猛砍。一波又一波的力量砸向延伸的树枝，把它们粉碎成锯屑，九喇嘛在空中翻转，落在鼬的正前方，用镰刀般的一脚猛踢过去。这个宇智波沉下身子，飞快地退后，但九喇嘛没有试图追击。他跳着躲过几只苦无，在不熟悉的那个宇智波面前触地，然后打出一记上钩。男孩太惊讶，来不及躲闪，被击飞了，九喇嘛躲过另一个火球，把自己甩了回去。

四对一在他的尾兽形态时不是什么麻烦的事情，但作为一个人呢?胜算很小。

幸运的是，九喇嘛知道如何解决这个问题。

平衡和压缩查克拉来制造尾兽玉很简单。而这甚至比制造尾兽玉还容易。就像是呼吸，或者眨眼，完全出于本能，不加思考。手指向上，查克拉闪动着，九喇嘛向河流后跃，一个影分身出现了。

很容易让人想到鸣人标志性的超大量影分身，但是九喇嘛不敢这么做。他不确定他的查克拉会和影分身产生什么样的反应。毕竟他是头尾兽，除此之外，他还是愤怒和怨恨的显现——他不希望邪恶、愚蠢的小版尾兽到处乱跑。虽然这肯定会分散追捕者的注意力，但从长远来看，可能不是什么好事。

影分身分开了，朝鼬走去，九喇嘛祝它好运，同时转身避开了卡卡西的苦无。刀锋掠过他的头发，九喇嘛向前冲去，用肘部撞开了卡卡西的胳膊，然后用膝盖抵住了他的身体。虽然卡卡西呛了一下失去平衡，但更多的树根从地下冒了出来，冲向九喇嘛的四肢。他咆哮着，撕开一条通道，然后扑向木遁的使用者。后者举起双手，表情严肃专注。他看到九喇嘛的来袭，黑色的眼睛眯得更深，快速结印。另一堵木墙突然倒塌，这一次弯曲成一个圆顶围绕着他。九喇嘛的爪子撕开了许多条口子，没有足够深的地方能造成真正的伤害，但他没有时间再试一次。卡卡西紧追不舍，向他投射出苦无。

“该死的!”九喇嘛嘶喊，躲过这一波攻击。卡卡西从地面消失，被自己的土遁吞没时，他产生了一股纯粹的挫败感。与此同时，一根粗大的木头撞在了他的肚子上，狠狠地击中了他的腹部。九喇嘛在这阵爆发的冲刺中窒息，被抓住脚踝倒着提了起来，肋骨发出威胁般的嘎吱嘎吱的响声，然后被扔飞，狠狠地撞向树干。

在他的脚下，大地爆开，卡卡西抓住他的脚踝，猛地往下拉。九喇嘛立刻踢了他一脚，大吼着扑向了的木遁使。这个男人从他的爪子旁转过身来，将腿甩了出去，但九喇嘛躲开这记踢腿，身体狠狠地冲过去，一只手紧攒住对方的衣服。咆哮一声，九喇嘛发力把这个男人直接扔向那个正在聚集火球的陌生的宇智波。

“天藏！”卡卡西喊道，不一会儿，一团火龙猛击九喇嘛站过的地方。九喇嘛转过身体用手爪迎击，几乎成功地把卡卡西的脸割了下来。复制忍者在千钧一发之际躲开了，成功地避开直冲下巴的一拳，九喇嘛发出一声咆哮。

“鸣人是我的!”他怒吼。“别想把他带走!”

风从他身边呼啸而过，像刀刃一样锋利，愤怒和查克拉一同燃烧着。它把卡卡西打倒在地，像吹散烟雾一样使得影分身消散，并让两个宇智波摇摇欲坠。这是一个小出路，但无论如何，这是一个出路，如果九喇嘛移动得足够快，也许在身后点燃一把火什么的，他就有足够的时间带走鸣人，然后逃跑到砂隐村边境。

他转身就跑，但还没等他跨出一步，钢索一样的树枝就缠住了他。它们缠绕在他的四肢和躯干上，紧紧地抓住他，强迫他跪了下来。他愤怒地嚎叫着，爪子对着稀薄的空气无效地乱砍。

“止水。”卡卡西命令道，当他摇摇晃晃地站起来时，飓风的呼啸声响起。

“队长，”宇智波应道，走进了九喇嘛的视线。他的黑眼睛转红了，变成了乌黑和深红色相间的万花筒，九喇嘛非常清楚这意味着什么。他咆哮着拒绝，当藤蔓把他的头牢牢锁住时，他加倍挣扎，但他确实被困住了。他唯一能看到的就是那个讨厌的瞳术，在深入骨髓的恐惧之中夺走了他的意志。

那双又红又黑的眼睛，在恐惧和憎恨的浪潮中把他吞没。库拉玛无助地、憎恨地面对它们。 _ **老天啊，他想，又来了。**_


End file.
